Will we have our forever after?
by fictionguru
Summary: Set five years after BREAKING DAWN.The Cullens have moved to Port Angeles.And Renesmee's growing up.As all teens,she too is experiencing the changes,but will her family and Jacob let her make her own decisions,or will they force her to be a kid always.Why can't they accept that she has grown up.What happens to her world when trouble comes knocking?Will Jake be able to protect her?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Twilight saga. it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

CHAPTER 1. MOVING IN.

BELLA'S POV

"Mom when will Jake be here?" my five year old daughter, who looks sixteen now asked me for the hundredeth time.

It got me really pissed. It was just the first day at Port Angeles and my daughter was already impatient for her best friend. I'm sometimes really jealous of him. Ok not sometimes. Almost every second of everyday of forever. How is it right that MY daughter misses the guy who used to be MY best friend at a time more than she ever misses me? I still remember. She practically pushed us out of the house while I was feeling reluctant to leave her and go for our second honeymoon. And for Jake, she was practically on the verge of tears.

"I'm sure darling he is near. I can hear him now." Edward told her in his most reassuring voice.

She heaved a sigh. I scowled and let the walls around my mind come down.

Edward just laughed at me. Oh his sweet melodious laugh! How could he still dazzle me? He heard that.

"Yes I did. Oh sweet heart." and then he kissed me.

"Get a room guys. Your teenage daughter is standing in front of you." Jake said as he ran towards Renesmee.

"JAKE! What took you so long?" my daughter asked him angrily but yet she lost herself in those big warm hands of Jacob black.

I couldn't deny the fact that those two fitted together like pieces of a puzzle. I knew one could never exist without the other. But she was still my daughter. My only daughter, who was growing up too fast. How could I ever part with her? She is my little miracle. My little nudger.

Edward held me close as he listened to all my thoughts. He squeezed my hands. I don't really understand how can he be more comfortable with our daughter growing up so fast than I'm? I thought he would throw a big fuss and kick Jacob out. And maybe we could have a few years as a family. Just the three of us. But no. There were things he heard, emotions he felt that told him it would be wrong to separate those two. And even I couldn't really do it. But I don't want to lose my daughter. Especially to Jacob Black.

"You know wolf business. Aww come on don't be mad a me. Please. I really got here as fast as I could." Jake pleaded in a voice that was really sorry. Sometimes I think he will get a heart attack or something if Renesmee keeps beating him around like that.

"Well your fast wasn't fast enough Jake! I'm so thirsty and I let all of the rest go on without me because I wanted to go with you. And it's my first day here. You promised you would be here the second I stepped into this house."

"I'm really sorry Ness. I really am. Ok let me make it up to you. Please?"

She glared at him.

And then Jake said the sweetest and most heart melting 'Please.'

"Mom can I go hunting with Jake?" she asked without replying to Jake's apology.

That was code for 'I wanna get away from dad's hearing range.'

I looked at Edward who nodded at me. I heaved a sigh and said yes.

And then she dragged Jacob out of the house. But not before I warned him that if he ever wanted to see my daughter again, he should get her back in three hours.

And then Edward and I got a room.

A.N. It's my first fanfic. hope you'll like it. please review


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Twilight. It's owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Nessie's POV.

2. What is between me and Jake?

"What business was it anyways Jake that kept you so long?" I asked him as we ran hand in hand into the forest. that's the way we always go.

"Umm since I'd be spending a lot of time here, I had to make arrangements for others schedules on keeping guard around the town. And how they will be communicating with me, and just stuff. I'm boring you, aren't I?" he said looking at my sad face.

"No. I actually am sorry for shouting at you. They are your family. You are their leader. I should've understood that they come before me. It's just that I'm used to being your number one priority that I sometimes forget about your family and friends. Things used to be so different in Forks. There was never a problem."

He stopped me and looked me straight in the eye. And for the first time I noticed how intensely they looked at me. Once Jake had stormed of angrily when some teenage guy had whistled at me. At the time, Embry had told me, "You know, your Jake will either throw a bullet through that guy's thick skull or take a bullet for you. Calm him down or he may do something."

I thought Embry was just kidding at the time. But now I myself could see that in his eyes. Why? Why would he do that for me?

"You are my number one priority Renesmee Cullen. Nothing can change that."

And for some unknown reason I found myself blushing and looking at my feet. Why? Why is a sixteen year old more important to him than his entire family? Isn't he bored of me? We've been friends like forever. And why does he like me so much when he is really born to be a vampire hater. I've been asking these questions to myself for the past couple of months. I try my best not to think about this in front of dad. But I'm sure he must've heard and chose to respect my privacy.

"You know, you look absolutely cute when you blush."

There it was! Cute not beautiful or even pretty. And far from sexy. I would always be a little sister to him. How did I even think for a moment Jake's feelings for me could be something else at all. Stupid me!

We resumed running and talked less. As I drank he stared at me knowing something was wrong with me. He always knows even though he cannot read my mind. Uhh he is just confusing me with that 'I'll take a bullet for you stare.'

"Ness what's wrong? You seem quite."

"Nothing. I'm just missing Forks." I lied smoothly. Thank god for dad's acting genes.

"Ok if that's the case then we'll ask your mom and dad permission and go to La Push tomorrow. Emily is dying for a shopping partner. And Quil is missing someone to tease. What say?"

"That's great. I'll ask mom and dad." I said with a fake smile on my face.

Before we could reach home uncle Emmett caught up with us with the rest of them in toe.

"Let go of me Uncle Emmett." I shouted at him as he had fun bouncing me up and down like I was a ball or something.

"I thought I smelt a dog. No wonder the animals in the jungle ran off." Aunt Rose said giving Jacob a death glare.

"Oh I thought they ran because some crazy Blondie was shouting at the top of her lungs 'I will drain you all.' followed by the evil laugh of course."

I laughed as uncle Emmett set me down on getting a glare for Esme. I loved Rose and Jake's fights.

"Enough you two! You'll don't always have to fight. Apologise to each other. Now!" Esme added when neither said anything.

"Sorry." Aunt Rose muttered through her teeth.

"Apology accepted." Jake said.

"Jake?" Esme said in an about to scold voice.

"Fine I'm sorry too."

"Good."

Sometimes it was funny how from an entire family of vampires Jake could be scared my Esme only, who was the least scary of all vampires. I'm pretty sure even if he doesn't admit it. Esme and Carlisle are like his own parents. Especially Esme.

We made back to our house with mom and dad to welcome us back. And now I was happy. My entire family was here finally. I guess maybe now this place can be called home.

_A.N. A very big thanks to all the people who added my story to their favourites and alerts and all those who reviewed and read it. Keep the reviews coming please._


	3. Chapter 3

_As usual I do not own TWILIGHT._

CHAPTER 3 – JAKE WANTS THE TALK.

"I'm so glad Renesmee doesn't have your sense of style Bella." I groaned as Alice made my closet which by the way was bigger than my room. She threw all my comfortable clothes out. And stocked the closet with brand new expensive clothes. I wish I had some shield against her too at times.

"Alice can I ask you something?" I said remembering what Edward told me after Jake and Renesmee had come back home from the hunt. He said Ness suddenly felt a bit different around Jake yesterday.

"I know what you are about to ask. Yes Jasper felt a change in Ness's emotions too. And well I really think that there is no need to act like an immature kid right now and tell Ness to stay away from Jake. She is growing up. It's natural. And you knew this would've happened one day. So I want you to be her friend at this point of time in her life and not an over protective mother. She needs you."

"But she is just six! She is too young to be in a relationship."

"Seriously Bella? When and how long was she six? Bella she loves him. And even if she does not today, tomorrow she will. It will happen. And you can't stop her. Nobody will let you stop her. I'm sure of it. Except maybe Rose. And plus you know Nessie's smart enough not to get serious or anything so soon. And even more importantly it was just a tiny little feeling that went away as soon as it came. But it doesn't matter. You have to accept it."

"Alice!"

"Bells!" she laughed at me.

"It's ok. I know she won't leave you for sure. I don't need to see the future for that." She told me reassuringly.

I nodded at her and left her with my closet. I see Renesmee and Jake playing on PS3 and fighting. Sometimes I think I've got two children and sometimes I think one of them is gonna take my miracle away.

I spotted Edward, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper and Esme chatting around the dining table.

"Hey Bella. We were just talking about starting over here. The schools will start in a week. I've got all the enrolment done. I think Alice and Nessie should be in the same class. You, Edward, Jasper a year higher to them and Rose and Emmett will be in college. The back story is the usual. All adopted. You and Emmett and Alice and Ness are real siblings while Rose, Jazz and Edward are real siblings. Rose's side is from Esme's side of the family. Her dead sister's children. And Emmett's side is from mine. My brother's in England. So you'll staying with me. All set?"

Before I could reply, Renesmee's voice rang in. She came running from her room and said, "What about Jake? Which class will he be in?"

Great. Just what we needed. An extra sibling! Who doesn't even look remotely related to us!

"Ness you know I can't stay here all the time. I really can't go through high school again. Once was bad enough." Jake said sensing my feelings about all of this. I know he didn't want anything romantic with Renesmee right now. But still I'm worried he'll take her away.

"But I can't go to school without you. It's a new place. It's my first time Jake. Please. Please you've gotta come with me. I'll talk with Sam and your dad. You can visit there all weekends. We can settle your holidays with the school too. Please Jake. And plus you are here for most part of the day, so it's not a huge difference you know. Please."

She didn't even have to say please. Her sad puppy face was enough to melt his heart. He looked at Edward and me and then Carlisle and Esme.

"You know Jake, I had planned for this. Your room is on the topmost floor. I haven't really decorated it. Not knowing what to do. And I'll be more than glad if you stay here." Esme said happily.

"Yes. If you are going to go to school, you'll have to live nearby and you know you are family Jake. You are always welcome"." Carlisle added.

Finally Jake looked at Edward.

"Guys do you'll mind if Jake and I talk alone?"

With that everybody left the room. Although Emmett had to drag Ness out.

_A.N. Guys you'll really need to review if you read the story. It gives me encouragement. So once again with the puppy brown eyes I say 'Please review.'_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I wish I had owned any of it.

CHAPTER 4.

JAKE'S POV.

"You want to stay here, don't you?" Edward said the words more as a statement and less as a question.

"Yes." I said. That was the truth. I could never ever stay away from her. She was the sun my world revolved around.

"She doesn't feel that way you know. Yet." He said, listening to my inner thoughts.

"I know. I'm just worried if I tell her about my past, she would walk out."

"She is smart Jake. I bet she would stay right besides you no matter what." He said confidently.

"Things are starting to change again between us. I felt it. But she is just six for crying out loud! I don't want to feel this way about a six year old." I was utterly, totally and completely confused.

"It was just a tiny feeling Jake. And plus if I'm not wrong she is about sixteen now. It's normal to feel such things. If anything then you should be worried. High school boys will be dropping at her feet."

Was I hearing Edward Cullen, father of Renesmee Cullen right?

He laughed at me and said, "You know you are just as confused as a sixteen year old who has seen a beautiful girl walk into the classroom. You don't know what to say or what to do."

I shrugged. I felt what she felt.

"Are you sure about me staying here?" I asked, meaning, ' If I stayed here, would Bella kill me?"

"Don't worry. We will talk to her. I'll make her understand you don't feel that way."

"Thanks. Don't tell her but she is getting on my nerves." I admitted to him, knowing fully well he will tell her.

"What do you expect Jake? She tells everything to you first. Most of the time she wants to be with you. The other day she asked Esme to show her how to make pies. Bella is just jealous that you mean a bit more to her than she does."

"She asked Esme to show her how to make pies. God I'm waiting to taste them!"

"Wolf plus food plus imprint. I bet you didn't here rest of what I said."

"Sure I did. She's just jealous. Plain and simple."

He smiled again. And again I was confused.

"I don't get it? Aren't you jealous or scared that I would take your princess away?"

"Jake it's been six years since I've seen you around her and heard your thoughts. If there was a single bad thought, believe me I would be the first one to throw you out. Believe me Jake your thoughts are pure when it comes to her and more protective than anybody else's."

"Uhh well thanks I guess." I said at loss for words. He laughed again.

"I trust you as a brother Jake. I know you will not do anything that harms her."

"Yeah well Sam also thought he wouldn't do anything to hurt Emily. But it's not that easy with wolves."

"It's funny you know. A few years back you were ready to risk Bella's life to be with her and now you are ready to spend your life away from Ness in case you hurt her."

"Well you know I can't see her hurt or in pain. I would kill myself if I did something to her. She means so much more to me than even I know."

"I know. And that's why I trust you. Now I assume there is one more reason for your reluctance to stay here?"

"Yeah. It's Billy. He-"

"He is not well. I know. I'll check on him every week. And I don't think you have to worry. Isn't Paul going to play I'm-the-nicest-kid-around to ask for Rachel's hand?"

"I bet he is."

"Then I think all your problems are solved now. We should call them back. Both Bella and Ness must be getting impatient. You know you make me look like a devil. Everybody thought I was going to give you the stay away talk. Bella was almost happy and Ness was fuming."

"What can I say? I'm a saint!"

_A.N. Please press the tiny blue button. It takes only a minute to tell me if you liked it or not. Thank you._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of it.

CHAPTER 5.

Nessie's POV.

"So you ready for school?" Jake asked me as we painted his room. He didn't really have a choice. So we painted the room in a dull purple colour on my suggestion.

"Jake, stop avoiding the question. Tell me what did you and dad talk about."

"Ness I told you it was just pack business and Billy's health."

I felt bad taking Jake away from his family. But he assured me he that he had to be wherever I was. When I asked him why did he have to that. He just shrugged. Why was a mere sixteen year old more important to him than anyone else?

"Then why did we all have to get out, if the matter was so small?"

"I just didn't feel like sharing my problems with the others." He sighed.

I watched him painting the wall in earnest. His muscles strained and relaxed gracefully with every movement. His hair was up in his usual perfect crop. His face was filled with a grim determination as his beautiful black eyes chanced a sideways glance at me. He is beautiful. He had always been. How did it take so long for me to realise that? When he caught me staring at him I felt my cheeks burning. But I kept looking at him and asked,

"Not even me Jake?"

"Ness I would gladly share all my happiness with you forever. But you do not deserve even a speck of my problems and sadness. That's only meant for me."

The way he said those words, the way he looked me in the eye, it all made my knees go weak and my stomach churn. Was that 'share my happiness with you forever' some kind of promise? A promise that he would always be there for me as something more than he is now?

"You have always shared my happiness and my sadness. You have always made me happy. I don't remember a single moment when I was sad and you weren't there to make me laugh again. If you can bear my share of happiness along with my pains then I can too. And I want to Jake. I don't want you to go through any pains alone."

I took his empty hand in mine and squeezed it. I don't know if it was the heat from his body or something else, but the moment our hands met, my skin was set on fire. A fire that did not hurt but comfort. Just like Jake himself. He bent his head to one side and smiled looking at me.

"How is that going to help? Then you would become sad and then I'd have to make you happy again. We'll be playing cat and mouse." He said applying a little purple on my nose with his brush.

"Hey!"

"What? I thought you liked purple."

"Yeah well not enough that I would want to paint myself in it. Remove it." I said raising my head up and closing my eyes, knowing fully well that he would do as I asked.

But instead of my trust being rewarded I was subjected to more face painting.

"JACOB BLACK!" I yelled and ran after him as he attempted to jump across the bed in a single stride. I caught him and emptied the full paint tin on his face. He still managed to look beautiful with all the purple paint on his face. With his one eye closed and other eye raised, submitting to me, he looked so innocent. Almost childlike. But before I could fully take pride in my deed, he caught me by my elbows and pulled me closer to him. Before I knew what was happening, he shook his head like the dog he was and thus covered me in paint too.

And then we both stood still, looking each other in the eye. We were so close. For all my life I had been used to standing this close to him and hugging him tightly than two best friends should. But never before it felt weird or intimate like this. It had always felt natural. But recently all of this closeness and these touches seemed too close. They seemed too precious and intimate. I didn't want to lose the feeling of his body so close to me. Ever.

And then we started laughing. Like two best friends enjoying a perfect Saturday afternoon.

But there was a much serious matter here that was being forgotten by the moment.

"Wait Jake." I said trying to catch my breath.

"Promise me that you will share with me everything. I don't care if it's good or bad or even embarrassing. If you want me to tell you everything I feel then it's only right that I know what you feel too. Please Jake?"

"I don't want to burden you with things you don't have to really."

"Jake, you know your pain is my pain and your happiness is mine. Give me also a chance to make you happy sometimes. So the only conclusion I draw from this is that you swear to me that you shall tell me everything you feel. Promise?"

He nodded sadly and said promise. He shook my hand and again I felt that heat warming me again. Was this normal or are Jake and I somewhere ahead of best friends but lost in the middle of nowhere?

_A.N. Thanks to all the people who reviewed and added my story to their favourites. Please take a minute and tell me if you like this story or not. Any suggestions are always welcome._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I wish I at least owned Jacob Black!

CHAPTER 6.

Bella's POV.

I saw them painting, playing and talking through the slightly open door of Jacob's room. I know I shouldn't be looking. What kind of mother am I? But I'm worried about my daughter. Only a few minutes back Alice saw a danger to her life.

"Sweetheart we need do go. We have to make a plan. Now." Edward came behind me and wrapped his hands around my waist. I turned to face him and fell in his arms, crying without tears.

"It will be alright. We have protected her so far, we will do it always. We can do it." He comforted me and patted my back.

I looked up at him and said, "Promise me nothing will touch her."

"I swear nothing ever will. Now let's go. And I think Jacob ought to be there too."

I nodded and opened the door completely. They both jumped and stopped cleaning the bed. Some super humans they were!

"Thank God. We thought it was Aunt Alice. She would've killed us if she saw these paint stains." Renesmee said.

"Relax Ness. I would kill anyone before they even touch you." Jacob said the words so easily. They were just the words we wanted to hear. But Renesmee sure didn't want to hear such words about her Aunt. She hit Jacob in the back of his head and I knew he didn't feel any pain but almost reflexively he said "Ouch." And almost reflexively came Renesmee's apology. Seriously those two fitted too perfectly. I had to admit that.

"Ness darling, I think you should get these stains off before Alice comes upstairs. And Jacob, Sam called. Something has come up. We need to discuss it. It's urgent." Those were code words for 'Alice had a vision.

Jacob turned to her and said, "Ness, I need to go. It's about the pack. I'm sorry."

She tried to smile and said, "Its ok. You are the alpha. I'll do this room."

He squeezed her hand and turned to leave. Edward pulled my hand but I was looking at my daughter.

"You guys go. I'll be there in a minute."

As soon as I knew they were at a safe distance from us, I protected Renesmee and my mind and asked her, "Sweetie is everything fine?"

She looked as if she was about to cry. I hugged her fiercely and then soon I felt the tears soak my shirt.

"What is it Ness?"

"Mom I hate doing this to Jake. He has a family and an entire pack to take care of. But I need him too. I can't function without him. I hate tearing him apart for me. Can we please move back to Forks mom? Please?"

"Ness, darling, look at me. You know Jake would never leave you. It would tear him apart more. Being far away his family he can handle, but being far away from you he cannot. And you know we cannot move back to Forks. We stayed too long there. People had already started taking notice. We can't live in hiding forever. That's why we moved here. The nearest place to Forks. Sweetie don't feel bad about Jake. He is not being forced to stay here. It was his decision."

"Ya but if I hadn't forced him to go to school with me-"

"If you wouldn't have forced him, he still would have found some reason to stay."

After a long time she looked up at me and asked, "Why?"

"Because he is your friend, your...your protector. That's what he will always choose. You are his first priority."

"Is he doing this because he is forced or something? Does this protection involve protecting me from...from the Volturi?"

My daughter was so scared of them. She couldn't even say their name without shaking. They still gave her nightmares. I was so enraged suddenly. I wanted to harm every single one of the Volturi for making my daughter scared.

"He is not forced to do anything. He has chosen it. And it involves protecting you even from tripping down on the floor."

"And he does it just because I'm his best friend?"

"Why don't you ask him? I think you have been wanting to ask him a few questions lately."

"I try mom. But every time he just shrugs it off. I... I don't want to lose him mom."

"And you won't. I guess he is just as confused as you are. Give him some time."

She nodded and wiped her tears.

"I guess I better clean this mess before Aunt Alice finishes telling Jake about her vision."

I looked at my daughter with horror. How did she know?

She smiled and said, "Mom it's been six years. You'll should make a new excuse."

Sometimes she is still the kid I want her to be and sometimes she is the grown up I wish she hadn't been. I just smiled back at her and left.

When I reached downstairs all of them were waiting for me. Everybody was quite. I opened my mind for Edward to see everything. His eyes became hard as soon as he realised Ness knew what was happening.

"Is she alright?" Jake asked.

I nodded and Alice started.

"They have made a decision. They were quite for all these years but it seems they were just picking of our friends one by one very discreetly. Like the way Victoria did with the newborns, the Volturi are letting people make independent decisions about killing off our friends. I didn't see them because I wasn't looking for them. Only a few minutes ago when I was concentrating at Tanya's family, I saw a fight between them and some unknown people from the guard. We have never seen them. And they seem very strong. They are using the loopholes in my visions. And with Jacob and Ness around most of the time I cannot see too far."

"We have got to help them." Carlisle said.

"I called them and warned. They have already packed and leaving to come here. We shall be strongest, if we are together." Edward said.

"Thank God we reached them before the guard did." Esme said massaging her temples.

"Are you mad Edward? Now you have invited the guards to come here too. The whole point of all this is protecting Ness. Why did you make such a stupid decision?" Jake said angrily. And instantly his hardened expression and his tensed muscles relaxed. Jasper.

"Stop it Jasper." He said nicely in spite of himself.

"Calm down. You need to listen." Jasper said.

"The thing is, there are only ten guards Jake. We can take them down. But the Denali clan wouldn't have been able to do it alone. We can face them and get out unscratched. I would protect my daughter and any costs Jacob. You know that."

"Yeah but we are kinda putting her in danger. I don't want any of the Volturi near her. You know she still has nightmares."

"Jake we shall kill them all before they reach this house. She has to know nothing and be scared of nothing." Edward said firmly.

"Yeah! Ten vampires. No big deal." Emmett said still sounding bright. How was he still smiling? But then I realised he was only trying to make Jake see that our chances were stronger.

"You can tell her nothing about this Jake." I told him.

"You know won't." He said.

"So when are they coming?" Rose asked.

"That's the thing I don't know. As soon as Edward warned them, their future disappeared. This means they are coming here. But then I can't see any further." Alice said.

Everybody sat in silence. Then Edward spoke.

"Jacob you promised taking Ness to La Push soon, didn't you?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, we tried it before then can try it again. Jake can carry Ness to La Push and she will be protected by all the werewolves. If this guard is new then they wouldn't know Nessie's scent. It's worth the try. I guess Esme and Carlisle can go too. But through a different route. I know Sam trusts them a lot. So this would not create problems between you and Sam Jake."

"But what if they are intercepted in between?" Jasper asked.

"Well then Jake can you ask at least ten other werewolves to come and pick you two up before it's too late. If they are caught by this guard on the way eleven wolves along with two vampires will be able to defend them I guess. And if something like this happens we will try to join them soon." Edward said.

"It isn't a foolproof plan Edward. But that's all we have got. So we need to start fast. We need to start doing things right now."

And with that everybody sprinted off their chairs preparing themselves for the battle, hunting, calling and discussing strategies.

But I went to see my daughter who still didn't know her world was in danger. Again.

_A.N. Thanks again to all the people who are reading my story._

_This is for someone who reviewed my last chapter but was not a signed user: I hope you like this one. I was trying to make it big._

_And this is for Laurie3638: Thank you so much dear. I'm so glad you liked it. Hope you continue to like it ahead too._

_And this is for everyone: Please review! (Blinks her puppy brown eyes)_


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: Again I wish I owned it.

CHAPTER 7. THE DEPARTURE.

Nessie's POV.

I knew mum was outside the door. This time I wasn't too busy to realise that there was someone on the door. I had got all the paint off from the bed and the floor and my hair. I started painting the walls again when I felt my mom go back. A few minutes' later dad, mom and Jake stood on the door staring at me. I knew I was in danger and everyone else was too because of me. Again something could happen to the people I loved because of me. Mom just stood there with an expression looked like a vampire crying. Dad put on his poker face and when my eyes reached Jake my stomach churned. His eyes were full of worry and care. And then I started shivering.

Before I could even know what was happening Jake's warm body enveloped me in a fierce hug.

"It'll be alright Ness. You know I won't let anybody hurt you." He said.

I buried myself in his shirt and took a few calming breaths. Finally I looked up at dad and asked, "What is it?"

"A few people are hunting the Denali's. Alice saw them losing the battle alone. So we decided to call them here. If they follow our cousins here we will be able to defeat them with no effort at all. You don't have to worry sweetheart. We are just sending you to La Push for your safety. And didn't you too want to go there for a while now."

"So these people, why are they hunting the Denali's?"

"We don't know for sure. But they don't seem to be a threat. It's only ten of them anyways."

"Then why do I need to leave?"

"We can't take a risk sweetheart. You know people haven't ever seen someone like you before. It could be dangerous."

"They are Volturi guards, aren't they?" I knew it from the crying look at mom's face, from the worrisome look at Jake's and from dad's too soothing voice.

"No it isn't. We know the entire guard. They do not belong there. Don't worry Ness."

"Then how in the world did these strange vampires set on the Denali's trail Dad? Please do not lie to me."

Mum snatched me out of Jake's arms and cupped my face and said, "Renesmee do you trust us?"

"Yes Mum, but-"

"Then trust us to keep you safe. I promise whoever they are they won't be able to hurt you."

"But it isn't me I'm worried about. I don't want to lose you and dad, or Jake or the rest of the family. I don't even want to lose Aunt Tanya or Aunt Kate and Carmen and Uncle Eleazer. It's all happening because of me again, isn't it?"

"Darling you are the most nicest and intelligent being on this earth. You are a little wonder and it's not your fault people can't see the truth. And have some faith in us. We will fight them all off." Dad said assuring me.

"Are Jane and Alec coming too?" I asked. Those two gave me the worst nightmares. Although I have never experienced their torture, whenever Grandpa tells me about them, it makes me wanna crawl behind mom.

"Sweetheart, we told you it isn't the Volturi. They are somebody else entirely." Dad answered.

Should I be happy that it isn't the Volturi or should I be worried that now some unknown forces were chasing us? Somehow I still believe it's the Volturi and everybody is just lying to make me feel safe.

"We have a plan Ness. Will you do as we say?" Jake asked me taking my hand.

I nodded. I'm still kinda in a shock.

"I'm calling most of the pack here. We will take you to La Push. If we hurry now, we can skip these unknown vamps, disguise your scent with ours and get away. Your family and Denali's will fight off these vamps and when it is safe we shall come back. You will be completely protected in La Push. Do you trust us?"

I did. But going with Jake would mean not knowing what happens to the rest of my family. And as if Jake read my mind he said, "They'll call us every day."

I left Jake's hand and hugged mom and dad. After a while dad said, "You have to get ready. The wolves are on their way. Go pack your stuff. Alice will come to help you."

I nodded and left for my room. I didn't want Aunt Alice or anybody to see me now. I needed a few minutes alone. A few minutes that I could not afford. Who knew what would knock on our door in those few minutes? I let the tears finally run down.

As I reached my room I saw Aunt Alice already ready with a huge suitcase. She held her arms open and I ran into them.

"Shh Ness. It's ok. This isn't the first time when we are in trouble. We have got out before. We will get out of this one too. Trust us."

"Aunt Alice, I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"And nobody will." She sounded so confident.

"Did you...did you see us winning?"

"I can't see anything now."

"Oh I'm sorry." I said once I understood the reason behind her blind spots.

"No Ness. It isn't your fault. They were behind the Denali's, not us. Otherwise I would've seen them sooner. I can see a bit around you two now. And plus having Jake and you around is much more fun. Now go change. I've got your clothes out."

I took the clothes in the bathroom and changed immediately. I stepped out and looked into the mirror. I was wearing a russet color sweater and dark blue denims. The color of the sweater matched Jacob's fur so perfectly. Aunt Alice waved some sneakers at me. I hurriedly got into them. She combed my long curls once and tied it in a high ponytail. Finally she put something around my wrist. It took me a moment to realise what it was.

"I'm sorry I took it without asking. But I noticed you were not wearing it because it was small now. So I just got it made for your size. I know you love this." I blushed as I remembered the day a few months back when Jake had made his wolf bracelet bigger with his own hands and put it on me. The tiny wolf on that bracelet was just as perfect as him.

"Thank you Aunt Alice." O kissed her on the cheek and told her to take care of everybody. Then she hurriedly pushed me through all the good byes to the rest of the family. I felt kind of angry at Alice. She didn't even give me a proper chance to kiss and hug everybody one last time. I realised when I reached Grandpa and Grandma's room that they were coming with us. I heaved a sigh. At least they would be safe.

"Ness don't be scared. Your grandpa would be a few steps ahead and I would be a few steps behind. We'll be taking a different path but we would be very near. If there is any kind of trouble, just shout and we will be there in no time. Got it?"

Suddenly grandma Esme too was in combat mode.

"Be safe and take care. You too grandpa."

I hugged them and stepped out of the house with mom, dad and Jake. I saw four wolves in human forms.

"Ness!" Seth, Quil and Embry all ran towards me and crushed me in their group hug.

"Guys!" Jacob's alpha voice instantly got them off me and looking apologetic.

"Sorry Ness we got too excited." Seth said more to Jake than me.

"Hell with the sorry. I've seen you after so long Nessie. We've all missed you a lot." Embry said. And that earned him a glare from Jake.

"Are we leaving or not?" Leah asked standing a few feet away.

"Yes we are." Jake said with an authority.

"Bye mom. Bye dad." I tried to say the words without breaking my voice. It hurt me to imagine anything happening to them at all.

"Goodbye darling." Mom said trying hard to fight her own fears.

"Take care. And Jake protect her." Dad said.

Jake gravely nodded. I hugged them for the last time and Jake pulled me into his arms. He carried me as if I weighed nothing. I found myself blushing so hard.

"Seth get her bag. We'll shift once we meet the rest in the woods." Jake said. Each word tainted in an alpha command. And then we all ran.

The rest? There were more of my friends now risking their lives for me. Did Jake force them to come here and protect me? Leah doesn't look like she is here on her own. Did his alpha command made them risk their life for me?

I placed my hand at his cheek and passed him the words, "We need to talk." With my gift.

He looked down at me into my eyes and held me closer. He whispered, "Soon. Let's get to La Push now first."

I nodded and let myself get comfortable in his strong protective arms. Even with all the running and sweat I somehow felt comfortable and warm being like this with him. But the determined look on his face was enough to get me back to the seriousness of the situation. Everybody was in danger. Again.

_A.N. To Plain Oath: Thanks a lot _

_Ok well a lot of people are reading the story(Not to brag or anything, got over a 1200 hits in a month), but God how can I make you'll review? Please if you like it or have any suggestions let me know._


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: Do I really have to mention it every time?

Chapter 8. The Truth.

Nessie's POV.

It was a mere ten minutes run from my home to the forest where they all waited. Before we entered the forest I caught a glimpse of a familiar looking BMW with someone wearing my clothes. Then I realised it was Grandma who was taking a different route. And yet they say it isn't the Volturi and it isn't my fault. Jake has to give me a lot of answers. Five giant wolves stood in the middle of the forest. It would've been a scary scene to anyone normal. Fortunately I wasn't. I had grown up playing with these huge monsters. I had pulled their furry tails and ran around with them. At least with some of them. I recognised the five wolves were Ethan, Drew, Collin, Michael and Luke. Drew, Michael and Luke growled happily on seeing me. Although the same couldn't be said for Ethan and Collin. They just kept their ears up and looked around for any signs of danger.

"Ness we have to change. Do you mind waiting here a few minutes with them while I change?" he asked me softly.

I wanted to talk to him. Confront him more likely was it. I had a lot of questions. But I couldn't do it with him in his wolf form and connected to everybody.

"I...I need to talk to you. As you. Can't we just run as humans? Please?"

"I'll slow them all down. We should get as fast as we can to La Push. Can't it wait?"

I shook my head. I knew he would be slow in his human form and I knew I slowed him down, even if he pretended that I weighed nothing. But I wanted to know!

"How about this, you ask me questions and I'll just nod or shake my head to reply? Because going slow will not be safe. We don't know how fast or slow the danger will approach us."

I nodded. I couldn't burden him anymore. All this was already happening because of me. I didn't care if I had to talk to Jacob in his human or wolf form, I only wanted to talk to him, alone.

He went behind some trees along with the other four leaving me with the five wolves. I gently stroked Drew's bluish grey fur. Sometimes I don't get his concern. I understood the part where he was uncomfortable being naked with his five year old best friend. What I didn't get was why most of the time he tried to keep me away from his wolf form? He said that if by any chance I was near him in his wolf form and he was angry, then it would be the end of me. I had seen a live example in Emily. One wrong moment and she still holds the scars Sam gave her and Sam still bears the shame for hurting her. But I knew there is never a chance of Jake hurting me. Since the time I can remember which is almost my entire life, Jake has always been there. He has dressed as a doll when I broke mine. He became the not-so-funny clown when mom and dad didn't let me go to an actual clown show. He was even there when I was going through the hugely embarrassing phase human teens go through. The first time I saw the blood, I was scared to death. Knowing things in theory and knowing them in practical are two different roads. But he assured me I was not going to die or anything. By the time I realised what was really happening, I was drowned in the pool of embarrassment.

And yet for some reason, he strongly believes he is capable of hurting me. And I strongly believe he can't.

Drew gently growled snapping me out of my trance. I turned around to see the majestic russet brown wolf entering in my view. He looked so magical. His fur had grown and it had a beautiful sheen to it. His big black eyes fixed at me and in them I saw myself staring at him. At that moment I just wanted to run and hug that wolf around his neck like I used to as a little kid. But I stayed on the spot mesmerised by his gaze. My heart beats increased and almost instantly Jacob came near me and gave me a questioning look. I just shook my head. I took the ball of clothes from his mouth and stuffed it in my backpack. I climbed gently on his back, in fear of hurting him. But I know even if I punch Jake right into his guts, he won't even let out an ouch. I don't know if it's because of his alpha ego or his fear of hurting my feelings. I think it's the former.

It had been so long since I ever had the chance to ride on Jacob's back. Around the time I was maturing like a human teen, mom imposed certain restrictions on me and Jake. Like no running on his back, no sleeping in the same room, never sleeping in his arms, never wrestling him and a couple of other things I completely hated agreeing to. Dad was quite sympathetic. But he urged me to agree stating it's for the best.

Jake nodded at the rest and he started to run. He took the lead and we were almost flying through the thick forest. I could see everything around me, but not very clearly. I am still half human. I leaned on my stomach and buried my face at the nape of his neck in his thick fur. Jake always smelled wonderful to me. But as a wolf his scent magnified. I let myself drown into the enchanting wet and wild woodsy smell.

"Shall we talk?" I passed him the words through my power.

He nodded.

"Guys, can you'll please try not listening. I know it's impossible, but I would really appreciate if you'll ignore my blabber for the time." I passed to him, thus passing my message to everyone. Even to the ones who were guarding La Push at the moment.

Leah and Collin just gave me annoyed looks, while the rest of them quickly averted their gaze when Jake gave them a look.

"Please just tell me the truth Jake. It's the Volturi, isn't it?"

He did not say anything.

"Jake!" I kept passing him my view of Esme in my clothes, nightmares about the Volturi, my desperation to know the truth, my worry for my family and my wolf friends.

Finally he nodded.

Before I could realise I saw in my mind a new nightmare. My mom lying dead on the floor. Her head separated from her neck. Everybody else, the vampires, the wolves, the humans were standing behind grimacing in pain and agony. Then I saw Jane and Alec smiling their too perfect smile. And I passed it to everyone. Jake came to an immediate halt. And so did everybody else.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry everybody. I didn't mean to pass it to al of you'll." I passed my message to him and everybody.

I felt Jacob's muscles beneath me tense and un tense. He was unsure about what to do.

"I'm sorry Jake." He started again. I couldn't say anything more. I was far to gripped by fear. I didn't want to pass anything to anybody else besides Jake. And that had to wait. Only he can understand my nightmares. Only he could say the right words to comfort me.

But more than wanting to be comforted now, I want to fight. I have to learn to defend myself. I can't let my family and friends fight my battles for me. I don't want anybody else to be hurt. If they want me, then I will have to find a way to get to them. Nobody has to die for me. Nobody needs to be tortured.

"Jake I want to go back home. I want to help them." I told him softly in his ears. I didn't know what kind of emotions I would've passed to him if I would've used my power. So I chose to speak this time.

As soon as he heard my words, he ran faster.

"Please Jake. It's my family. I can't let them die." He let out an angry growl and kept on running faster and faster.

Within a few minutes, the familiar Forks forest surrounded us. And in another few minutes Jake stood face to face with a big black wolf, with six others standing behind him.

He nodded at Sam and left. Nobody followed us. I looked back to see them and they were already running around in different directions, guarding the boundaries of Forks. My home.

In another few minutes Jake halted a few yards from his house. I knew I had to get down. We had reached safely. He went back into the forest and came back dressed in a simple pair of shorts and nothing else. He ran towards me and held me tightly by my arms.

"Renesmee Cullen. Nothing is going to harm you. I will tear away everything you fear with everything I've got. You mean the world to me. Don't you even dare thinking about going back. You will stay here forever if that's how long the danger persists. I will tie you myself to a tree and put every wolf around you if that's what it takes to protect you. I will fight till my last breath to keep you alive Ness. Remove all those thoughts you have about being a martyr. I know you have them. I'm not going to let a single one of them come true."

I was in tears. His dark eyes so easily pierced my soul, knowing every thought I had ever had.

"Why?"

Was all I could manage to ask. He didn't have to die for me. No matter how good friends we are. No matter how inseparable we are. How can he even think about risking his life and for that matter everyone else's for me? His best friend of five years! Why do I mean the world to him?

His grip on me loosened. He thought for a long time and said, "Because you are my life. Without you, I can never exist. You are the sun that holds my world. You are my heart Renesmee and I've always loved you. And I will do anything to keep my love alive. Even if it means fighting till my last breath."

He loved me! He had loved me forever. Every memory, every question I had ever had, every concern he had ever had about me, just about ever thing now made sense. And yet I was confused. He had loved me since I was what? A mere baby? He would fight until his last breath for me? This was all too much for me to take in. The last thing I remember was falling in Jake's big warm arms before darkness took over.

_A.N. So he finally told her! Did you'll like it? next chapter will be from Bella's POV showing their preparations and their reactions about Jacob telling Ness the three words! I know I'm definitely excited for the next one. Are you'll. Please review:)_


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: Nope. Again. I can never own it sadly.

Chapter 9: The Preparation

Bella's POV

Sam had called. They had reached La Push safely. But something about the way he said it made me sure that something had happened on the way. But I decided to trust Jake. He wouldn't let anything at all harm my little one. If there was some reason because of which Jake could not call then I decided to be patient. He still is my best friend. Meanwhile Seth volunteered to come here for the fight. The wolves wanted to know how things progressed and in case there was an emergency and they needed help. It was Sam's decision to send someone for help. He didn't really have to do it. Now that Jacob had Renesmee with him, safely at La Push, they had nothing to worry about. If we got killed somehow, it wouldn't have made a difference. Nobody's imprint would've been harmed. And yet Sam insisted on sending someone. That was really generous of him.

The Denali's arrived in no time after the wolves left. All of them were really thankful that we called in time. Although they were a bit sad that they didn't have the chance to meet Renesmee. Eleazer, Tanya, jasper, Rose, Garrett and Edward immediately started discussing battle strategy. Alice was still in the heart of the forest, waiting to see things clearly. Emmet started calling up Nahuel to see if he and his family was alright. Edward had given him a phone the last time he had come over to meet us. But his cell was switched off. Had the Volturi hunt him and all his sisters and his aunt down too? What was going on? And why the hell did they have to come back and break our peace? Couldn't they bear to see a happy family? The Volturi have to be ended.

Kate, Carmen and I started training for the battle. A part of me loved the challenge a fight presented. The rush it gave me and the desire to win were all just too overwhelming. I had picked up fighting skills very easily. Edward had always refused to train me. He couldn't bear to see me as the target. After the Volturi had gone away five years back, I roped in everyone else to teach me whatever they could about fighting. Edward always said that there would never come a time when I would actually have to use my strength and skills. He said he would always protect me. He still somewhere deep down thought of me as the silly weak human I was. But I had my ways of convincing him.

We all left our tasks half way when the phone rang. I ran to the phone but Edward beat me to it. Let it be Renesmee. Let it be Renesmee. Let it be Renesmee. He let me pick up the phone and as soon as I heard the hello my concern grew ten folds. It wasn't Jake or Ness. It was Carlisle.

"Is Renesmee alright? Why hasn't Jake called yet Carlisle? Please tell me what's happening."

The entire family including Alice had gathered around us. Edward held my hand in his, comforting me.

"We don't really know. All Jake said was he told her it was the Volturi. He couldn't refuse her the truth. And that she is still in a shock. She wanted to come back and fight. Maybe surrender herself. But Jake is now keeping her safely with him and waiting to call only when her shock subsides. I'm leaving to see her now Bella. I swear I'll do whatever it takes to make her feel safe and happy." Carlisle swore.

"That monster! That foolish dog! He swore he would not tell her it was the Volturi. It was for her safety we came up with the elaborate plan and the lies. How can he not lie to her when it' her life at stake. Carlisle tell him that if anything happens to my daughter, I will cut him into a million pieces with my nails and burn each of them. My daughter is in a shock! God save his ass!"

Anger had now filled me. I wanted to lunge at Jacob Black's throat and rip it apart for putting my daughter into shock! Edward too seemed furious. He had come to trust Jake a lot over the last few years. Even when Ness and his feelings were changing for each other, Edward stayed on Jake's side swearing that Jake had promised to be patient and good. How could Jake do this?

"Bella, please calm down. I'll ask Jake to call you guys when I'm done talking to him. Renesmee is my granddaughter too."

With that Carlisle hung up the phone. Everyone was enraged at Jake. Except Rosalie and Alice it seemed. They both bit their lips whenever someone cussed Jacob. Finally after exactly three minutes of cussing Jake, Alice shouted,

"She isn't really five years old everybody. She is physically and mentally a sixteen seventeen year old girl. She is capable enough to make her own decisions and she has the right to know the truth. Everybody should just stop treating her as a child. She is a very smart girl and we all know that. Jake did the right thing. We cannot always keep her in the dark. She has grown up faster than anybody ever expected and we just need to accept the fact. We cannot force her to be a child. So stop this discussion right now!"

It was weird to see Alice this angry. Whenever Alice was angry she took revenge in her own small way, but she never really shouted.

"I agree with Alice on this one. Even though I'm really angry over the fact that that mutt put my baby girl into a shock, I have to agree that she has the right to know the truth. She isn't a kid."

And now Rose agreed too. Edward just nodded at Rose and dragged me away from everybody into the forest. I let him pull me. I was far too confused, angry, sad, hurt, betrayed, worried and thirsty at the same time. Thank god I was a full vampire now. I wish sometimes Ness to was. she wouldn't have suffered the shock then. My Renesmee.

"Let's hunt Bells. Look at your eyes. You need to hunt."

And I followed his words without really giving it any thought. I let all my inhibitions down and let my senses carry me to every corner of this forest. I let whatever anger and frustration I had on the animals. I drank from three elks ruthlessly. Edward just stayed nearby without disturbing me. Finally when the anger part of me subsided, the concern part took over. I hugged him fiercely and let him console me.

"Bell's this is Jacob Black we are talking about. You know he would protect het no matter what. She is his entire world. If he told her the truth then it could be because of the desperation and worry he must've seen in her mind. We should give him a chance until we know anything more."

I nodded, not knowing which emotion to allow taking over my mind.

Edward kissed me lightly on the lips. But then lust took over me and before he could break the kiss, I deepened it. Every time it feels like the first time. And the lust takes over me so completely that I don't think I can have enough of him ever!

He breaks away just a little and whispers, "Bella, stop."

I look at him, confused by the sudden break.

"Six days. Alice saw the weather and the scene when it happens. In six days they shall be here."

Six days. Six more days I'll have to be away from my daughter. Six more days until we are threatened again. Six more days until the war that could possibly take people precious to me away.

"We need to go back Bells. Alice has some news about these strange new guards."

We ran back to the house in a matter of a few seconds. Everybody was already surrounding Alice. Jasper had held her hand. Alice started.

"They have shield of a different kind. When they come, we won't be able to smell them. For a few moments we will be confused. Only when they come in sight will we be able to attack. Some vampire among them may have the power to do that. And Edward, I see you confused too. Seems like you won't be able to read their minds. We shall fight right in the heart of these woods. I can't see if at all the Volturi have sent them after your clan Tanya. I can see no order behind these actions. There is something off about this entire thing. They have some new tricks up their sleeves it seems. The Volturi would know that we would immediately come to our cousins' rescue. And yet they have sent only ten guards. I'm trying my best to see the big three. But I'm drawing blank. Maybe this new shield protects me from seeing their futures too. But I can see these ten guards approaching. And then nothing else. Bits of fighting in between. But no deaths and no outcome."

"So we fight blind again." Emmet concluded.

I t took us all a few minutes to take in the news. There was definitely something up besides these ten guards. Aro must've bigger plans. After all hasn't eradicating my family become his recent obsession?

We all started to move back to our previous actions. But everyone was just too disturbed to concentrate. Alice retreated to the forest with Jasper. Now I fought with more determination keeping the ever growing tension about my family in the back of my mind. We have to win this war.

After about an hour Seth arrived. When I asked him about Ness, he told me the things I already knew. He was actually shocked. He didn't know about Renesmee's shock.

"He took her to Billy's and hasn't phased yet. So I don't know if she has recovered or not. But Ness is a strong girl. She was really worried. She saw Esme in her clothes. Deep down she knew it was the Volturi. And then she had this scary vision in which you-"

"Seth please?" Edward requested knowing fully well what he was about to say. Sometimes I so hated this habit of his.

"Sorry mate. She was too worried and she wanted to come back. Jake took her as quickly as he could to Billy's. I don't know what happened after that." He added reconstructing his words carefully this time.

Edward thanked him and showed him the way to the guest room. Seth quickly fell asleep. He was doing too much for us. He ran up and down the entire day just for us. I should do something for him when all this ends. I let Edward know these thoughts by lowering my shield.

"I was thinking too. and I think I have an idea of what he might want." He said smiling a little.

And then the phone rang again. And again I rushed to it with Edward besides me.

It was Carlisle.

"She is fine Bella. She says she will talk to you in the morning. She is just too tired. Jake is not letting her out of his sight. They seemed to be exceptionally quite about all this. Seems like Ness is just scared."

"Please Carlisle, please give her the phone." I pleaded to him. I knew I could comfort my daughter.

"Bells, she told me clearly she doesn't want to talk to anyone right now. Not even Jake. Please give her until then. She swore she will call you the first thing in the morning. And Jake wants to talk to the two of you. But privately. So he will call you'll in fifteen minutes by which time he expects you'll to be away from everybody else's hearing range."

"Just give him the phone right now Carlisle. That dog is going to be killed by my bare hands."

"Bell's please let me call you in private. This is urgent." Jake's voice came and went away. All I could hear now was the dial tone.

Those fifteen minutes were the most agonising fifteen minutes of my entire life. Edward and I left for the forest again.

And then Edward's phone vibrated.

"I told her."

Those words, his tone, the pain and regret in his voice were enough to let us know what he had told her. But why had he told her despite all his promises to wait. What had happened?

A.N. Please let me know guys if the story is really that bad. Because I seem to be getting low reviews despite all the hits. So please read and review. Any opinions and suggestions or questions will always be entertained. Thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: It's only owned by Stephanie Meyer.

CHAPTER 10. A bit of truth, a bit of love and a lot of secrets

Nessie's POV

I held my hand out to Jake. I wanted to talk to mom and dad and explain everything. But he didn't give me the phone. There was a guilty look on his face. But why? Why did loving me make him feel guilty? The only thing he said was that this was happening too fast and at the wrong time. But I didn't care how fast this had happened, I couldn't even care about the fact that this had happened at a very wrong time. The only thing that mattered was that he loves me. He had always loved me and he would always love me. But he hated himself for saying those words to me. I don't understand why they all treat me like an actual five year old sometimes.

"I told her." He said to mom and dad. I knew they were going to be mad at him. I kept asking Jake for the phone, but he refused to hand it over. It was only a miracle how we drived away the ever so perceptive grandpa Carlisle. So I settled back on his old bed and listen. He paced around in his tiny old bedroom with the phone. I just hope they aren't too hard at him. After all I too...love him? I definitely knew since the past few weeks I started liking my best friend. But love? I don't know.

But I know the next time he says I love you, I'll tell him I love you too. Because deep down I know that Jake is the one. There was never anybody besides him and there can be no one besides him. He is the one person who loves me so unconditionally and selflessly. For him it's always my happiness and my comforts that come first. He is the only one I've known all my life. The one who has always been there for me no matter what. The one whose face I want to see every morning. The one who has always lend me a shoulder to cry on, held his arms open just for me. The one who has always been the centre of my world. And the one who promised m a few hours back that he would fight till his last breath to keep me safe. Why didn't I tell him I love you too while I had the chance! Stupid me!

"Why Jacob?" I heard my dad asking him.

"Because I thought I would lose her. She wanted to come back. Give herself up. She is my world and I just could not bear the thought of anything happening to her. I know what I said was wrong. It was too early. I didn't mean to break all the promises I made to you two. I swear. But in that moment I just had to tell her what she means to me." He avoided my eye the whole while but on the last line he turned to me and looked me in the eye. There was love, guilt, worry and more guilt in his eyes. I could not take it any longer. I got up, stopped his pacing cupped his face with my hands.

And I passed him everything I had ever felt for him. When I was a baby, he was my coolest brother. He had protected me from the Volturi. He had always pleaded to hold me and I had also wanted to always be in his arms. As a young child, he was my best play mate. The one who would compete with me in everything and let me win. The one who could make even studies fun. The one who would save me from the boring lessons everyone else gave. Through my teens, he had been with me understanding every change I felt. He was my safe place, my secret keeper. He became the best friend anybody would die for. Our relationship had become as easy as breathing. We didn't need words to talk. Our worlds had become one. Then I showed him the past few weeks, when I really started noticing him. How I noticed the way he frowned when he was confused, how his dark eyes held a spark when they looked at me smiling, how looking at his muscles and his body made my stomach clench, how each of his touches made me blush, how I had wished we were something more than best friends. How in the moment when I had seen him in his wolf form I had wanted to go and embrace him, never to leave him. And how much right now I wanted to tell him I love you right now.

"Jake. I love you a lot. Please don't do this to me."

Then I passed him something I never meant to. I don't know that overtook me. But in that moment when Jake and I both knew we loved each other, this image formed automatically in my head. We were walking down the First Beach hand in hand. The beach was deserted and the moonlight made my skin glow. We stopped walking and he looked at me. His eyes shone in the moonlight, again with an image of me looking into them. He was grinning at me. He took my hands and kissed them. I was blushing. Then he slowly and gently brought his lips on mine and we shared a perfect kiss. His lips moved in perfect rhythm with mine. One of his hands fitted perfectly around my waist. His other hand gently ran through my curls. My hands perfectly cupped his face, pulling him closer and-

"Ness stop. Please." He is in pain. He regrets telling me the truth. And I'm responsible for all of that. His eyes said it all. And again without realising I had passed him that too. I folded my hands to my chest now.

"No Ness I'm not in pain. And you are responsible for nothing. Please please do not blame yourself for something you are not responsible for. Renesmee?" as Jake kept repeating my name, my mom and dad kept repeating his over the phone.

"Why is she blaming herself Jacob? Answer me you dog! What have you done to my daughter?"

I snatched the phone from his hand as he stared at me not knowing what to do.

"He regrets loving me." I said in flat simple words. I tried hard not to cry. But I could not hold back any longer. My family was in trouble because of my existence. The love of my life regretted loving me. Why did I even exist then? What meaning did my life hold if I was just a danger and burden to everyone? I am a freak who is not supposed to exist.

"Shh Nessie. Darling will you please listen once to what we have got to say? Please Love?" dad asked me. I managed to make a sound to tell him yes.

"I know a lot is going on in your mind. First the Volturi and then whatever happened between you and Jake. First of all, the Volturi coming here is not your fault. They always hated us, because we did not join them. They see us as a threat. So they had only two options. Either recruit us or destroy us. When persuasion did not work, they chose to find excuses and senseless reasons to accuse us and destroy us. And darling they used you as an excuse. You have seen Nahuel. He was never a threat or a burden. And neither are you. You have a family that loves you a lot Renesmee. Think about the mother who died giving birth to you. Think about the aunt who fought for you. They did this even before they knew you. They love you Renesmee. And so do all of us. You made our lives complete."

That made me feel better. A lot better actually but there was still this problem with Jake and dad had unknowingly reminded me of an image of mum as a human and how I had hurt her and yet she had fought for me. She had loved me. They all love me. Then why is Jake behaving like he hates himself for loving me? I wiped my tears and muttered,

"Thanks dad."

"Your mother wants to talk to you Ness." And then he handed over the phone to her.

"Oh Nessie! I'm so sorry for whatever has happened. But know this Ness, whatever happens, we will always love and protect you no matter what. You are my little miracle. And I know Jake is listening to us now. So whatever I say next is for both of you. Darling Jake has loved you since the beginning of your life. You are meant for him and he is meant for you. There are legends about the relationship the two of you share. And we always thought that we will tell you everything. Every bit of truth once you were old enough. But then you grew up so fast. Before any of us ever realised you became old enough to know everything. Your feelings started to change. And the changes happened so soon that none of us were prepared for it. We all are at fault to hide the truth from you time and again. But we only did it to protect you. We fear once you know the truth you might hate us all." Concern filled her voice completely, along with a little bit of anger.

"I never would mom! How could I...I love you all...I can never..."

"I know Ness. I know. A part of me is sure you will forgive us, but a part of me is scared that you won't. That's why Jake is reluctant to tell you anything. We made him swear that he would wait at least until you had completely matured to tell you everything. How he feels about you. How he had always felt about you. Thus he regrets doing what he did. He doesn't regret loving you darling. He regrets his past, he regrets breaking his promise to us and he regrets that just because you'll are best friends, you will feel obligated to love him and not really love him."

"At least try to tell me the truth once. Whatever happened cannot over shadow what I feel for any of you. Please treat me like the grown up I feel and look like, once in a while. And Jake I would never feel obligated to love you. Jacob Black I can never love anyone else. Don't you get it that you are the only one that was and will ever be?" I stared back at his eyes, now filled with tears too. But this time love overshadowed every other emotion he had.

"I love you." He mouthed without making any sound. And I just jumped and hugged him fiercely. He caught me in his strong arms and made me forget everything else at that moment except the three words that declared his love for me.

"Ness? Ness? Renesmee? Jacob?" Dad said this time. His voice came out angrily at the last word.

"Dad." I answered breaking myself from Jake's embrace. I blushed furiously as I realised what we had finally accepted.

"Darling please hand the phone over to Jake? And before I say goodbye I want to tell you to think wisely Ness before you take any rash decision. Grandpa and grandma are there if you ever need them. And call us if you have any problem. We love you Renesmee Cullen. "

"Love you too dad. And mom too. And everybody else." and then Jake's hand took the phone from mine before I could even think of giving it to him.

"Go to another room." My dad said the words sternly.

He walked out winking at me. That made my stomach explode with thousands of butterflies.

Jacob. Jacob.

He is my world and don't care about his past. Nothing can change what I feel for him. I heard him go the kitchen. I tried not to listen but I could not help. I stood by the bedroom door and listened. I only heard Jake's voice.

"Yes! I'm not forcing her! How could you even think so!"

Then, "Of course I'm gonna tell her everything. I will explain everything properly."

After a moment, "I know. I won't overwhelm her."

After another few moments he said in a slightly louder voice, "See I'm going to protect her and keep her here until you kill off all those bloodsuckers. Even if she will hate me after she knows the truth, I will keep her here until there is no danger. And if then she wants me to disappear from her life then I will do that."

What? How could he even think I would tell him to disappear?

"Bells that's absolutely ridiculous! I would never take advantage of her. This is love Bella. Not some stupid teenage lust. I can never hurt her. You are insane for even thinking that I would try to get physical with her!"

Now Jacob was angry. He said the next sentence in a calmer tone,

"I can ask Sam and Emily to let her have a room or move in there myself for...?"

Mom or dad answered the question that suddenly picked my interest. Alice must've seen how long this fight would last.

"Yes Edward. I will protect her. Not overwhelm her. Not force her. Not get physical with her. Not stay in the same room with her. And help her understand everything. I got it Edward."

And then Jake said, "Yes. Thank you. Finally. Goodbye. And umm, we'll all be in our wolf forms at the time. Seth will be there with you guys. If you need any help you just pass it to him and we will come."

At last he said, "Sure sure. You know I will find a way to still protect her. Ya ya. Goodbye and goodluck. Keep me informed." And then he started walking back.

I kept back to his bed and settled myself there. He opened the door and looked at me. Then he looked down and blushed. Oh my god! I didn't even know Jacob Black could blush. He looked so cute when he did that.

"You heard everything, didn't you?"

"Well you weren't trying too hard not to be heard."

"Look I'm sorry for whatever has happened in the past few hours. Just give me a chance to explain it all." He said taking my hands in his. My heart started beating fast and my stomach clenched further when I looked him in the eye.

"I give you all the chances in the world. Now can I please have some truth? And one more thing. Umm I heard what you said and umm of course we won't be getting umm physical anytime soon, but umm, I don't wanna stay away from you. Can we please stay here until...?" I wanted him to answer two of my questions.

But all he said, "You can stay wherever you like and we will do whatever you want until however long it takes to kill of those vamps. Ok?"

I nodded, blushing furiously myself. Jake settled besides me and I snuggled in his arms the moment he held them open for me.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." I whispered. And suddenly I was afraid about what I would come to know.

_A.N. So please do tell me if you like this story or not. All kinds of criticism is welcome. Thank you._


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: Only owned by SM.

CHAPTER 11. Finally everything makes sense.

Nessie's POV

So this was it. The truth time. Was I actually ready for it?

"Sweetheart please listen to me, don't leave me before you hear it all." He said pleadingly as I buried myself in his warm chest. I felt so safe and so loved, locked away with him like this, in his arms.

"I won't. I swear Jake. Nothing can change the way I feel for you."

"Can I ask you something before I start?"

I nodded against his chest.

"Umm you don't feel obligated to love me, right? Because I want you to know, that there is an entire life time ahead of you. I will understand if it is someone else who will make you feel complete."

Now I looked up at him and he sounded sincere. I thought he was joking. How could he even think there could be someone else besides him after all that I showed him? I cupped his cheek and showed him how content I felt right now being cuddled with him on his bed. I showed him how I never want this scene to change. I showed him that I wanted to wake ten years later in the arms of the same man. I want to wake up in his arms for the rest of forever.

"Thank you." he said kissing my hands.

"So umm..."

"Ya. Let's start from the start. I was a normal teenager with two best friends. I had an ordinary life. One day the Cullens had moved in and about half a year later your mom did. Your mum and I, we had known each other as kids. She had spent a few summers here. Your mother was immediately attracted to Edward and so was Edward to your mom. Carlisle later explained it to me that she was your dad's singer. Her blood called out to him. It was difficult for him to stay away from her and it was also difficult for him to restrain himself for wanting her blood. Bella didn't know the Cullens were vampires and at the time I didn't know too. So one day when she came over to the beach, she asked me about them and I told her the legend I had always heard as kid about the Cullens being vampires. That's when she must've guessed what he was. When they got together despite all differences, their paths crossed with James, Victoria and Laurent. Your mom told you that story, didn't she?"

I nodded. She had told me about James, the tracker. How he felt thirsty for mom's blood too and how he had attacked her and how dad had saved her.

"But how is his story connected to all this?" I asked. I was completely confused.

"I'm getting to that. What I guess they didn't tell you was that your dad left your mom shortly after this incident?"

"What?" dad could have never left mom. They both loved each other so much. They were made for each other. This couldn't have been true.

"Well being close to the vampire world was turning out to be more dangerous for Bella than anyone ever thought. Her life was in constant danger. So your dad decided for her life, he should move away. He didn't want to change her. To him being a vampire was more of a curse than a boon. So when he left her, she became lifeless. One day she came down to meet me with bikes broken beyond repair. When I saw her it was as if I was seeing a ghost. All life had been drained from her. As we repaired the bikes and hung out, I felt some life coming back to her and I started to...to fall for her. I had always had a crush on Bella. And seeing her like that filled me with rage. I wanted to kill Edward for doing this to her. I tried to get close to her but she couldn't accept me. And it was all his fault. One day I got really angry and I phased. It was very difficult. I didn't know what was happening with me. And the next second I felt everyone's minds connected to me, overwhelming me with whatever they knew. Eventually Sam calmed me down and got me back to phase. Earlier this used to be slow and painful. And I knew right the second I phased back that I couldn't be with Bella without letting her know our secret. You've seen what happened with Emily. I learned that I had phased because that James mate Victoria and his friend Laurent were hunting Bella. We killed Laurent. But could not catch Victoria. I couldn't stand being away from Bella. So I finally gave her a hint and she guessed the rest. So finally she was in on our tribe secret. Everybody accepted her easily out here. I still kept trying and she still kept refusing. But I knew she would have broken eventually. Life was easy again. Until your mother decided to go cliff-diving one day. I had promised her I would take her one day. But she headed out alone. Later she confined in me that she did it to see him. Doing something dangerous would make her hallucinate about Edward. When I realised she was in the water and she hadn't come up for a long time I jumped in to save her. And that's what Alice saw. Bella jumping in and her future disappearing. Alice came here to check on Bella. She came to know that her future disappeared because she couldn't see wolves. I took her to her house and Alice was already there. There was a phone ring. It was Carlisle. He asked where Charlie was and I said he was preparing for the funeral. He kept the phone and I realised I never mentioned he had gone to prepare Harry Clearwater's funeral. Alice came to know it was Edward on the phone and not Carlisle. And he thought Charlie had gone to prepare for your funeral. Alice saw him going to the Volturi when he thought you were dead. To save him, Bella flew all the way to Italy and stopped him. The three warned him to change her or it would be the end of them. She could not know their secret. So they came back and put everything behind. They deided to forget the last couple of months."

"Oh Jake. I'm sorry." I really didn't know what to say. I felt so bad for him. But I also felt betrayed. He had loved my mom! And my dad had left mom! That was all too much to take in.

As if he was listening to my thoughts he said, "Do you want to know more or do you want me to stop here for the day?"

"No umm please continue."

"When they got back together, Edward didn't allow Bella to see me. He thought young wolves were dangerous. We eventually snuck out. She missed her friend and I missed her as something more than a friend. I still kept persuading her. I even tried to kiss her and she ended up breaking her hand while trying to hit me. After that Edward warned me never to touch her. We learned that Victoria had still not given up. She built a new born army to attack Bella. She wanted revenge. So to protect her, the wolves and the vampires formed a truce. It was very cold on the day of the fight. So in the tent before the fight she slept in my arms. During that night I learned that Edward was a nice guy and I learned his reasons for keeping her human. He also learned that I would've been better for Bella. She could be a human with me, have kids, grow up and eventually die one day. That night Bella kept on repeating my name in her dreams. In the morning when I went outside the tent to phase and join the fight, I heard Edward say the best night of his life was when she had agreed to marry him. On hearing that I was hurt. I thought somewhere deep down she had loved me too. But she didn't care about me. She felt bad for hurting me and asked me to come meet her. I phased back and I went to meet her. Edward let us be alone in the tent. I said quite a number of rude things and said it would be easy to take myself out of the picture with all the war going outside."

"How could you Jake?" I was suddenly angry. Angry at all of them.

"Please Ness. Hear me out completely."

I nodded as he continued.

"She begged me not to go. To say truthfully, I was playing her. I wanted her to confess that she liked me too. I knew she did. She asked me to kiss her. And that was our first real kiss. I went outside happily with a promise that I will come back. But this realisation only hurt all the three of us. In the war I was hurt badly. When she came to see me later she told me her choice. It would always be him. After she left I left too. I couldn't stay in this place any longer. I decided to stay as a wolf forever. It was on the day of the wedding, I felt compelled to come back. I finally figured more than love I just wanted to see her happy. I accepted her choice. I asked her when they were changing her. She said after the honeymoon. And then I was enraged. She couldn't possibly have a honeymoon with him, while she was still a human. She told me to mind my own business. Eventually my brothers got me out and calmed me down. A few weeks later Charlie called Billy to say Bella had returned and that she was sick. I thought they had finally changed her. When I went to see her I was shocked. She was heavily pregnant with you. I wanted to kill Edward at the time for hurting the girl I had loved so much. Ness I had wanted to kill you." He paused and looked at me. I was hurt. How could the love of my life want to kill a poor little innocent baby! How could he want to kill me!

"Ness. Please listen. I didn't know what you were. I thought , there was a monster growing inside Bella that was killing her from within. She was in terrible state. You were breaking her bones and starving her. When I phased and my brothers saw what happened, they decided to kill Bella for the same reasons. They thought you were a monster and a threat to the humans. I couldn't let them kill Bella. I ran back to the Cullens and told them. Sam couldn't stop me because I was the real Alpha. Seth followed me, because he liked the Cullens and knew they wouldn't really hurt Bella. Leah followed because she wanted to get away from Sam. That story I'll tell you later. So now the wolves had lost their surprise element. I kept feeling this pull towards Bella constantly. I felt it was because I loved her. But it was because of you. Even from in there we had formed a connection. Yet I was foolish enough and didn't realise the truth. I still believed you were a monster. Eventually after the gruesome delivery that you already remember clearly, I saw you and I realised whatever I had ever felt for Bella was just a misunderstanding. You were a part of her and I thought it was her I loved. But it was you Renesmee. It had always been you. Even before she was pregnant with you, our connection was mean to be. We were always meant to be. I thought by mistakenly it was Bella. Please Renesmee don't hate me now. Whatever I did in my past I'm completely ashamed of it. I wish I could change everything I did. I wished I had seen you before to realise that it was you and not Bella that I was meant to be with. Please Ness, please forgive me."

I was stunned. I was a monster killing my own mother, but I never knew Jake wanted to kill me then. I don't know how he fell for me so young. How could he have fallen in love with a mere baby? How had his love for my mom changed so drastically? Today when I look at Jake and mom together, they seem nothing more than friends. Any hint of love they must've had for each other was gone. I could've never imagined that was their past.

After a long silence I finally managed to say, "Why Jake? How did you fall for me as a baby? Is that why you stuck around because you loved me since then? It's a little creepy Jake that you fell for me when I was a mere baby."

"It's because I imprinted Ness. I imprinted on you."

Imprint. A word that was carelessly slipped out from the other wolves mouths. This word had earned all of them an angry glare from Jake always. A word that was eventually stopped being used around me, about the time I turned one in human years.

All I had learnt about this word after forcing Jake and Seth was that once a wolf saw his soul mate, they imprint on her and become tied to her forever.

I never gave it much thought. I had always thought of Jake as an older brother when he had told me that. Although I had always felt that Jake was mine, I decided that if Jake sees this woman, then I would let him go and be happy with her forever. I would not come in his way. Then I buried that thought deep in my mind because I just wanted to enjoy whatever I had with Jake at the time. I never realised that Jake was already so tied to me, that he had already imprinted on me. How could I have been so foolish? How did I completely forget about imprinting?

Jake had imprinted on me! I was his soul mate. His other half and he was mine.

Suddenly all the confusion, the hatred, the anger I had for him all vanished. A sense of pride filled me. I'm Jacob Black's imprint. I'm his other half. His forever. And he is mine forever. Love erased every doubt, every question, every betrayal and every bit of anger.

"Kiss me Jake. Please." I said to him as I looked him in the eye. He looked so scared that I would reject him. He was in pain and misery. On hearing those words he became unsure. His brows furrowed as he looked at me, unsure about what to do.

I showed him how I felt. Content. Happy. Proud to be his imprint. I showed him I was already tied to him in an unbreakable bond. I showed him that his love for me was all that mattered. Not his past. I again passed him an image of us kissing, but this time in his room, on his bed, in his arms.

And then his lips were on mine, continuing where my images stopped. His lips fit so perfectly with mine. His touch was so smooth and gentle. Our hearts beat in perfect rhythm together. His hands fit perfectly around my waist. My hands perfectly fit around his neck. This was meant to be. No two people could fit together so perfectly. This was all the proof I needed. He is my life. He is my everything. And I'm his. Forever.

_A.N. First of all thanks to Amb, Serena, LoverofVamps and Anonymous for reviewing. Also Lauren3638. Girl you made my day! And to everyone else please Read and Review. Let me know if you think I did justice to the past story and their first Kiss. Thank You._


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: Is it necessary to put it in all chaps?

_**A.N. I just wanted to say, this chapter will have two POV's. First Bella and then Nessie. So enjoy!**_

CHAPTER 12.

**Bella's POV**

"I think we handled it quite well." Edward said, as we receded to our room for the day. How had the day changed so suddenly? One moment I was seeing my daughter enjoy with her best friend. Then there was a vision in which threat loomed upon all of us. Then I had to send my daughter away with her best friend and a wolf pack. And then I learned that my daughter and her best friend had realised they loved each other. We are vampires. It's difficult for us to accept change so easily.

I thought the Volturi wouldn't have bothered with us for a long while. But I was wrong. The only thing they had in mind was destruction of my family.

"Bella, love, please open your mind. I want to know what you are thinking." Edward said kissing my forehead. I let the shield around me down and let him know what I felt. I'm glad I learnt how to finally use my shield properly. Things had become so easy and so effortless when I could let him know whatever I thought. Although I had to make a conscious effort to get the walls down. Otherwise they remained shielding my mind. I let him see my worries about Nauhel's disappearance, my worries about Alec and Jane, my worries about Charlie and most of all my worries about Renesmee.

"It will be alright. Sooner or later this was going to happen. If the Volturi come again, I swear it will be the end of them." He started caressing my hair and giving me small kisses all over my hands, my neck, my face, my lips.

"What about Ness? Will she be alright? Will Jake really not force her to...to get physical?" I said letting go the Volturi topic.

He chuckled at the last part and said, "You know one thing I've picked from Jake's mind in these last few weeks was that he hated himself for looking at her like that. I'm sure by now those feelings must've altered a bit because Nessie's did too. But in his mind Jake has always known that he is a bit stronger and Ness is half human. He is scared that he would hurt her. He worries if one day he is too angry and she is too near, he would end up making the same mistake as Sam. That's why he rarely used to take her to La Push. He didn't want her around so many unstable werewolves where the legends about imprinting are casual talks. And Nessie hasn't really ever thought about getting physical. But then again her feelings could've been altered. And since Nessie has learnt from Alice how to control her thoughts, she could've thought something new without me knowing. "

"I don't get it. How could he resist it when he loves her so much and Ness too?"

"Are you encouraging them?" he asked raising his eye brows.

"No! Definitely not! But I don't get the resisting part. I couldn't ever resist you. And I know how difficult it was for you. But you had this great self control thing going on. Yet we did it, with you being a full vampire and me being a full human."

"I guess that's how the imprint bond works. It's much stronger. Her needs, her comforts become his first priority."

"Does Sam or Jared or Quil or Paul feel the same way? After all their imprints are full humans and Embry always makes passes about their sex life."

"No they don't. Because they found their imprints as old as themselves. They never had to be someone's older brother, best friend, protector and lover together. They had never seen their imprints grow up in front of their eyes. They never had to worry about seeing them fall from a bicycle or get fever, or for that matter see them the first time their imprint starts going through puberty. On the other hand Quil and Jake have the same opinions. But he is at least glad Claire isn't growing up at Nessie's speed. He is enjoying being her elder brother at the moment."

"This imprinting is way confusing than it seems. I'm so glad vampires don't imprint. Otherwise we wouldn't have had Nessie." I said to him smiling for the first time in the entire day.

"Let's forget about all of it for now and enjoy whatever moments we can." He said in his most enticing voice. And then lust overtook me. I thought about all our intimate moments from our second honeymoon. And in the next few minutes I couldn't hold my shield up any longer. We treasured each touch, each kiss, each I love you. I know I should be worried about my daughter and be training for the fight. But at that moment only Edward mattered. We could never know when trouble would come knocking again.

**Nessie's POV**

Sunlight fell into the room onto Jake's face. I looked at him as he squinted his eyes. He looked so innocent and so happy in his sleep. And I felt so perfect with him snuggled up in his huge arms warm like that. I thought about yesterday. What a day it was!

Yesterday! For all I know my family could be fighting the Volturi right now. I had forgotten all about them. I hope it's only those ten vampires they told me about. I need to talk to them. See if they are alright. I still wish I could go home. Maybe save them. But now leaving Jake was the thing I was most worried about. I can never leave him. I tried to break free from Jake's strong hold. But Jake was well just too huge for me. And I didn't want to really wake him from his happy dreams. But just then I heard the door of his house open. And then I smelled. It was Billy. I forgot all about him too. He had left for Sam's house when we had walked in yesterday.

"Jake?" Billy called out.

Jake stirred a little, but ended up pulling me closer and burying his head in my hair and sleeping again. I blushed furiously as I thought about how exactly we had ended up like this. I absent mindedly started rubbing Jake's arm that was on my waist smoothly. I thought about the perfect kiss we had shared last night. The butterflies it gave me. The love it made me feel. Jacob Black really loved me! It still hadn't seeped into me completely. I feel like doing a happy dance. My Jake loved me!

"Hmm. I would love to wake up to that every day." He said, still buried in my curls.

Shit! Again I had passed him things without meaning to.

"Hey." Was all I could say.

He deeply inhaled my hair and finally got up. My heart started beating faster and my blush just deepened as he slowly got up and looked me in the eye.

"Nessie?" Billy shouted this time.

Jake laughed a bit and said, "I guess he needs some answers too. I'll be right back. Why don't you go have a bath?"

He got up and I held on to his hand. He looked at me questioningly.

"_No good morning kiss?" _I passed to him with my ability.

He bent down and kissed my forehead. "Good morning princess." He said. This was the same scene we had shared every morning a few years back. Back when I was about twelve physically, this routine had stopped. Another one of mom's restriction. But now everything seemed so different. Although I used to get butterflies even then. Every touch, every kiss had such different meanings now. Back then it was a kid's dream that someday Jacob Black would be more than a friend and now its reality. Even the childhood nick name, princess now meant something more. Although I was disappointed it wasn't what we had shared last night, it was still a kiss from Jake that was filled with his love and promise. I let him go and got up slowly from his bed. Everything in his room smelled and felt so like him. I knew going back to my own house would be difficult.

My own house! God I'm so easily distracted. What is wrong with me? Phone! I need to find the phone. Jake must've left it in the kitchen last night.

He was already in the kitchen with his dad. Talking in hushed voices. As soon as I walked in his eyes were already on me and all conversation had stopped.

"Hey Ness. I've seen you after an entire month. Didn't you miss your Uncle Billy?" Billy said opening his arms. I hugged him quickly. Billy had always been my best uncle. He told the best stories mostly about the wolves and got me gifts with some kind of wolf on them. I was always fascinated with the wolves, especially because I came to know so much more about Jake the werewolf through them. And I was always welcomed at his place. It was a different story that Jake didn't get me here often.

"I missed you a lot Billy. But you know Jake."

He smiled a knowing smile and said, "Well help yourself to some breakfast. It's in those containers. Emily gave me."

"Umm...actually I need to call mom and dad first." I told to both of them.

Jake nodded and picked up the phone from the dining table. I held out my hand. I wanted to talk to them before he said something to anger them. He handed it to me and I quickly dialled their number.

"Ness is everything alright?" Aunt Rose's worried voice actually calmed me at that moment. At least it means the fight must've not started yet.

"I'm fine Rose. How is everything there? Have they come as yet?"

"We are fine. Nothing has happened till now. I'm sure no one told you, but I'm going to Ness. The Volturi will be arriving five days from today. We don't know how long the fight will last. I think you deserve the truth."

"Yes she does. And Jasper and Emmett agree too." Aunt Alice now said through the phone.

Her still chirpy voice relaxed me more.

"Thank you guys. Where are mom and dad?" I asked.

"Oh well...umm they are still in their room." Aunt Alice said.

I could hear Emmett and Jasper laughing. Then I heard a smack and knew Aunt Rose must've hit Uncle Emmett. I cringed when Alice said they were in their room. But you can always count on Uncle Emmett to make you laugh.

"We are here Ness. It's enough you guys. How are you sweetheart? Did you sleep well?" dad asked.

"I'm fine dad. Are all of you'll fine. How are the Denali's? They reached in time?" I said not answering the last question. How could I tell my dad, I slept in my werewolf's arms the entire night and I loved it?

"They are fine sweetheart. Everyone is alright. We all are just worried about you. Ten guards is not a big problem at all. And the Denali's say hi to you and send their love."

"Say hi and tell them I miss them a lot."

"We miss you too." the Denali's said in unison.

"Dad, could you give the phone to mom?"

"Hey darling. Are you alright?" mom said in her ever so worried voice.

"Yes ma. Stop worrying about me. Vampires are coming to attack you'll not me. Please tell me you'll are prepared. Tell me you'll will win and nobody will be harmed."

"Renesmee, you don't need to worry about us. Tell me how are you? Is everything fine now? Did Jake say something overwhelming to you?"

"No mum. I'm completely fine. And Jake told me the entire truth. And you know something? I don't care whatever happened in the past. It's gone and I cannot change that. Maybe I was a little angry initially and a bit grossed out too, but I'm fine now. I understand. It wasn't really anyone's fault. And now I'm happy. I've got Jake." I added the last sentence in the tiniest whisper. It would've been embarrassing even if Billy already knew about all of this.

Jake smiled his brilliant white smile when he heard that. Sometimes I wish we were all humans. At least I could've had some secrets then.

"What! Jake told her! It's about time." I heard Uncle Emmett say. And of course it was followed by another smack.

"We are happy for you Ness!" Aunt Alice said from behind.

"Are you happy Renesmee?" my dad asked.

And I didn't even hesitate before answering, "Yes I'm happy dad. I feel complete, you know. But I'm worried about you'll."

"Don't be. We've got your mother. There is no way anyone could get past her."

"Ness, sweetheart, take care and think wisely before you do anything." I blushed at my mom's words.

"Yes mum. I love you. And I love all of you'll. Wait Jake wants to talk to you."

I handed the phone in his waiting hands.

"Bells, just keep me informed. I'll keep at least six of the pack ready at the time. Just one signal and we'll be there."

I heard mom say thank you.

He said bye and then hung up. He looked at me and said, "Aren't you hungry? I'm starving!"

"When are you not hungry Jake? Wait I'll set the table." I said as I started opening the cupboards to remove the plates and spoons.

"Oh just sit down. Dad, do you want tea?" he actually pushed me into the chair and set the plates on the table.

"Sure. It's been a long time since you have offered to make me anything." Billy said.

"Ya, well don't get used to it old man. You should move around in that age. It's healthy for you."

Billy just shook his head in disappointment and I smiled. This is the care free, slightly cocky and immature Jake that I like. The one who wasn't always on his guard around me.

He made sure that I ate everything he put on my plate before he even touched his. I had a bath and I waited in the living room for him to get done. Billy watched some football game on the T.V. I liked the fact that Billy was just as comfortable with silence as I was. It wasn't awkward.

"Hey. So what do you want to do today? You want to meet Em and Sam? The guys will be there if you want to hang out with them? But we could do something else if you want to. Go to the first beach? Or just watch T.V.?"

"Sure. I haven't seen Emily in a long time. How long is she now? Seven months? And I want to thank the boys for yesterday."

"Alright. She would love to see you. She always complained I never got you there enough. And ya I guess she is in the seventh month."

We walked to Sam's house. It was only fifteen minutes at human speed. I had been there a few times. We both walked silently. I wish he would just hold my hand and walk. But he tucked them in his pockets and made no indication of wanting to hold my awkwardly placed hands. I sighed.

"Umm, I told Billy. About us."

I nodded. After all Billy is his father. But what about us?

"What actually are we Jake? Last night you said I love you and that I was your everything. And right now you don't want to hold my hand. In the morning you didn't kiss me the way I wanted you to. What is wrong Jake?"

"Ness, it really isn't about what we are. I want to know what you want us to be. We have been friends too long. And I will understand if you are uncomfortable with all of this. You know I don't want you to feel obligated. Just because I imprinted on you, it does not me I'm the one for you. You are the one for me. Nothing can change that. But I'm not. If you ever want someone else, I won't stand in your way."

"Jake do you honestly think I'm uncomfortable with this? I can't possibly feel obligated to love you. I just do. And if you want to take things slow, then well slow it is. But don't ever think I'm uncomfortable or doing it just because I feel obligated or something. I wish there was some way I could've imprinted too, so that you would know how much you mean to me. You are the ONE for me silly boy."

"I love you Ness. Thank you." He said kissing my hand and holding it now. Even though he is a 110 degrees, his touch still gives me shivers. The good ones, that tickles down your spine.

"But I think we should take things slow. You don't know what your parents have sworn they would do to me, if I take things too fast." He smiled.

I blushed. I haven't really given a thought about getting that serious. But if one day I feel like getting that serious and giving in to my desires, I wouldn't want him to hold himself down just because of some stupid promise he made to mom and dad!

"Let's just not go too fast and let's just not go too slow." I suggested.

"I guess you are right. So are we officially a couple or something?"

Couple. I like the sound of that word.

"I guess we are."

And then we heard wolf whistles. I hadn't realised we were just a few steps from Sam and Emily's house. Stupid super-hearing wolf powers!

"I'm going to be teased to no end, aren't I?"

"Well, there are advantages of being an Alpha's girlfriend. You get what you want. And I hope you all heard that." He added the last part loudly. I laughed.

"Ya well screw your Alpha command. Ness come on in. We have been waiting for this for so long. Well less than Jake but you get it right?" Embry said and then he and Drew dragged me in. Jake followed behind. And then I was subjected to a lot of hugs and congratulations. Jake just got really macho handshakes. Only Emily hugged him. I noticed Seth, Leah, Collin, Jared, Paul, Ethan and Luke were missing.

Embry and Brady left no chances to say something embarrassing.

"Ness, do you know Jake is like actually twenty four? How the hell did you fall for the old man?"

"He is such an over protective fool. You should've gone for someone macho Ness."

"Aren't you like almost six Ness?"

"Who name's their girlfriend after the Loch Ness monster?"

Quil was surprisingly quite. I sat there in the corner of Emily's kitchen holding Jake's hand and constantly blushing. They didn't even leave Jake. And his serious Alpha voice just made them crack up more. Even Sam who was holding back was now laughing. Boys will be boys!

"Ok, that's enough boys. You'll stop or you'll get no food. And I'm not kidding. Only if you'll shut up I'll start cooking." Emily said.

"Oh come on Em, you are a party spoiler." Embry complained.

"That's right guys. I guess we should leave something for tomorrow too." Sam said and that earned him a smack on the head with the pan from Emily. Everybody started laughing.

"Ok, if you all want food boys, leave now. Nessie you stay here." Emily now said in an all serious voice. And that seemed to have more effect than Jake's command. Food drives these wolves' lives!

They all left in the next one minute. Sam and Jake still stood in their places.

"I'm sorry." Jake said to me looking down.

"Don't be. I actually had fun. And plus I rarely get to see you blush and being disobeyed. That is something I want to see again. Go enjoy now. I'll help Em." He kissed my hand and left.

"Sam look after the boys. I don't want them pulling Jake's leg again. Got it?" Emily said in her no nonsense voice. Wow! Now she deserved to be an Alpha.

"Yes ma'am." He said and kissed Emily on all her scars and the swell of her abdomen before kissing her lips and leaving. I had to look away. It was so intimate and private. I felt I was intruding. But someday that would be me. Someday Jake and I wouldn't have to hold back. Someday we'll be married like them. With kids.

"It's good to have you back Ness. Jake never got you here as often. He was always worried you would come to know too much. But I'm glad everything is out and open now. Well I hope you are prepared to help me make wolf food. They eat like cavemen." We laughed and started preparing. The amount of food we made could've fed about a hundred normal humans. Seriously how can they eat so much! But I felt happy cooking it with Emily. She always loved feeding her wolves and taking care of them. And I realised that I did too. It was fun talking with Emily like she had always been a close friend and cooking food for 'my' pack. I had never realised I had such motherly feelings for the pack, like Emily has. And I was only nearly seventeen! About to turn six actually!

I could hear Jake's voice from outside along with everyone else's. All laughing, teasing and shouting. I closed my eyes and I prayed that hopefully one day we would be back here without any threats looming over our heads, without any Volturi and spend the rest of our lives just this way. Married, together and forever.

**A.N. Ok I'm so sorry that this chapter took this long. My PC went off and the engineer hasn't still come. So I tried uploading it through my cell, and here it is. I want to say thanks to all the people who are reading, reviewing and adding it to their alerts/favourites.**

**Thank you anon for liking my story. I'll try my best to no rush in those kind of parts. And thank you anonymous and Suvi.**

**I hope you all like this chapter. Please read and review**


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: All owned by SM. And neither the song lyrics are mine.

_A.N. I just thought I should put song lyrics for each chapter. So the lyrics for this chapter are-_

"_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight,_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright._

_No I don't wanna mess thing up._

_I don't wanna push too far." – Lady Antebellum_

CHAPTER 13

**Nessie's POV**

One thing that was faster than a running vampire was a werewolf eating food. The speed at which the food disappeared was stunning. Emily just sat in a comfortable chair, rubbing her very pregnant stomach and watching the wolves with a huge smile. I stood at the corner looking at Jake who was already looking at me. Soon the lunch was done and the guys started disappearing one by one.

"What do you wanna do now? We can go anywhere you like, as long as it is in La Push." He said as he took my hand and dragged me out of Sam's house.

"Wait." I said. I ran back inside and thanked Emily. I wanted to ask her something before I left.

"Emily, do you mind if I...if I can feel the baby?" I asked looking a bit embarrassed. I had never seen anyone pregnant. The only person I remember who was pregnant was my mother. And that is one pregnancy and child birth scene that I want to forget. But I can't.

"Sure Nessie. You don't need to ask." She said sweetly. Jake came and stood beside me and Sam hovered protectively over Emily and their unborn child. I bent down and touched her stomach nervously.

"Hey baby. This is your Aunt Nessie. And with her is your Uncle Jake, who has just too much of ego to bend down and feel you." Emily cooed.

Jake scratched his head and gave an apologetic smile to Emily. He bent down beside me and covered my palm with his huge hand. His warm touch tickled me and just then the baby kicked.

"It kicked! The baby just kicked! Oh my God!" and the baby kicked again. Twice.

"It likes you two." Emily said. And I was jumping. More than all the magic in the world, this baby was just more fascinating than everything else.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" I asked taking a step back with Jake.

"No. I want it to be a surprise. But Sam is just too sure it's gonna be a boy."

"Of course. It's gonna be a tiny little wolf boy." Sam said confidently.

"Well, I just hope, it's a happy, healthy little baby." Emily said smiling at Sam. He kissed her hand.

"I think we should go. Thanks guys." Jake said knowing it was time. He took my hand and we began to walk.

"Jake, are you patrolling tonight?" Sam asked, stopping us.

"If you need an extra pair of eyes and ears, then I'm in." he said

No! I didn't want him to go away. I held his hand tighter, passing him my pleas to stay with me. Somehow I couldn't bear the thought of him being away now that I knew we belonged to each other. If he didn't distract me, I'd be making plans to run back home. To help those who were fighting my battle.

"Do not blackmail me Renesmee Cullen. There is no absolute way you can leave the rez. There are at least ten wolves patrolling around, just to keep you safe. You are not going anywhere. Sam can you please put someone else on the duty? I need to keep an eye on her."

"Of course Jake. I was just hoping we could figure everything out and make plans. You know many of them are not happy being pulled into this." He said. And although his words were meant to convince Jake, they hurt me. Innocent wolves being pulled into this mess because of me. My existence was my crime. And there is nothing I can do about it. My family and Jake won't give me up. If only I knew that somehow they would all be happy after I left, I would die this instant, to save them all. But if I were to die, my mom and dad would've become inconsolable. And Jake. He would've-

"He would've found a way to die too, for he would not have been able to live without you." He said. And only then I realised he was still holding my hand.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" I said pulling my hand from his grasp.

"You didn't mean to what? Think about killing yourself off? Stop being so noble Ness. Sometimes I wish I could just keep you under lock and key to keep you safe. Do you have any idea how much you mean to me? Why do you keep thinking about new ways of getting away from me?"

"Jake. Please stop." Emily said finding me in tears. He was shaking.

Jake sighed loudly and buried me in his chest. His trembling stopped.

"Shh. I'm sorry Ness. Please forgive me. You know I cannot bear the thought of being away from you. And here you keep thinking about ways to die to make us happy. No one will be happy without you. Don't you see that? When you show me that, it feels like I'm being tortured! Please don't think like that Ness. Shh sweetheart."

"We can talk later." Sam said.

Jake scooped me up in his arms. I was still buried in his chest, covering my face with my hair. The tears were still flowing. I was sad, ashamed, guilty, worried and overwhelmed. It was all just too much. As much as I wanted to live happily, I didn't want anyone to risk their lives to keep me alive.

We were home again. I could smell Billy. He didn't say anything as Jake took me inside and settled me on his bed.

"Are you...are you alright?" he asked in a worried voice.

I nodded, wiping the tears off with my sleeve. He sat a bit far away from me, looking at me intently.

"Jake, why can't I fight? I'm strong as a vampire. No one can break my skin. I'm strong enough to take a hundred lions down and you know that. Then why?"

"Because lions don't bite and break your bones like vampires do. You are strong Ness. But stronger than humans, not vampires. You would just be a...be a distraction in the war. Everybody would concentrate more on protecting you than actually fighting. And plus even if you were as strong as a vampire, I would've never let you walk in a battle. You are too precious. You don't really know what you mean to me." He said.

"You know Jake you mean the world to me."

"And yet you thought if I could be happy after your death, you would die, to make it all better. Don't you see, nothing can be better unless you are besides me. You are my life, my everything. If you will leave me in this life then I'll kill myself to be with you in the afterlife. I'd follow you anywhere."

"Don't. Just don't say that."

"I won't, if you swear not to think about going back and giving yourself up until all this is over. Deal?"

I nodded. I was too tired to think. Some half-vampire I was!

"Jake, tell me a story." I said closing my eyes and resting my head on his chest. His heart beat fastened a little but he calmed down. I just sat there, enjoying the warmth of his body and the security his presence gave me.

"Umm..." he had run out of stories. As a kid I used to beg him to tell me a new story every night. He actually brought a couple of new books over to read me to sleep. It had been long since I had made such a request.

"Tell me a story about imprinting." I said. I wanted to know more about it.

"Ok. You do know Taha Aki and the cold ones story, right?"

I nodded against his chest. Once long ago, Billy had told me that story. The story was just fascinating. The cold ones always made me think of the Volturi. He ran his hand up and down my hair and started.

"People always said Taha Aki loved his third wife the most. She was the centre of his universe, because he had imprinted on her. At that time he didn't know what imprinting was. But when he looked at his third wife, he never looked back. It is said that when Taha Aki was just taking a look around the entire harbour to see if everything was fine, he saw her. When he reached to one house, he found a woman tending to some plants and singing softly. He had never seen anybody like her. She was the most beautiful person. And her voice, her voice was sweet and melodious.

He went before her. As soon as she saw him, she knelt. But he picked her up before she could kneel and held his hand out to her. She took it not knowing the reason why he did it. She just knew she had to take his hand. And then he took her home.

He told her everything he was. All his secrets were hers. She was reluctant to stay with him. She knew she would be hated. There was a chance that she would never be accepted. After all she was a commoner. But she couldn't refuse him. Somehow this stranger who had come out of nowhere and said the strangest of stories, fit with her perfectly. She couldn't deny how complete she felt with him. So they stayed home together.

As predicted the people were not happy on seeing the new woman. His elder sons were also angry. It is said that the third wife was prettier than any woman. And she was treated with the best of gifts. Everyone was immediately jealous of this new woman. Taha Aki instructed his sons, never to harm her, never to question her, always follow her and do as she says. This annoyed his sons a lot. But more than them it annoyed the son's wives. Suddenly they were sidetracked. Now she was the queen. As long as she was alive they could not take over.

On the eve Taha Aki was supposed to be married to the third wife, two of his sons' wives made a plan to kill her. They helped her get ready for the marriage. As one was getting her ready, the other one was coming from behind with a knife. Taha Aki knew something bad was happening. He knew she was in danger even though she didn't. Their bond was pulling him. He ran from the ceremony to the room she was in. He broke the door and found his second son's wife holding a knife. He took the knife from her hand and threw it outside. He banned the both the women from ever talking to him and from ever coming near the third wife. They were never to be treated like royalty. He grabbed his imprint's arm and got married to her, right in front of their eyes.

Once they realised that there was nothing they could do to get their power back, they gave up and lived under the same roof for the sake of their husbands. They cursed their love. And indeed their love was cursed. He watched her die. They had to watch their children die. Nothing could've been more worse.

Then you know the rest of the story. For one day he sat beside her body in grief that could not be compared. And then he disappeared into the forest never to be seen again.

So that is the story of the very first imprint."

I was so mesmerised by the story. Jake spoke so much like Billy. His voice was so enticing that made you want to just listen more.

"That was...that was really sad." I finally said.

"Yeah..."

"So Sam, Jared and Paul have imprinted too, right?" I asked changing the topic.

"Yup and Quil." He said pursing his lips.

I stared at him for a second and then I realised it made sense.

"Claire."

"Yup."

"So how do you...imprint? What does it feel like? I remember you looking at me." I cupped his face and showed him the very first memory I had of him. He was looking intently like a prey and shaking. When our eyes locked his trembling stopped. He was so beautiful. First there was confusion on his face and then he had smiled at me as he fell on his knees. I had smiled at him too. His eyes were filled with love and happiness. There were tears in his eyes but a smile on his lips. He held his hand out for me and I started making a noise. I wanted to be in his arms. Rose looked behind and saw Jake on his knees with his arms extended. But he didn't look at her. His eyes were only on me.

"No way! No freakin' way you dog. She is our baby! Go away."

I didn't like Rose shouting at him. And then I started to cry. For the first time. I wanted to be with him. I started pushing myself and he came closer.

"Alice!" Rose shouted. She came into the room. They were talking something. I didn't want to listen. I just looked at Jake as he kept looking at me. Finally Alice took me from Rose's arms and placed me in Jake's.

Dad, Rose and Alice their touch was so cold. Mom was a little warm. But Jake he was so warm and nice.

"Hey pretty baby. You are the most beautiful person Renesmee. And I love you." He kissed me on my fore head and just then Rose snatched me out of his arms.

"You know, you shouldn't be remembering these memories. It's not normal." Jake said.

"Was I ever normal? I'm a half vampire. Good memory is a trait." I shrugged.

"Yeah, it feels like that. A blind man seeing the sun for the first time. It's like suddenly your vision clears up and only now you can see the most beautiful thing in the world and appreciate it's beauty. Whoever you were before suddenly changes. Whatever made you earlier the person you were changes. Every string that tied you to someone breaks. And new stronger bonds that can never be broken are formed with your imprint. She makes you a new man with a new identity. And his new identity begins with her. She is the centre of his universe. You know you have to love and protect and respect this person. She is the one who will make everything right in your life. And she is the one that will fit perfectly with you."

"I feel the same about you. Does that mean I've imprinted on you too?" I asked.

He chuckled and ruffled my hair. "No silly. It means fortunately you love me too."

"Aww. I wish I could imprint." I said sadly. I straightened myself on his bed and waited for him to sleep beside me.

"We haven't even had dinner. I'll get you in the bed if you want. Only then you can sleep. And since you can't hunt now, you've got to have proper food."

"But I'm still full and sleepy."

"No. First dinner then sleep. Wait I'll get you something." He left to get something. Only then I noticed his bed was quite small and yet we fit so perfectly. I blushed as I thought about what dad would think if he sees these memories. But I'm about seventeen. I don't know exactly. I stopped Carlisle taking my measurements when I turned thirteen. It was just too embarrassing. But I've got a little over year to stop aging. Carlisle had said I maybe a little slow than Nahuel because I drink animal blood.

Carlisle! I should call Grandpa. He must be so worried.

Just then Jake entered the room with a huge tray that had two bowls on it and a phone. He handed me a bowl of ready to eat noodles and the phone.

"Carlisle had called." He said and started gulping his food.

I dialled Grandpa's phone. He picked up on the first ring.

"Nessie! I'm so happy for you. I wished you had told me yesterday itself. Your grandma is also very happy. Although your parents are a little worried. You are still too young Nessie."

"Grandpa! I'm not at all young. I'm about seventeen. I don't count in human years. They are for humans and I'm not human. At least not a full human."

"I know Ness. But even seventeen is young."

"Wasn't that the age at which my mom fell in love with dad?"

"Yes, but-"

"No buts. Grandpa, trust me. I won't do, you know..." I blushed. Jake was having a hard time controlling his laughter.

"Ok sweetheart. We trust you. Your Grandma and I wish you luck. Take care and give our love to Jake and regards to everyone else." He said as he hung up.

And then Jake started laughing loudly.

"Why does everybody think now that we are together we would have sex!" I said angrily.

"Because that's what normally happens when two people love each other. But then you are six, so you can imagine how improper those thoughts must be for a six year old."

"Eww Jake shut up. I'm not six. I was six for three and a half weeks in my first year. But why is everybody being so inquisitive! It's our life. And it's not like I don't want to have sex-" At this Jake choked on his noodles and looked at me with worry.

"Anyways. I was saying, that it's not like I don't want to have sex, it's that I can't have sex as long as I have a mind reading father. Eww that would be so disgusting."

"You want to?" Jake asked with a wide eyed shocked look.

"Well I would want to someday. Like I said I'm about seventeen. And I've got human hormones in me." I said indifferently. I hadn't really given sex a lot of thought. But I wasn't going to ignore it until I turned human eighteen!

"Why? Don't you want to?" I asked him.

"Umm. I don't know. At least I know we are not going to do anything until you turn human eighteen."

"What!"

"Yeah. See I cannot remove the thoughts of you being just six out of my mind. So thinking of you that way freaks me it, even though it makes me feel happy."

"Are you serious? Oh God why can't you'll just accept the fact that I age quickly! Look at me. Am I from any angle physically or mentally six! Dad and mum made you swear, didn't they? So what are we gonna do for the next eleven years? Just sit around, kiss each other and ignore the rest of our feelings."

"Ness. It's not like that. I know you age quickly. God you are ten thousand times smarter than me! I know you are way older than your age. But it's just that-"

"Just what? You know, I don't even want to know. I'm full anyways. I'm going to sleep on the couch. Do not follow me!" and with that I stormed out of his room with a blanket and pillow.

The couch was big enough for me and the pillow and blanket were perfect. But I still couldn't sleep. So after about half an hour I gave up and dragged the pillow and blanket back to Jake's room. I made a plan on how to change Jake's views.

Of course he was waiting there looking at the door expectantly. His eyes lit up when he saw me.

I went up to him and with all the courage I could manage, I kissed him on the lips. He was shocked and motionless initially but after a few moments his lips started to move with mine. Both our heart beats accelerated. I kissed his neck slowly, then his ear lobes. I could hear a soft moan escape his lips. I finally brought my lips back to his mouth and kissed him with feverish urgency. I started moaning too. I deepened the kiss and let my tongue find a way into his mouth. I let his tongue into mine and just then I broke the kiss. It took all my efforts but I managed it. After a moment when the dizziness went away I said,

"Don't try to resist what you cannot. Do think over your...your 'concerns'. Goodnight Jake. Sweet dreams." I said teasingly and settled down besides' him.

I don't really know when sleep took over. But when I woke up, I woke up with panic. His sweet smell and his warmth were gone. He wasn't by my side.

_A.N. So thank you once again for all your reviews._

_This is to a not signed in anonymous review: Yup. I'm very happy. Thank you so much for reading my work _

_Once again with the puppy brown eyes I ask, please review _


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately do not own anything.

_Couldn't we please be happily ever after?_

_We could be strong together for so long._

_Couldn't we please be happily ever after?_

_Leaving you never stays forever strong - Case_

CHAPTER 14

Nessie's POV

Previously:

_I don't really know when sleep took over. But when I woke up, I woke up with panic. His sweet smell and his warmth were gone. He wasn't by my side._

His scent still lingered. But he was gone. Where is he? I got up immediately and followed his scent. It led me to the kitchen table. There lay a note with his sent all over it. I read it.

'Ness, I'm sorry that I left you. But there are some problems going on with the pack right now. I have to look over them. I've got to do my duties. But I swear to make it up to you. When I get back we can do whatever you like. We could go swimming or fishing or surfing. Whatever you want. I will try to be back as soon as I can. Don't worry and please don't get mad. I'm sorry again. I love you. – J'

I knew he had to go sooner or later. He is an Alpha. He has to do his duties. But it made me sad not having him by my side. I've been away from Jake so many times. When we used to stay here at Forks, he always went away late night and came back by noon. At night he used to read me stories and fall asleep before me. Mom had to kick him awake. I used to study at the time when he used to go away. But as soon as he used to come back, I never looked the other way. Some nights he used to stay outside the house in his wolf form. He usually shifted after I slept. But I had seen him a couple of times looking out for me in his wolf form. I never had a nightmare when I knew he was watching out for me. By the time I turned thirteen, mum sent him away for the nights too. I used to get so restless to see him again. My nightmares started coming back. Even with everyone's assurances, it was only Jake who made me feel so safe, the one who could drive away the nightmares. Sometimes I slept in the afternoon with him by my sides so that the nightmares would stop and lay awake at nights.

But now the idea of being away from him scares me. And I don't understand why.

I had a bath and got dressed. There was a knock on the door and I smelled Embry.

"Hey Billy." Embry said.

"Hey kiddo. Come on in."

I ran out. If he was here then Jake would be coming too.

"Hey Ness." He said before I even entered his view.

I smiled at him.

"Well I'm sent by the Alpha to be your entertainer. He is gonna take long. So what do you want to do?" he asked.

"How much more time?" I asked.

"Can't say. A number of issues have come up."

I nodded sadly.

"Hey I'm here. And I'm much more fun than Jake. Don't give me that sad look. Come on we'll do something." He said.

"So what would you be doing had you not had to come here?" I asked

"Working, I guess."

"Where do you work?"

"At Quil's. He moved in with me. So now his house in transformed into the garage."

"Umm alright. I could help you."

He gave me a hurtful look and said, "Do you want Jake to kill me by letting you work? If it was on Jake, he wouldn't even let your feet touch the ground." I rolled my eyes at that. But knowing the over protective Jake, I knew there was a possibility that this thought could've crossed his mind.

"Come on Ness." He said ruffling my hair.

"Bye Billy." I said and ran behind Embry.

We went by his car to Quil's. The entire house and the front lawn had been transformed into a garage. The board read 'La Push Garage' There were many cars and bikes. Some looked beyond repair

"Is Quil busy too at the meeting?" I asked noticing his absence.

"No. Jake let him go to Claire's. It had been three days he hadn't seen her. His sadness was overwhelming everyone."

"How did he even manage to be away from Claire for so long?"

"By calling at her place every few minutes. Her mother was so annoyed that she disconnected the wire. But then Claire became sad and she too wanted to hear his voice. God you can't imagine the happiness he felt when he finally had the chance today to see her. He ran his fastest today to meet her."

"Does...does Claire know that he is a wolf. And her parents?"

"Sam and Emily have tried to explain it to her. They didn't say that Quil will one day eventually fall in love with her. They said that when a wolf imprints, he is bound to become her protector forever. They said there must be some grave danger in her future and that is why a wolf imprinted on her. And as for Claire, he is waiting for the right time to tell her. Although he had taken her on a ride a couple of times when she was three, he doesn't do it anymore after her mother complained to Sam that Claire was crying because she wanted to ride on her wolf. That was the time Sam and Emily were really angry on him."

"That is..."

"The most farfetched story? Yeah. Her mum sees through it at times, but cannot do anything because Claire is tied with him so much that sending him away would mean hurting her daughter. And Claire has started to think that the wolf she rode on was just a mere imagination of a three year old. So everything is working out."

"I'm glad that I at least knew Jake was a werewolf while growing up." I said.

"Growing up reminds me, you've been giving Jake a hard time." At that I turned into the darkest shade of red. Of course Jake's entire pack must've seen everything. I looked down feeling extremely embarrassed. Will there ever be a chance that Jake and I could have a private life?

He laughed and said, "Don't worry. Keep doing what you are. He will break soon. You can't imagine how hard it is for him to resist you." I nodded looking down. With a face burning at the same temperature as a wolf's.

He started repairing the cars.

"Can I help?"

"You can. But you won't. Sit back and watch the master perform magic."

I sat on a stool nearby and watched him repair a black Impala, then a Volkswagen Polo. I always hated cars. I could always beat them on foot. They seemed unnecessary.

"So why are there problems in the pack? Is it because of me?" I asked.

"Umm there are a lot of problems." He said.

"Please I want to know. Please Embry." I pleaded my best.

"Jake will kill me for this."

"Well he imprinted on me. So he won't kill you if I ask him not to."

"You won't like it Ness."

"I don't care. I want to know."

"You know some of the guys don't like being a wolf. And your family and friends were the reason they turned. They can't tell anyone where they go at nights, what they do skipping school and all." he sighed and said.

"I'm sorry. I don't want them to suffer. I wish they hadn't been forced into it."

"Don't worry. They will quit as soon as the tension goes away."

"That still doesn't ease my guilt. They all became a part of this dangerous world because of me. Wouldn't their lives have been better if they were oblivious humans?"

"It could've been, but being a wolf is what we were made for. I would've regretted not having a chance to be a wolf. Even though I can't tell my mom what I'm, at least I can protect her and a number of other people because of my abilities." He said.

"But-"

"No buts. Anyways it's not Jake who is forcing them to protect you. It was Sam's order. I'll tell you something Brady slipped. Even though Sam pretends to be all this hard wolf leader, he likes you. Remember whenever you came here as a kid, he would always pick you up and ruffle your hair. Even though he thought of you as a monster spawn before, after a couple of times of meetings with you he thought of you as a poor child being pulled into this world full of dangers."

I had always liked Sam. Initially whenever as a child I went near him, he didn't even touch me. But after the confrontation with the Volturi he became dear Uncle Sam.

"That's really nice of him."

"Yeah."

"So what else? You said a number of issues."

"No that's it."

"Oh come on Embry, I know there is more. Please, please, please tell me. Maybe I can help Jake. Please you've got to tell me."

"Ok so I'm gonna tell you all this only if you promise not to question me further."

"I swear I won't. Please"

"Alright so here it is. Leah is being a pain like always. Some of the guys are finding it very hard to quit. And Sam has decided to quit soon to grow old with Emily and take care of the child. He is the only one besides Leah who has got good at not phasing for long periods."

How could I not question all that?

"Of course Leah must be so angry at me. Because of me she must've had to shift again."

Leah had a mixed attitude towards me. At first she was always cold and cruel towards me. I think she hated me initially. But just before she was going to leave for Canada when I turned about two, she said, "Take care kiddo. You are a nice person. And do something about Jake too. He can get annoying sometimes." She also gifted me her own wolf band and said, "I'm not gonna need it anymore. And well you are the closest thing I've had to a little sister. So take it." And then we never talked again.

"She doesn't blame you Ness. How do I explain? She, Seth, Quil and I are more bound to protect you than the rest. We share everything with Jake. So only we know the kind of worry and tension he takes for you. His grief would kill him if something were to happen to you. Even though Jake didn't order us, we felt bound to protect you. It's Jake she is angry on for making her shift again. She wished he would've used his Alpha command on the rest of them so that she could be spared from shifting."

Again I was the one responsible. Will my existence bring peace to anyone at all? But I didn't say anything knowing Embry would blame himself and then Jake would give him a hard time.

I got Sam's wish. I hoped he could stop phasing soon.

"Shit." He muttered while repairing the Polo.

"What happened?"

"The intercooler's gone bad. And I don't have a new one. The owner wants the car by tomorrow. And the woman is not sending me the new stocks."

"Who?"

"Oh I placed order for a couple of stuff and they still haven't got it. I'll call her again."

He dialled a number from his cell.

"From the other side I could hear a woman saying, "Welcome to Spencer's Auto repair shop. This is Andrea Renn. How may I help you?" the woman sounded a young, happy person.

"This is Embry Call here. I placed the order for a number of parts a week ago. My stuff hasn't still been delivered. This is the fourth time I'm calling for these parts Ms. Renn." He said calmly. Almost too nicely for a complaint.

"I've told you Mr. Call, we do not have all the stuff you requested for. The new stocks should be here by next week. By then your items shall be delivered to you." She said in the same sweet voice.

"Listen I've got customers to face. And I tend to get the cars done by whenever the customers ask me to. This is my job here at stake. Do you understand that?" he said, but he still didn't seem angry. Whatever his words wanted to mean, his voice and attitude made them mean the opposite.

"I'm sorry sir. But there is nothing I can do to help you. I can only promise to deliver the goods whenever they reach our shop."  
"Yeah you do that." He said dizzily. What was wrong with him I wondered.

He kept the phone and looked back at the car. Then he hit the side mirror so hard that he broke it.

"Embry, are you alright?" I asked taking a step towards him on watching blood trickle down his hand. His blood smelled so good that my throat started burning a little. But I controlled it. I could easily control my thirst after my first year.

"Yeah. No. I don't know." He said.

"What's wrong Embry?"

"I just let that woman sweet talk me once again, didn't I?" he asked wiping the blood away from his already healed wound.

I nodded.

"Shit. It's the fourth time I let her do that."

"Why? You were angry before. But then you..."

"Then I let that woman hypnotise me. I don't know why, but whenever I hear her voice all my anger just evaporates. I just can't shout on her. It's not like I don't want to, it's just that I can't. Her voice is so good and sweet. It totally mesmerises me."

"Aww Embry. You have a crush. C-R-U-S-H."

"Ya right Ness. I already love her just because she has a nice voice! Forget about her. What am I supposed to do now?"

"Dial the customer's number and give me the phone. I can sweet talk too you know."I said winking at him.

He chuckled and dialled the nuber.

"Hello Mr. Anderson, this is Vanessa from the La Push Garage. I'm extremely sorry, but your car cannot be ready by tomorrow. There is a shortage of parts here. I promise to deliver you the car as soon as we can fix it completely."

"Alright. But make it as soon as possible." he sighed and said. Poor guy.

"So Embry is making you do all his dirty work?" Jake said suddenly appearing behind us. How had I not noticed him! I'm so human sometimes.

"Jake!" I ran towards him and at the right moment he opened his arms to fit me.

"Jake!" Embry yelled in his shrillest voice and ran over and hugged us both. The group hug was weird. And Embry was laughing so loudly.

"Umm Embry if you wanted to hug me before Ness, you could've just said so." Jake said.

Now I laughed. He stepped back and showed how mature he was by making gagging sounds as Jake kissed me on the forehead. Even though I like Embry and he is such a good friend, I could kick him to get a private moment with Jake.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"I understand." I said.

Embry had gotten back to the Polo.

"Was he good company?" he asked me.

"I was the best. You are welcome Ness." Embry said winking at me.

"Yes he was bearable. Did you know about the little crush he has?" I asked Jake, controlling my laughter.

"As a matter of fact he can't stop thinking about her. Her voice has made him go complete nuts. But he doesn't have the courage to actually ask her out."

"Oh Embry. Do you want me to ask her out for you?"

"Yaya laugh all you want. You'll haven't heard her speak."

"As a matter of fact all the wolves heard her in your mind." Jake said.

"So did I Embry." I added. Her voice was sweet, but not hypnotising.

"You just like her already. What if she turns out to be old or a relative mate?"

"No. I don't like her. I hate her for manipulating me that way. Next time I'm gonna make Paul talk."

"Ya you do that Embry. Goodluck. We'll see you. Hopefully get that girl's number by then. And thanks man." Jake said shaking Embry's hand.

"Anytime." he said.

We took off hand in hand walking all the way. Both of us didn't speak for a long time. He still looked stressed.

"Jake, do you remember the promise you made to me before we left? You can tell me anything. And I want to help you."

"Ness I don't know if I should. I know you too well to know all your reactions."

"Please Jake. Let me help you. Let me in."

He sighed and said, "I don't know where to begin from."

"Ok lets begin with what are you going to do about guys who don't like being wolves."

"Embry. God that guy is such a softie!"

"So...?"

"So well I can't really help them. They need to learn to control their anger themselves. I'm not the one who is forcing everyone to listen to me."

"Is Sam forcing them?"

He nodded. I didn't understand. Both Sam and Jake didn't like forcing people to do as they said. Then why?

This time I just passed him my thoughts.

"He wants to retire."

"So?"

"He wants me to take over."

"Does that mean..." I coundn't say any longer. I passed him an image of him here and me back home. An image of me in tears and writhing in pain.

"No. I'm not leaving you. How could you even think like that? That's why the meeting dragged on and on."

"But you are the Alpha. You...you have to do it." I said trying to be strong. I couldn't let him choose me over and over again over his family. Billy needed him. The pack needed him.

"No." He said with full confidence.

"I never wanted to be the Alpha and I don't want to rule. Anybody can take over, for all I care even Paul can lead them. But everyone had divided opinions. In the end in my Alpha voice I yelled I don't want it and phased back."

"Jake that was not the right thing to do."

"Yes it was. Please lets not discuss this any further. I've come back from a long meeting. Lets race home and have everything that's left in the fridge. I'm starving."

"Jake but-"

"No buts. I'm never going to leave unless you want that with your heart and soul. And I'll go on a limb and say that you would never ask me to do that."

He kissed me on my lips before I could open my mouth to argue. He held me tightly, lifting me off the ground. He kissed me roughly and with an unnecessary force until I kissed him back. He calmed down and put me on the floor.

"Does that change your mind?" He smirked and asked. He was using my trick on me.

I smiled a little. But in my mind I made a decision. I had to do the right thing. I don't think Jake and I can have our forever after.

_A.N. Thanks again to the reviewers. This chapter was dedicated to all the wolves. I like all of them so much. Especially Embry, Leah, Sam and Seth. I love the stories with Embry and Leah pairing. You'll should read them. Let me know what you think of my work. And thanks Suvi. Your review made me so happpy. I'm so glad you like my work. Thank you._

_So please read and review._


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything.

_But my love is all I have to give._

_Without you I don't think I can live._

_I wish I could give the world to you, but_

_Love is all I have to give. – Backstreet Boys_

CHAPTER 15

**Nessie's POV**

That night I didn't have nightmares about the Volturi. That night I didn't dream about anyone close to me dying. That night I only thought about how I was supposed to live a life without Jacob Black. He had to be there for his pack. Even if they didn't like him. He is the real Alpha. Only he can be their leader. Sam was just filling in the part because Jake had to be with me. He was doing it because some of the younger wolves did not like me and thus did not like Jake. It was because of me they had to be wolves in the first place. There was no way they would accept Jake as long as we were together. Plus, Billy is so old and fragile. He needs a son who can take care of him. Even though Paul and Rachel and Rebecca drop in from time to time, it's his son who he needs. I've seen this smile on his face whenever Jake is around. And I'm pretty sure I will be the reason to take the smile away when Jake leaves with me.

I couldn't just give my love up. I cannot be away from him. It would hurt us both. But I have to do what is right. And the right thing was to let Jake go to do his duties. I cannot ask Sam to continue. He wanted to with his Emily too. And their child. There can be nobody else. Jake has to stay. And I have to move away for him to be accepted. What a cruel games fate had played with us. It made us for each other, but we couldn't really ever be together. We could never have our forever after.

I woke up when I just couldn't take my thoughts any longer. I had to do something to take my mind off. I saw Jake sleeping with that care free look that I always adored. In his dreams he was living what couldn't be true in real life. The smile never left his lips. I hurriedly got out of the room before I could go back to the bed with him.

Even Billy was still asleep. I decided to make the breakfast to take my mind off. I called Esme and asked her to help me make pancakes. She happily helped me and I managed to make good pancakes after the first burnt one.

"Thanks grandma. I love you."

"I love you too Ness. I hate the fact that we are in the same town and still can't see each other. And I can't ask Sam to send someone to mask my scent. He is already doing a lot for us."

"I know. It's just three days to go until the fight. After that we can all be together." I said with a heavy heart. Of course Grandma caught that.

"Is everything alright Ness?"

"Ya I'm just worried about the fight and all. Don't bother telling me they will be alright. It's not gonna help me much." I said. I wasn't lying. I was worrying about my family. But I was worrying more over Jake and me. I just chose the lesser of the truth.

"Ok I'm not gonna say anything. But isn't Jake around to make you feel better?"

"He is sleeping. He had a long day yesterday."

"Oh. They must also be under so much stress. I hope this ends soon."

"Ya. Me too." And when it did end, it would be end of me and Jake too.

"Let me know if Jake likes the pancakes or not. Take care Ness."

"Ya sure. You too grandma. Bye."

I hung up and stared at the clock. It was just seven. I contemplated going out alone, but decided against it. That would give Jake a heart attack. I just watched some television until a smell interrupted. It was Leah and she was near. I looked out of the window and saw a beautiful gray wolf staring at me. I waved at her, wondering if I did the right thing. Leah was just...unpredictable. She went back into the woods and didn't come back. What was Leah's story? Jake always said it wasn't his life to tell. He never told me about her a lot. As a kid I was always intrigued by her. She always used to be around but never really involved. Always in the background. She tried to be hard and heartless sometimes, but I could see the way she cared for Seth and her mom. She and Embry always fought like little kids. She was always loyal to Jake. But for some reason she hated my family and Sam. I could understand why she hated me and my family. But why Sam?

I finally got tired. I warmed the pancakes and took them to Jake's room. I placed the plate in front of his nose. He immediately inhaled the sweet scent. And the next second, he was wide awake with a hot pancake in his mouth. I smiled. Wolves!

"Good morning Jake."

He gulped down his food hurriedly and said, "Did you get up early to make these? God I need to get you a gift or something. These are absolutely delicious Ness!"

"Actually Esme helped me throughout. I just did whatever she said."

"I've eaten Esme's pancakes. And they taste nothing like this."

"That's just the imprint speaking."

"Nope. Did you taste them yourself?" he asked pushing a piece in my mouth. Ok so I admit they were delicious.

"Well what can I say? You know I'm good at everything." I said. His smile was killing me. I always wanted to see him smile like that. Every morning. But I could not.

"Yaya. So what are we doing today?" he asked.

"I don't know. We would've been going to school in three days. Finally I would've gotten the chance to be normal."

"And it's your birthday in four days." He said reminding me.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about it. I lost track of my birthdays." That was absolutely true. Rose and Alice used to celebrate every time I grew plus every human one year. In my first year itself I had had six birthdays.

"It will be easy now. It's only once a year I assume. You definitely look seventeen around now."

"Ya. I just let them celebrate whenever they want. It makes them feel so happy."

"I know. But does it make you happy?"

"It does. They all love me so much. Being happy is the least I can do."

"Ya well that's why I'm made. To make you happy. So what should we do?"

"Let's just go hang out with the others. Where is Seth by the way? I haven't seen him around."

"He is with your family. In case they needed help." Oh! So I put one of my best friend's life in danger too.

"Do you wanna go to the garage? I think Quil is gonna be there too today."

As I got up from the bed I remembered Charlie.

"Hey Jake, can we please go meet Charlie? I haven't seen Sue and him for ages now."

"Umm I don't really think it's a good idea. As long as you stay here your scent is masked Ness."

I felt really bad. Charlie is the only human, besides the Quileutes who knows all about me and loves me still. He is my Granddad.

"I think it wouldn't be a problem if they come here though."

"Thank you Jake." I said hugging him.

"You go change, I'll ask them."

Charlie and Sue had moved into together. But for most part of the day Sue was back home at La Push to look over Seth. He took online college courses like the other younger guys.

I quickly got dressed and served some pancakes to Billy.

"Ness you should cook more often." He said. I smiled. At least the remaining time I could feed him some healthy food.

"I'm glad you liked it." Billy was always a kind person. As Jake took his bath I asked Billy something that I could've never asked Jake. I was unsure if I should even be asking Billy about it. But I caught a glimpse of her photo in Billy's room. I wanted to know.

"If it is alright, can I ask you something?"

"Yes Ness, what is it?"

"What was Sarah Black like?"

I saw his face fall a little but then he smiled and said, "She was a really beautiful person. Inside out. You should be glad Jake inherited her genes. She used to love to paint and just be a good mother and a good wife. She was a really simple, humble person. She was strong and she knew about all the Quileute magic. She was my best friend. We were neighbours as kids. We knew each other so well. She was the most perfect person I had ever met. But why the sudden interest Ness?"

I pointed to his bedroom. His door was open slightly and there besides the bed was her photo.

"I just removed it yesterday. She loved Jake the most. Even if she denied it. He was this really naughty but sweet child. His smile is a direct copy of hers. She used to always make his favourite food and played with him a lot. When she died, all three of them took it real hard. So I just packed all of her stuff and put them in. But seeing Jake back and happy, I just couldn't help spending her few moments with her and telling her how her son has grown into a fine young man." There were tears in his eyes. I felt like crying too. I got up from my chair and hugged him.

"I'm sorry I took Jake away from you."

"He is not a kid Ness. He had to move out sooner or later. I don't blame you. You've made him the man that I'm proud of and I'm sure Sarah would've been too."

Now I cried too.

"What's with all the tears?" Jake said stepping out of his room with wet hair. He too caught a glimpse of his mom's photo. A lump rose in his throat. He went inside Billy's room and took the photo in his hand. He walked up to me and knelt holding out the photo for me to see.

"That's my mom. And she was the best." He said choking back his tears. But his voice was breaking.

"She was really pretty. And she raised you so well."

"Yeah." He stared at the picture for a few more minutes before keeping it back. I knew he was wiping his tears with his back to me. I went up to him and caught his hand in mine and said,

"Don't cry. I'm sure she wouldn't have liked to see you cry. She loved you a lot, didn't she?"

"The most."

"Then don't cry for her. Smile at all the good memories you have with her. She is right here with you always." I said touching his heart.

I have never known how it is to lose someone. But mom and dad have always told me to never to take life for granted. Death is a part of life that is painful for all. That's why they were always reluctant to let me mix in with the humans. Times would come and go and people will die all the time. That's why I couldn't really grow close to any human. I really couldn't imagine how my life would be when there won't be Charlie and Billy and all the other wolves and their imprints.

He smiled at me and said, "Thank you." He kissed my hands.

"I've got good news for both of you. Charlie and Sue are coming over for dinner and Sue is getting the food." he said changing the topic.

"Ness you got my son back and now you've gotten my best friend back. He always made excuses when I asked him to come over." Billy said.

"I'll scold him for not visiting you often. Don't worry Billy." I promised.

We said our goodbyes to him and went to the garage. As Jake said both Quil and Embry were already there. And Embry was busy on the phone.

"Miss Renn, I urgently need these supplies. I can't hold my customers off forever. You need to send me whatever you have." God he sounded so sweet complaining. This woman sounded nice but not mesmerising. Why did she have that effect on Embry?

She said something I didn't listen to. I was too busy looking at Embry. His face was a struggle. I knew he wanted to shout but he couldn't. Whenever she spoke softly, a kind of twinkle formed in his eyes. It just clicked what was happening.

I held out my hand to take the phone. Quil and Jake just stared at me. Embry handed the phone over to me. The woman was saying sorry. I interrupted her.

"Umm Miss Renn, this is Vanessa from the La Push garage. Well all I want to say is please deliver us the goods as fast as possible. You do understand business, right? You are in the same field." I said in my sweetest voice. She must've thought it was a ten year old talking.

"Yeah I understand. I'm really sorry. I'm sorry to disappoint Mr Call again and again. But neither have we received the goods. There is nothing I can send you'll now." she sounded really sorry.

"Oh it's alright. Could you tell me by when will our goods be sent?"

"Mostly by Sunday. I swear I'll deliver the goods as soon as we get them."

"That would be great. And Miss Renn, do you mind me asking you to personally come over to deliver the goods. I'm sure you'll like our garage and plus there is a certain Mr Call who really wants to see the face behind this sweet voice."

I'm sure she was blushing now. Embry sure was blushing. It was such a rare sight. Jake and Quil were just trying to control their laughter.

"Umm sure. Actually I want to meet him too. But don't tell him that."

"Of course I won't." It was a different story he was already listening.

"So Sunday it is then. Hope to see you soon. Bye."

"Bye." I kept the phone and Embry mumbled something like a thanks.

"I'm sorry. What did you say Embry."

"I said thanks." he looked down, still blushing and went to repair a car. Aww. Jake and Quil just laughed more loudly.

"Dude you got a girl to ask another girl out. You so suck at it." Quil said. I raised my eye brows at him. I had never heard him using such a language. He just shrugged.

"You need to pluck up some courage man. I'm not sending Nessie on a date with you two so that she can be your mouth piece."

They both just laughed. But Embry just continued with his car. It was unlike him not to reply to a pass.

"Don't you'll see it guys? He cannot shout on her. He is blushing. Her voice mesmerises him. And he even said thanks instead of being angry. He really likes her. I think she is the ONE. There is such a twinkle in his eyes when she talks. I think she is his other half."

Suddenly everyone went silent.

"I guess you are right Ness. Everything makes sense. I think you don't really need to see that person to fall in love. The pull is so strong." Jake said.

"Dude, you finally found her. Congrats man." Quil said.

But Embry didn't look quite convinced. He looked up and said,

"What if she is not the one? I don't want to hurt her. We all know what happened to Leah. I don't want to be the second Sam." I didn't understand his words. Leah was hurt because of Sam? No, that cannot be. Sam is such a nice person.

"And you won't be Embry. I've seen the way you feel about her. She is the one." Quil said.

"You know I don't wanna hurt anybody because of what I'm. That's why I haven't-"

"You haven't dated anyone for years now. Come on Embry even if you don't imprint on her, are you never gonna give her a chance, even if she is really good for you? Have you ever looked at Drew? That guy has loved the same girl since he was in kindergarten. They both have been best friends forever. He has such a huge crush on her. And the biggest thing is that they look so good together even though he jas never imprinted on her. Can you deny they are perfect for each other?" Jake said

"No I can't deny that but what if I love her and one day imprint on someone else. I can't be that person. How will I love my imprint that I had to break a girl's heart that I had once loved knowing all the risks." he said.

"Nothing like that is going to happen. I've seen the way you react to her voice. She is the one mate" Jake said.

"I hope she is." he said and went back to repairing the car.

Jake and Quil repaired the cars along with Embry. They pulled each other's legs, teased me, although Jake always defended me. They even hit each other. And just laughed a lot. It was fun to watch them all back together like this. By evening Quil left to meet Claire, Embry stayed back and we headed home to meet Charlie and Sue.

I called home before Charlie and Sue came. Mom and dad talked in a hurry. I knew something was wrong from mom's voice.

"Mom, is everything alright? You seem distracted."

"I'm fine darling. Everybody is just training. I need to go too. You take care Ness. And don't worry." She said before she hung up.

When I told Jake about our conversation, he said the same thing. Stop worrying. But how could I?

Charlie and Sue arrived by eight with hands full of food.

"Nessie. It's been ages I've seen you. How have you been? Look at her Sue. Hasn't she grown up a lot?" he said as he hugged me. I never understood why mom said Charlie was not very expressive when it came to emotions. He always seemed pretty expressive around me.

Sue hugged me quickly too. Even Sue was initially reluctant to be near us. But looking at me almost every day back then with Seth and Charlie she got used to me. Though she still didn't trust my family enough.

I and Jake set the table for everyone. Billy and Charlie continuously pulled each other's legs! Seriously boys will always be boys. All the while Sue looked at Charlie with a smile, while Jake just kept rolling his eyes at me and making weird faces. He caught my hand underneath the table and didn't let it go. I couldn't even have my food. I kept glancing at Charlie every now and then. Even though Charlie is a sweet granddad, he is also the chief of police. Jake just loved watching me squirm.

After dinner the men went to watch some game on television while Sue and I did the dishes.

"You can listen to their conversation, right?" Sue asked me. I raised my eye brows at her but nodded.

"You would love this. He has been practicing today's speech all day. He loves you so much."

"I love him too. But what is it about?" I asked.

"Oh just keep listening." she said winking at me.

So I listened. They talked about the game for the next few minutes and placed bets on their favourite teams. Then Charlie got to the point.

"Jake I need to talk to you about something." he said.

Jake looked confused in his cute way. His brows furrowed and he gave out the long ok.

Charlie looked into the kitchen. I immediately looked into my dishes. Finally Charlie started.

"Jake how are you and Ness staying under the same roof? I know you'll have this connection sorta magical thing going on here, Sue told me about it, but Jake she is still so young. Do you make her sleep on the couch?" He said uncomfortably. Jake looked back at me and rolled his eyes. I knew he was trying hard not to laugh.

"No, that's where I sleep. And Charlie relax. I know she is young. Don't you trust me Charlie?" he said in his most innocent voice. At this even Billy had to start laughing. He tried to pass it off as coughing. Even I laughed. Sue raised her eye brows at me. So I softly told her the entire conversation. She gave me that 'I told you so look' and laughed along.

"Umm..." That was all Charlie could say.

"Charlie Swan, this is my son you are talking about. I trust him and your granddaughter as well." Billy said in a serious voice.

Charlie shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "I umm...I didn't mean it..."

"Relax old man I'm just pulling your leg. But I do trust them both." I blushed. I never really gave a thought to what Billy might be thinking on Jake and me sleeping together. But he said it all now. He trusts us.

"It's just she is my only granddaughter and you are a...a wolf. And anyways why are Bella and Edward not here? Why did they send her alone with you?"

"Something has come up. It is better you don't know much about it." Jake said.

Poor Charlie thought about it. He still freaked out over supernatural stuff. And he was old.

"Ok. Well at least you can send her over to mine. I can talk to Bella about it. I'm sure she would not object to it. Her own room is empty."

"Well she won't allow it. There is something going on and I cannot let her out of my sight."

"Oh well..." he looked sadly at me as I looked into my dishes. I promised myself that once when all this was over, I would go and stay with him for a few days.

Charlie and Sue left soon after. Billy retired to his room. I went straight to bed. I wanted to spend the remaining time I had here with Jake. He changed his clothes and climbed into the bed besides me. He opened his arms and I instantly nestled myself in his safe, warm arms. I never wanted this moment to change. But it has to.

"You know, we are lying to Charlie." I told him.

"Well the couch is always open for you." He said, teasing me.

I hit him on his arm lightly. He laughed and said,

"As long as you don't mind, I'll never let you out of my arms." He said kissing my hair.

"What if I do mind?"

"Then I'll hold you even tighter and make you realise that no other place will be as comfortable as my arms."

"You are way too confident about yourself."

"Well I know you won't go anywhere. You love me just as much as I love you. So that entitles me to be over confident, doesn't it?" he said looking at me.

I kiss him lightly on the lips. Before the passion starts to flow and I start feeling dizzy, I break the kiss.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Quite nicely." He said.

Even with all the troubles lying over our heads, I swear to make the remaining two days I have with Jake the most memorable days, for both of us.

_A.N. Thanks again to all the people who are reviewing and adding me to their alerts/favourites. Only two more days to go and then the fight shall start. Oh god that is the chapter I'm dying to write. I've got loads of twists and turns coming up in the fight and after the fight. I hope you'll enjoy._

_To Suvi: Well Nessie will do what she thinks is good for everybody. But like I said twists and turns coming up. So stay tuned. And thanks once again._

_To everybody: Please read and review._


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I do not own a thing.

_A.N. Hey! It's 24th morning and it is my birthday! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter._

_I'm never gonna say goodbye._

_Coz I never wanna see you cry._

_I swore to you my love would remain._

_And I swear it all over again._

_And I'm never gonna treat you bad._

_Coz I never wanna see you sad._

_I swore to share your joy and pain._

_And I sear it all over again…. – Westlife._

CHAPTER 16

Nessie's POV

It was just a dream. I knew it. But I couldn't help being scared. I couldn't help tossing and turning in my sleep. I couldn't help my screaming either.

"Ness! Ness! Nessie! Wake up!" Jake's voice broke the string of nightmares.

I opened my eyes and found them moist. Jake took me in his arms and hugged me tight. But I was still too gripped by my fear. The nightmare hadn't still worn off.

"Ness, sweetheart, what did you see?" Jake asked me.

I looked up into his eyes. They were so worried about me. Just then I knew I couldn't tell him about my nightmare. He did not force me. He always knew what I was comfortable with and what I was not with. He just held on to me tightly and waited till my tears dried. How could I tell him about the war I saw?

We all were in the Forks forest. Everyone I ever knew was there. I was sitting on my russet colored wolf. He was crouched, ready for flight or fight. And then there was the Volturi. Ready to pounce on us. Then the war started. First went the humans. Charlie, Billy, Sue, Emily, Kim, Claire and even Renee. Then the wolves went down one by one. Except Jake. He was standing in the inner circle with my family. The ground was covered in crimson blood, flesh, fur and bones. All my loved ones, my friends were lying dead on the floor. Jane and Alec were smiling their evil smiles at me and stood behind doing nothing. The rest attacked the vampires. One coven went down after another. Aro attacked and killed everyone like they were paper dolls. Ciaus and Marcus were just as bad. Demitri and Felix sneered as they set fire to the broken limbs of my friends. They reached my family. First they killed mom and dad. Aro killed my dad and Marcus killed my mom. The next second we were all writhing in pain. It must've been years of torture and I would've never known. After what seemed like ages nothingness gripped us. We couldn't feel a thing. I went blind and deaf and mute. I couldn't feel the air around me or smell the scent of the dead around me. I couldn't even feel my own heartbeat. And before I could even know what was going on, my senses returned all at once and I saw everybody I ever loved in the fire. Jake was human and being held by them. I stood in front of him as the Volturi held on to him. The guards circled us. And then I saw him being tortured and torn apart in bits. Each time he let out a cry I tried to run towards him. But then I fell to the ground in pain and agony. As I lied on the ground in pain I saw Aro piercing his fangs into Jake's neck. And in the next second his head was on the ground.

That's when Jake's voice got me out of my misery.

"Better now?" he asked as soon as I stopped with the sobbing sounds. I made an effort to stop shivering.

I nodded. He filled some water in the glass besides the bed from the jug and gave it to me. I drank it. I was still too shaken. This was my most disturbing nightmare. How could I watch Jake being tortured, even if it was in dreams? I wrapped my arms around me and hugged my chest. If Jake touched me now, he would know what I was dreaming about. And I could never show him that. It was just horrible. And even that seems like an understatement.

"Are you seriously alright sweetheart?" he asked. His dark eyes were looking into mine as if he knew what was going on in my mind. I nodded again.

He kissed my forehead and said, "Ness, I don't know what you saw. But I know it was a nightmare. And I want you to know that I won't let anything happen to you. Whatever you saw will never come true."

"What if something happened to you Jake? What will I do then? What if it is you in trouble and I'm not able to protect you?"

"Where is all this coming from? Is this what you saw? Me in trouble?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter. Jake I want to know how to fight no matter what. If you don't teach me, I'll go to Quil or Embry or Sam and ask them to teach me."

"Ness you don't really need to know how to protect yourself. I'll always be there-"

"It's not to protect me I want to learn how to fight. If there comes a time, then I want to know how to protect my loved ones. I want to know how to protect you. I'm a half vampire. I'm sure take on a vamp."

"There will never come such a time."

"Jake please. I cannot- I cannot bear to lose you. I want to learn." I started crying again. God I was so pathetic. Here I was trying to be strong!

"You will not lose me. Shh Ness. I will never let anything happen to you or me. I swear." He said and kissed me stopping me from fighting any more.

I didn't respond at first. But then an urge overtook me. I wanted to go more ahead with him before I could lose him. I kissed him back and opened my mouth. Our hearts raced with the same speed. His hands kept pulling me closer to him by my waist. I kept going closer to him. I moaned as he bit my lip. As soon as he heard that, I could feel him trying to break the kiss. But I wanted more today. I didn't want to stop. My hands went into his hair and pulled him closer to me. I left his lips and kissed him slowly on his neck. I made my way up to his ear lobe. I bit him lightly there.

"Ne-ss." My name came out somewhat in between a moan and a warning.

"We- we need to stop Ness."

"I don't want to." I said kissing his lips again. His hands left my waist and kept pushing me away. I held on to him tightly. I knew he was struggling. At times he gave up and kissed me back but then at other times he tried pushing me away. I caught the hem of his tee and tried to pull it off.

"No Ness. We can't do this." He said suddenly pushing me away.

"Why?" I said. I was very close to tears again.

"Because this is not the right time or the right place."

"I think it is the right time and the right place." I said trying to kiss him again. I wanted to do this before I would let go of him.

"No Ness. Listen to me for a minute." He said.

I glared at him. Tears were flowing slowly from my eyes. Great! Now I'm crying instead of seducing my wolf!

"I do not want that I'm too young crap. If that is what you are going to fight with, then I'm not going to listen to a word. I'm not going to stop." I said wiping away my tears. Then I added, "And I know once I start, you won't be able to stop either."

"Ness, I want to do this with you. But you _are_ young. Just stop and think from my side. I watched you grow from a little baby into a seventeen year old all in a course of six years. I fell as if it was only yesterday when I gave you piggy back rides and today you are suddenly all grown up and making me fall madly in love with you. I also want to show you how much I love you. But I feel as if I'll be taking advantage of you."

"But I'm not six in any damn way Jake! Why don't you get it? I look and feel like a seventeen year old. This is what I want! If I'm the one who wants to do this, then how does that makes you feel like you are taking advantage of me? Stop making excuses Jake." I was starting to get really angry.

"Ness, I don't think you are six but neither can I swallow the fact that you are seventeen. I'm not saying I don't want to do this. When you kiss me like that and if I stop thinking for a moment, then I wouldn't ever wanna stop. I do want to do this with you. But can we at least just wait. Let's just wait for a little while. Please just give me some time to think and get adjusted to this fact. Let this fight end. We can go back and do this properly."

"Properly? How? If we go back how will we be alone again?"

"Umm, wait for a few months until you turn eighteen and then umm…"

"Umm what?"

"Umm get married and then do it?"

"So you want to wait for about another ten eleven months?"

He wants time. He wants marriage. And those are two things I cannot give him, even though hearing about marriage now I desperately want to.

"Umm Ness, I just proposed you." He said.

Oh God! Yes he just proposed me! Jacob Black just asked me to marry him!

"Ness? Ness? Are you shocked again? Should I call Carlisle? Dammit! I knew I should've waited." He said shaking me.

The answer was on my lips. I wanted to say yes. Wasn't it always meant to be? Weren't we already tied so much that he actually needed to propose me? Didn't he already know my answer?

Then I stopped. No. That has to be my answer. I have to refuse him. How can I give him love and hope and then break it a few days later. I cannot possibly break his heart. But I have to do it. How am I supposed to do it? Breaking his heart would just absolutely crush mine. My heart doesn't want to refuse. But my mind tells me to do the right thing.

"I'm fine. Well I'm a girl of today. And I'm not really planning to wait until marriage. And you think by next year we would be married? What makes you think mom and dad would give us their blessings. If marriage is the way you are playing it, then I'm going to refuse until we do it before."

"Ness I swear we will do it. But let's just do it following all rules and rituals. If we love each other, then no one will be able to stop us. Just a little time I'm asking of you. Please Ness."

"Following all rules and rituals? Well then we really shouldn't be sleeping in one bed and we should wait until I'm human eighteen. If you really wanna follow all rules then let us do it properly. I'm giving you another twelve years of time. Is it enough?" I said getting up and taking the pillow and blanket in my hand. I have to do this. Even if it breaks my heart. If somehow I manage to make him hate me then I guess it'll be easier on him.

"Ness please don't go. Don't do this to me. Please." He said stopping me. He went down on his knees. I hated myself for putting him in such misery. I couldn't see him in so much pain. But do I have another choice?

"Ness. Please." He said. I could see tears forming in his eyes. I felt knives stabbing me right through my heart. His pain is my pain. And since I'm the one causing it, it hurts just more.

"I've given you my two options Jake. Either we do it properly like you said. Or either we do what I want. Think about it. And do not follow me." I said not looking back. I ran into the living room ignoring the pain I was feeling. This just has to be done.

I could obviously not sleep. Hadn't I just decided to make these last two days with him memorable? And where did it get me? Is life always meant to be this complicated? Tears flowed down my cheeks until my eyes just dried. I came undone and broken all at once. And this wasn't even the separation. It was yet to come. How could that be any worse? I already feel terrible for hurting him like this.

I just turned and twisted till the sun came. I got up and looked around. I could feel him staring at me. I ignored him and went into the bathroom. I could see there were tears in his eyes too. Again I felt the knives stabbing at my heart. I ignored them and released my tears as soon as I locked the bathroom door. I took a long time. I cleaned myself until I finished his bar of soap and until my tears dried off again. Now I had to get out. I tied my towel around me and peeped out expecting him there. But he wasn't. Just when I was about to lock his bedroom door to change, his hand stopped me. We just stood there looking at each other.

"Ness, I'll do anything you want. But please just talk to me. I cannot be like this. It's impossible to see you like this in pain. You want to learn fighting then I will teach you. If you want to do…do that then we will do it. Don't hurt yourself over me. Look at your eyes. The color from your cheeks has gone. I can't even take you hunting now. I'm so sorry Ness. I shall never hurt you. Just tell me how to make this right. Please." His voice was breaking my heart. His apology was so sincere even though it really wasn't his fault. Break his hear or not? Break his heart or not? The question kept spinning in my mind like a whirlpool.

"It's not your fault Jake. I'm sorry for my behavior. I get too impulsive sometimes. You are right we should wait for the right time to do that. And well when can we begin training then?" I said after thinking for a few seconds.

"Is it really necessary?" he asked.

"Yes."

"When I've fed you enough food." He said kissing my wet forehead. I blushed. I just realized I was in a towel in front of Jake! God this was so embarrassing! Even though it was only hours back that I was trying to seduce him. He too realized this and stepped away.

"I love you Ness."

I thought for a second before replying. "I love you too." He noticed my hesitation but didn't say anything. That was Jake. Always the understanding one. The better of the two.

He left me to change. I quickly got into a comfortable pair of sweats and tee. Something my Aunt Alice would've never have approved of. Wow! Has it already been four days away from them? Time went by so quickly. I miss them so much.

As soon as I entered the kitchen I could smell eggs and toast and juice. He stood in the kitchen tossing an omelet in the pan and failing miserably. He knew eggs were my favorite. Something dad told me that I had inherited from my mom. I laughed at him. He so cutely scratched his head and gave that apologetic smile. I took the pan from his hand and tossed the omelet perfectly and showed him my tongue. He grinned and took a plate out from the closet. I placed the omelet in it and waited for him to jump on it. But he cut little pieces with his fork and fed me.

"I said I'll feed you properly, didn't I?" he asked looking at my confused face. I smiled at him and hurriedly made another six omelets for my hungry wolf. I drank the juice and made another one for Billy. He was still asleep. I took the tray with an omelet, a toast and juice and placed it besides his bed.

"Can we go?" I asked excitedly.

He made a face but nodded. We went to his garage. It was a small space but we couldn't go anywhere else. He stated with the simple moves and instructed me which parts of a vampire to attack and which not. When we actually started fighting Jake didn't even attack me with the strength of a human.

"Is that how you teach somebody to defend themselves?" a woman's voice came from the garage's entrance. And I was shocked to see her smiling. It was Leah. Suddenly all the questions about her and Sam started coming back to me.

"Hey kiddo. Your growth spurt is freaky."

"Hey Leah." I said.

"What are you doing here?" Jake asked her rudely. I was shocked at his behavior.

"I was on patrol under Sam's _order _thanks to you." She spoke in the same tone.

"You know I wouldn't have asked you to do it if it wasn't really necessary. I'm sorry." He said nicely.

"Whatever. You are an ass Jacob Black and you-"

"I'm sorry Leah. This is all my fault." I said before she could tell anything else to Jake.

"It's not your fault. I just don't get why I have to co-ordinate with Sam and open my mind to him and his pack."

"Because we need to protect this town where all our loved ones live. And we need all the eyes and ears we can manage to get working together."

"And that means subjecting me to misery?"

"You know I don't want you to feel so, but it's necessary and only for a few days Leah. Please."

"Fine. But I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it to protect the mutant."

"Thanks Leah." I said before he could say something about her mutant comment. I had to know what had happened to her.

"Come on Ness, I'll teach you how to fight. Jake is a wuss. And Jake, Sam has called for a meeting again. Right now. So hope you enjoy." She smiled a beautiful evil smile at him. He looked so shocked. He shook his head and kissed me on my fore head.

"Be careful. She is mad." He said in a whisper, though we all knew there was no point in whispering.

"You better not even put a nail mark on her." He said with a kind of authority to her. And then he left.

Leah gave me similar instructions and started a serious battle. She was so strong and fast. I'm sure she can kill a vampire even in her human form. She attacked mercilessly. One move after another. And she kept shouting instructions throughout. This was the first time in my life I had a strict teacher.

"Hmm…not bad for the first time, but you need a lot of practice," she said helping me off the ground. For the first time in my life I had bruises. And I felt happy having them. Though I knew they would disappear in minutes. Vampire skin heals just as fast.

"Thanks Leah. You are a life saver." I said.

We stood there in awkward silence staring outside the window.

"Leah?"

"Hmm…?"

"Umm can I ask you something?"

"About me and Sam?" she said smiling a sad smile.

"Only if you want to tell." I said awkwardly.

'It's a shock how Jake kept this story from you so long."

"He said it was your private matter and that it was not his place to say."

"Well maybe he is not a complete ass then."

"He is not." I said defensively.

She smiled and started, "There is nothing much to this story. Two high school stupid teens met and fell madly in love. In their stupid craziness, Sam Uley made promises of marriage and kids and a happy future to Leah Clearwater. Everything was perfect. But one day something happened. He started keeping his distance from me. He asked me to leave him for my good. And I refused. Somehow we tried to make it work through all the rules and secrets. It wasn't the happy easy relationship we had had. But we still loved each other. And then one day the friend closest to my heart, my cousin, Emily Young came to visit. She was perfect. She was all I'm not. He imprinted on her. And now they live happily ever after while I turned into a freak of a nature. The only female wolf in history. And I had to bear looking at Sam live his perfect life with Emily from his eyes. And in all this I was hurt over and over again."

"Leah I'm so-"

"Don't say the word. I do not need anybody's pity."

"Leah you are such a strong person. I had no idea." I truly was sorry. How could one person bear so much and still be strong?

"I know. Maybe I'm too strong and that is why I became this freak of a wolf."

"No you are just strong enough. And I wanna be more like you. Someone who can protect her loved ones. Sometimes I wish I could be a wolf too."

"Being strong is something I would've given up to have a normal human life. To have someone love me, have kids, grow old."

"You can have all of those things now too."

"I've tried to have relationships since I moved out. But it seems to never work out. And as for kids, I can't have them. I'm menopausal."

"You what?"

"Yeah. I don't think I can ever have kids. I don't think I'm gonna imprint anytime soon or be imprinted on at all."

"You never know Leah. Maybe that is why none of your relationships have worked so far because there is someone out there meant for you. And you can always adopt kids."

"You know what Sam thinks about us imprinting?" she asked. She was speaking about her life so robotically as if it was someone else's tragedies she was talking about. I cannot even imagine what it must've been like for her. I shook my head.

"He thinks we imprint on the person who has the best chance of carrying the wolf gene. And well maybe I was never meant to be a mother. So I turned into a wolf and he imprinted on Emily."

"I don't think that's true. Jake imprinted on me. And I'm a half vampire. Even though I'm quite human now, I don't really know if we can have kids at all."

She smiled at me and ruffled my hair. "That's why I like you kiddo. It's impossible not to like someone who cares about every damn person."

"And I know there is someone out there for you. Look at Embry. We think he has already imprinted on this woman just after hearing her voice! And it happened out of nowhere. So I'm telling you, someday there will come a handsome prince and he will sweep you off your feet at the most unexpected moment. And then hopefully after a few years you'll would have a bunch of kids and so would Jake and I and they would all play together. Oh maybe my boy will imprint on your girl. And then-"

"Seriously do you take drugs to be always so happy and hopeful?"

I stopped. Had I just said Jake and I would have kids? Why do I keep doing this to myself?

"You should try them sometime." I said trying to fake a laugh. Leah noticed it but said nothing.

I spent the rest of the day with Leah as she told me stories about Jake's childhood. Jake used to be such an innocent kid. Leah and her friends had bullied him a lot. Leah was a nice person. She just put on that badass face to show people that she was strong. But on the inside she was broken. I hope someone really good walks into her life. She needs someone who is nothing less than the best.

The day turned into night. And I thought about him each second. I made dinner and served it to Billy. I waited to have my dinner with him. He would've been so hungry. I don't know when sleep struck but I remember warm arms holding me and putting me to bed. When the warm touch was gone my eyes just opened wide.

"Jake?" He was at the door.

"I'm just keeping the food in and coming back. Go back to sleep sweetheart. You must be tired."

I nodded but didn't go back to sleep. Only when he changed and came back into the bed with me that I closed my eyes again.

"I love you Renesmee." He said kissing me lightly on the lips.

"I love you too Jake." I said.

That was the truth. Wherever Jake and I would be, we would always love each other. Even if it will hurt us.

_A.N. Thanks again to all those who read, reviewed and added me to their alerts/favorites. I'm really sorry it took this long to update this chapter. But I've started with college and I spend fifteen hours of my day out of home. So I'll be slow, but I'll try to update at least once a week. Please bear with me._

_So please let me know what you'll think. Good, bad, ugly? All kinds of criticism is welcomed. Thank you _


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except well the storyline.

_But if I let you go, I will never know_

_What my life would be holding you close to me_

_Will I ever see you smiling back at me?_

_How will I know_

_If I let you go?- Westlife_

CHAPTER 17

It's only twenty four hours until my family is in danger again. The nightmare still remains the same. I wake up , tossing and turning in Jake's warm arms. I find him staring at me. Even though my hands are at my sides, I think he knows what's going on in my mind.

"Don't worry. They will be alright." he says.

"I hope they will be." I say. He gets up but I hold on to him tightly.

"Don't go today. Please just don't leave me." I say in a shaky voice.

He bends down and kisses my forehead. "I'm just gonna go change and then I'll spend the entire day with you. Nothing is going to happen Ness." he says so confidently that I just wanna believe him. But I've got this feeling that something really bad is going to happen. Why would the Volturi send only ten guards? Why were mom and dad sounding so distracted the other day? Then there are my nightmares. All this cannot possibly add up to anything good. Then how can I still have faith? I know there is a bigger plan behind this fight. There has to be something else going on in their minds.

I nod and let go of him. He brushes and dresses quickly. I just brush my teeth and don't bother changing my night shorts and tee.

"Alice would absolutely torture you if she saw you like this."

I just shrugged and said, "It's a good thing Alice can't see me then."

"Come on princess, I'll feed you some eggs." Jake said carrying me on his back. It was just like when I was a kid. I wouldn't let go of him until he gave me a ride through the entire house. And sometimes on Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose's suggestion he had to take me for a ride through the forest too.

He settled me on the kitchen table and started making scrambled eggs. In another bowl he poured some milk and emptied an entire box of cereals into it. He starts feeding me spoon by spoon. I feel like a kid today.

"Are you planning to spoil me completely before I go home?" I ask making a conscious effort to say I and not we.

"Oh this is nothing. I'm going to make this day unforgettable for you."

"What are you exactly planning Jake?"

"It's a surprise. I want you to enjoy today because tomorrow I'll be guarding La Push. I have to do it Ness. Please don't stop me." he said.

What could I do? Is there some way I can make him stay? I just nod knowing there is nothing really I can say to make him stop protecting me.

"So get dressed sleeping beauty. We are going to have a blast today."

After he was done feeding me, I took a bath got dressed in the white color top and blue jeans Aunt Alice had provided me with. I left my long curls open. White is what Jake likes on me and he loves my open hair. When I stepped out both Jake and Billy were staring at me instead of the television. I looked down on my feet.

"You look beautiful." he said kissing my forehead.

"So where are we going?"

"Well there is something I think you will like."

"What?"

"A bike ride and cliff diving?" he said it questioningly.

"Wow. That would be great. But why now? You've never let me do it before."

"Because well you are no more a child that I can tell what to do and what not to." he said with a heart melting sweet smile. There was something in his eyes. A mischievous twinkle. I know what's happening!

"You are softening me up for something! What is it?"

"It's really nothing. So shall we go?"

"Umm Aunt Alice didn't foresee a swimming trip."

"Like clothes matter. Come on. Bye dad." Jake said pulling me.

"Bye kids. Bring Ness back in one piece. And Ness I hope you like the surprise." Billy said winking at me.

"What? You know what it is? What is the surprise?"

"Nothing. Let's go." Jake said dragging me out.

And so we set out for the cliffs. And the entire ride Jake sang songs. In an awful voice may I add? But I found it cute. I always found him cute. He tried each and every way to take my mind off the surprise. So I let it be. After all it is a surprise. We reached the cliffs and Jake removed my helmet. It was a deserted place.

"Seriously I don't get the point of a helmet. I've got vampire skin and quick vampire responses and there is a werewolf driving the bike. How can anything go wrong?" I asked him.

"Umm precaution is always better than cure." he said furrowing his eye brows.

"Seriously you need to spend less time with dad and grandpa."

"I think we should start from here." he said as we reached the lower most cliff.

"No. I wanna jump from there and nowhere else." I said pointing at the highest cliff.

"Umm Ness-"

"No umms. Come on. There is nothing that can go wrong. Plus you are there. I'm going alone otherwise." I said threatening him.

The poor soul nodded and took me to the highest point. He removed his shirt. And I couldn't help noticing how beautiful his body is. He has the perfect tan over his chest. His abs are carved perfectly. And his muscles are so...so sexy. I started blushing and looking down on my feet. I always found him handsome but he is also so hot! I feel so weird saying that to even myself. My cheeks got hotter when I noticed him looking at me. He smiled and caressed my cheek with his fingers.

"I always love this color on your cheeks."

"You love everything about me Jake" I reminded him.

"True. So you sure?" he asked taking my hand.

I nodded. I clutched his hand tightly and closed my eyes. I was never scared of heights. But suddenly I had goose bumps on my body. My heart was racing. And I still wanted to do it. Like it was some sort of challenge. I could feel the adrenaline filling me now. We jumped at the same moment. And I opened my eyes. It was worth the view. All my fear vanished as I felt Jake's grip tighten around my hand. We were flying through the air. I was used to going on high speeds and high jumps. But this was different. Even though it lasted only a few seconds, it felt just...just great. It was so easy. I wish it lasted for more time. But it ended in a splash. The cold water made me shiver. Under the water I saw Jake trying to get me up. But I liked it down here. I pulled him back down. This was nothing compared to swimming under the Cullen supervision. We swam to the shore underwater. When I finally came up his body enveloped mine in a fierce hug.

"I was so worried about you." he said in my ear.

"I wasn't. You were holding my hand." I said kissing him on the lips.

His response came immediately. Wherever his hands touched, the coldness of the water vanished. He held me so tightly under him. And I didn't seem to mind. I wanted him to hold me even tighter and come even closer. But as soon as I opened my mouth to let his tongue in and traced my hand over his chest, he pushed me away. I knew it is a mistake to even hope with Jake.

"Ness." he says in his ragged tone. He takes a step behind without leaving my hand. I say nothing.

"A little more time Ness. A little more." he said.

"Do we have time?" I blurted out. Curse my big mouth! I wasn't supposed to say this.

"Why don't we? We have forever. I'm not going anywhere and I'm not letting you go anywhere. We have all the time in the world." he said calmly. I wish his words would come true. I wish I don't have to do what's right. I wish I could do everything wrong to stay here with Jake. But I can't. So I said nothing.

"Are you alright Ness?" he asked taking me in his arms again.

I nodded.

"So what's the next thing on the list today?" I say trying to appear cheerful. Of course he sees through it. But he knows better to keep quite.

"Lunch with the wolves." he says rubbing a hand over his stomach.

"Means I'll go hungry."

"Oh don't worry. Emily always saves for the girls." he said.

So we set out on the bike again. This time he let me drive. It was a piece of cake. He still made me wear the helmet. But well as long as I got to drive I would've worn a full body armor also. The drive on a bike in wet clothes that Jake made from scratch with Jake sitting behind me and holding my waist. Yeah it was just great. And that is an understatement. As soon we were a few feet from Emily's, I could already smell chicken and burgers and fries and a cake. I could hear my stomach growling along with Jake's. We both laughed and entered Sam and Em's house. All the guys were there along with their imprints. Only the Clearwater's were missing. I miss both of them. Poor Seth is on duty and Leah can just not come here. I wish there is some way to make it right between Sam and Leah. After all it was really no one's fault. Unless well you take my family into picture. I immediately went over to help Emily who was already being helped by a very happy Kim and Rachel. I somehow had a feeling there was something going on with Kim. She seemed so happy and was laughing and smiling continuously. Her eyes wandered over to Jared every few seconds and his eyes found hers instantly. His smile came naturally in response to hers. They looked really happy.

"Go sit Emily. We can take it from here." Rachel said.

"Hey Ness. I'm so sorry I haven't been over to see you. How is everything?" Rachel asked me.

"It's complicated. As much as I love it here I'm extremely worried about my family there."

"Oh yeah Paul told me. Don't worry sweetie. I'm sure it will all be fine." she said stirring up some pasta. I cut the salad and Kim looked after the huge cake.

"Ya I hope so." I said looking over at Jake. And of course he was looking at me. This imprint makes everything so perfect. I saw Emily settling herself in a loveseat besides Sam. He caressed her stomach. The young guys as usual teased each other. Even Collin and Ethan looked happy. Embry was sober today. No teasing from his side. But Quil was behind him for life today.

"Who is this woman?" Brady asked.

"Someone he hasn't seen yet. Can you believe it Ness asked her out for him. The mighty Embry had to take a girl's help to ask another girl out."

"Quil!" came Emily's voice. Quil pretended locking his lips and throwing away the keys.

"We are happy for you Embry. We all look forward to meet her. And Quil let me remind you I'm the one because of who you met Claire. So let's not get into that, shall we?" Emily said. Hearing her like this made me sure she would be the best parent.

Quil did actually shut up. I have to admit Emily is seriously cool.

As soon as the food was served it disappeared almost instantly. I sat besides Jake still nibbling on my salad.

"Here have some real food." he said feeding me some pasta and chicken.

"Ahem. Ahem" came the sounds from Drew, Luke, Michael and Brady. I stopped myself from having food from Jake's hand. When the cake arrived Jared tapped his fork on his plate. Suddenly everyone went quite and looked at him and Kim who was holding his hand. Jared didn't seem to be bothered by the stares, but Kim shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"Umm we have an announcement to make. Kim and I, we are going to become parents." Jared said. Kim blushed furiously and looked down. Aww. I knew there was something.

"I'm so happy for you'll." I said hugging Kim. Everybody took their time hugging and wishing the future parents. When we sat back I felt everyone's eyes looking at me. I raised my eye brow.

Jake shook his head almost unnoticeably. Almost. Everybody looked in different directions suddenly and started their own conversations. I caught hold of Jake's hand and passed him the scene I just witnessed. He just shrugged his shoulders. Ok something was definitely up.

By late afternoon everyone was retiring home. Paul took the patrols along with the younger wolves. Sam, Jared, Collin and Brady took rest. Jake took my hand and led me out.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." he said.

"Jake?"

"Hmm...?"

"Do you think the fight will be over by tomorrow itself?"

"I don't know. But if Alice's predictions are right, the fight should be easy. A matter of hours really."

So hours. That's how much more time I have left with Jake.

"Don't think so much Ness. It will be alright." he said.

"I hope so. We are going to the first beach, aren't we?"

He nodded. I could hear the waves even though we still hadn't reached the beach. The sun has set almost.

"Do you remember, this used to be your most favorite place as a kid."

"I remember everything Jake." I reminded him.

He smiled. "So you must be remembering this was the place we declared ours. We promised each other that if we ever got lost, away from each other or had something really important to say, we would meet here."

I nodded. I was confused where this was going. He said nothing. We kept walking hand in hand in silence. We reached the spot where the tallest palm tree stood. On it we had scribbled our names. This was our place.

"So I do have something important to say." Jake said.

"What is it?" I was suddenly worried. What important thing had suddenly come up?

"Umm I don't really know how to do this. But umm... Ok so Renesmee Carlie Cullen, would you like to spend the rest of forever with me?" He just went on his knees and removed an elegant red and gold box from his pocket and held it open for me. All of it happened so quickly that I didn't even realize this was really happening. Jacob Black held a simple solitaire ring in his hand in front of me. A smile slowly spread on my face. I was still dazed. Was this really happening? Am I still dreaming? Jake is... He is asking me to marry him!

"It doesn't have to be today. It doesn't have to be for years if that's what you want. Whenever you want however you want. As long as we live together forever."

I still stared at him with a silly grin on my face. I'm sure my eyes must be out of their sockets by now. Ness breath. Relax. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Yes Jacob Black has proposed you. Not the time to lose your mind now. Calm down. Tell him yes before you lose it. Don't faint now! Take deep breaths. At least nod. Oh no don't cry.

Suddenly tears formed a film before my eyes. Every moment I ever spent with Jake flashed before my eyes. All the happy, sad, playful, loving, fighting, caring memories passed my mind in seconds. They all made me nod my head and fall into his arms.

"Yes Jake. Yes forever." I said burying myself in his neck.

"Let me put this on you." he said pulling me and looking at me in the eyes. He wiped my tears.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"Because I'm happy and girls cry when they are happy."

"So are you gonna spend the rest of your life crying? Because I swear to you I'm gonna keep you happy forever. I'm gonna love you forever. And I'll keep you safe forever." he said. His words, his voice, his eyes. They all make my heart melt. I smile even as tears continue to flow. He takes my hand and slides the ring on to my finger. It's a simple single diamond encrusted into a platinum ring. Even in the ring he took my liking into consideration. He always knew I loved platinum and nothing too big and flashy. Simple and elegant. I kept staring at it. This was a sign of his love and promise.

His fingers picked my face up from my chin. Now I was looking into his eyes again. His nose was touching mine. I could feel his breath on my lips. His sweet smell filled me. His warm hands held me tightly. And then he kissed me. This kiss was totally different from all others. It was slow and filled with love that I had never felt before. This love that I feel now is endless. It's heaven.

And just then it started to rain. We fell apart. He smiled his most beautiful smile at me and made me smile too.

"Let's get you home." he said pulling me in the shelter of his arms and walking.

"I wish this moment never had to end." I said.

"We have forever. We'll make new moments."

The word forever keeps jumping in my head. Yes I just swore to spend the rest of forever with Jake. Yes I do want to spend the rest of forever with him. But is it the right thing to do? Hadn't I been telling myself that I have to leave Jake? Wasn't I preparing myself to leave him? Then how did all this suddenly happen? This wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to leave before I broke us more. I was supposed to leave him in the least amount of pain I could manage. Then how did I still say yes to him? Why didn't I think it through? Why did I have to be in such a hurry? Why did I listen to my heart before my mind? Why did I just let this happen? How am I supposed to leave now? Throw this ring on his face?

I can't do this. I just can't. I cannot break his heart now. But I have to. Fresh tears flow down my eyes. But the rain covers them this time. I hold on to Jake tightly. I don't know how many hours I've left with him. I want to love him until I have the time. I've got to make a plan. I've to make this break up as painless as I can manage. Even though there can be nothing painless about this.

I've got to do what is right in spite of what I want. This is what I've been taught. Choose not what's easy but what's right. And the right thing is for Jake to stay here and me to stay away from him.

When we reached home Billy hugged his son. I stood shyly behind Jake. How could I let them all be happy when I know I'm gonna break their heart in a matter of hours. Billy pulls me into a hug too.

"Take care of this one. He was always the naughty one." He said.

I smile back a small smile. On the other hand Jake is smiling his most happy smile. I wished so badly now that I would've said no. But how could have I refused Jake?

"I need to call mom." I say realizing she is the only person who would understand what I'm feeling.

He follows me behind into the room. He hands the phone over to me.

"Jake, I need to talk to mom alone."

His brow furrow at that. "Is everything alright Ness? You seem… I don't know…distant? Is this not what you want?"

"Jake you are everything I want." And everything I can't have. I add that last part in my mind.

"Then what is it?"

"I… I don't know myself. Can I please talk to mom now?"

"Ok. I'm going on a patrol. I'll be back in an hour."

I nod at him. He leaves but not without glancing back at me ten times. I ring mom. She picks up on the first ring.

"Hey sweetheart."

"Hey mom. How is everything going?"

"Everything is fine. We are totally prepared."

"That's good."

"Ness, is everything alright? You sound…"

"Distant?" I supplied

"Ya. Kind of. What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Mom, Jake proposed me." I say the words fast. I wasn't sure if I could've said it otherwise.

"I'm aware of that. So?"

"What? You knew before me!"

"Ya well, Jake was asking for permission you see and we happen to be your parents."

"That's not…"

"Fair? Ya I know. But that isn't why you are calling me. So what is it?" she says getting to the point.

"Mom I love Jake. And I did say yes. But it isn't the right thing to do. He is needed here. The wolves have so many problems going on. And not all of them like me. Jake has his duties to fulfill. He is the alpha. As long as I'm with him, none of his duties will be fulfilled. None of his problems will be solved. Mom I want to spend each and every moment with Jake. But somewhere inside of me I feel I'll be doing wrong if I take Jake away. He belongs here. And I don't."

"Ness it's… No it isn't… Who told you? How did all this… What is going on Ness?" mom asks in a completely shocked voice.

"Nessie, sweetheart. What is going on?" dad asks me.

I tell him the same story. Even though I like to talk to mom more, it is dad, who understands me more because the next thing he says is,

"Darling do not make any rash decisions. Think this through. This is Jake you are talking about. Being separate will only hurt you both."

"Ya but I can't ask Jake to choose between me and his family and friends and his duty. You'll have always taught me to choose the right thing and not the easier thing. So that's what I'm doing." I say. Tears are flowing down my eyes. I glance at the watch. Forty minutes until Jake comes back.

"Ok. Forget everything. Just think about what I ask you now. Will Jacob be able to live at all if you leave him?" dad asks me.

And just then I stop. I stop breathing, thinking, crying. I don't really know what will happen if I take that step.

"Ness? Sweetie?"

'I…I don't know." I finally manage to say.

"Ness do not over think. Talk this out with Jake. That's how a relationship is supposed to work. Both make the decisions. And know this much we all are really happy for you and Jake. Alice cannot stop already worrying about the arrangements. Even though I'll make sure the wedding doesn't takes place for years now. I'm still not quite ready to let my little one go."

"I love you dad. Thank you." I meant it. But I'm not really sure if I'll talk this out with Jake. I hang up on them after wishing them good luck. I sleep on his bed covering myself in the sheets he slept on. His scent envelopes me and makes me feel better.

But the good time didn't last long. Jake came sooner and spotted me with red puffy eyes.

"Ness, you need to tell me what's going on."

_A.N. Hey! I'm really really sorry for the late update. Seriously this college takes up 12-13 hours of my life. I'll really try to update soon._

_This is to Kaity. Hey thanks for reading my work. I can't reply to you unless you are a signed in user._

_So do you like it? Tell me honestly if it's good, bad, or ugly. Thank you for reading. Please do review _


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or the song.

_I'm so in love with you_

_Whether it's right or wrong_

_I'm too weak to be strong_

_I'm so in love with you. – TEXAS_.

Chapter 18

**Nessie's POV**

"Ness you need to tell me what's going on." Jake said. He climbed into bed and made me sit up. He looked me in the eye and waited.

I just stared at him not knowing what to say.

"What's wrong Ness? Since the time I've proposed you there is something different about you. Tell me honestly Nessie, what's troubling you? Do you not want this? I know it was too soon, but I thought you would feel happy about it. But you don't seem to be. The marriage isn't going to happen for years now if that's what you are worried about. I swore to Edward that I will not hurry things up. Did someone tell you something? Please tell me."

"No Jake it's not like that. I'm… I'm more than happy. You are more than anything I deserve. You don't know how much I want you. I'm happy."

"This isn't happiness." He says picking a drop of tear from my cheek.

"It's not that. It's just… just that I'm having a nightmare." I said thinking of the quickest lie I could come up with. How could I tell him the truth? The truth will only make him hold on to me more tightly.

He takes my hand suddenly. The emotions of pain and sadness pass to him. Before I can pass him my decision, I start thinking about my nightmare. The scene passes through my head quickly. But it's still feels too real to be a nightmare. He saw how first all the humans and then the wolves were killed. He saw how my family went down next. He saw us in pain and agony. He finally reached the scene where he was about to be killed. I removed my hand from his. I didn't want him to witness that. I will never let that part come true. Never.

He started shaking. He was angry.

"Ness, this will never come true. I swear to rip them all apart before it ever comes to this. You get me, right?" he said gritting through his teeth.

"Jake calm down. It was just a nightmare. I have them every now and then."

"But none have affected you so bad. Are you sure Ness that's all you are keeping from me?" he asked. Of course he already knew I was lying. But he is Jake and he will never force me.

I nod. I lie down again. Jake sighs. His face tells me he is still angry and unhappy. He doesn't like seeing me like this. He lies down beside me and buries my face in his chest. His head rests on mine as he strokes my hair.

"Jake, thank you. Thank you for being everything that I ever wanted. A friend, a protector, a…a.."

"A fiancé?" he suggests.

I blush at the word. Well at least for a few hours I can enjoy being engaged to Jacob Black.

"Yes that too. But more than all of that thank you for being my soul mate. I cannot imagine how life would've gone by had you not been there to hold my hand through each and everything."

"And neither can I imagine how life would've been without you. And now that I have you, I swear to protect you till my last breath and I swear to give you a future that is filled with love." He emphasized on the word future. Had he sensed something? Had I unknowingly passed him something I was not supposed to?

"Ness we will have a forever after. And I'm not gonna let anyone or anything come in between us and that happy future." he says, confirming my suspicions. He knows. I say nothing but just try to forget the fact that he knows. I have to do something. Something to keep him here and get myself home. I suddenly realise this is most probably the last night I'm gonna be spending with Jake.

"Jake?"

"Hmm?" Comes his sleepy response.

"Can we go outside?"

"Outside? Right now? Why?"

"Please. I'll tell you when we are out. Please let's go." I say making my most innocent pleading face. I blink my chocolate brown eyes knowing they always melt Jake.

"Alright. Where do you wanna go?"

"Wherever we can be alone."

"Alright. Let's go."

He gets out of the bed and holds the bedroom door open for me. I grab the pillow and blanket and leave. He gives me a questioning look.

"Ness what exactly are you planning to do?" he asks.

"Oh come on." I say pulling him. I want to make my last night with him really memorable. Not one spent in sleeping.

He takes me to the La Push garage. We climb to the terrace. Yes. I've got the perfect view. I can clearly lie here on the ground and look at the stars with Jake on my side. I settle down and pull Jake along with me.

"Seriously what's so nice about all this?" he asked me.

"Well I'm sitting on the roof in a silent night under the stars with my most favourite person ever. What's not nice about this? Oh Jake, is your back aching?"

"I'm a wolf, woman. I need no bed to fall asleep." He says in his best rasping voice, pulling me closer by my waist. Whatever smart response I was about to give him was soon forgotten when I felt his lips kiss me slowly over the side of my neck, to my jaw and finally on my lips.

"What changed you Jake?" I asked as soon as his lips left mine.

He gave me his cute confused look.

"You know… you never kissed me like this before. What changed?"

"Well umm I'm too excited. You said yes to me. I know I know we aren't getting married anytime soon but you said yes!"

"Were you expecting a no?"

"No, not really. But some part of me, well was scared you would say no. Like a very small, tiny part."

"Fool." No he isn't a fool. But in a few hours I'll make a fool of him. I'll betray his trust, his friendship and his love.

"By the way, you called my parents before you even asked me? They knew before me! Jake we live in the twenty-first century!"

"I know. But I owe your parents that much, don't I? I mean I imprinted on you when you were just born. Whose parents would've been as considerate as yours? Look at Quil. He still has to find excuses to see his imprint. We have always been together and your parents have been quite tolerating in that manner. In fact it was Edward in the first place who gave me relationship advice!"

I look at him in horror.

"Jacob Black, you idiot! You asked my dad for a relationship advice for our relationship! That is so embarrassing. Add to the fact that my dad is already a mind reader."

"I didn't ask him. He gave me."

"You are a complete idiot."

"Well you know if not for him, I would've still been thinking of you as a six year old. He was the first person to tell me that I need to face the fact that you are a grown up teen and I treat to need you like one."

"I've been trying to tell you the same thing. Whatever. I don't wanna fight tonight. And from now on no more talking to dad. Please." If I leave him, how will they talk at all? But seriously my dad giving my…my boyfriend relationship advice is so weird.

I settled myself in his arms. We talked all night about the moments we laughed, cried, fought and shared together. How will I let go Jake when until now I do not even have a memory without him? He has been there always. So how I'm now supposed to start living without him? I don't remember when I fell asleep. But I fell asleep in warm arms and got up on a soft bed with a tray in front of my eyes. He smiled his beautiful smile at me and fed me the eggs and sandwich and juice.

"Ness, I have to go now. We need to guard the boundaries and keep ourselves prepared. The war starts in a few hours. But I'll come back as soon as I can. I promise. Hopefully it's nothing serious. Till then do you want to stay here alone? Billy has gone with Charlie for fishing. Or do you wanna go to Emily's? She is there along with Sue, Kim and Rachel."

I nodded. Suddenly I held on to Jake tightly. He kissed my forehead and kept assuring me. Even though the fight was gonna be there today, for some reason I felt as if there was a reason to fear here.

"I'd go to Emily's." I said holding back my tears. He waits patiently until I get ready. We walk in silence to Emily's house hand in hand. Just before we enter her house I pull Jake to a stop and kiss him desperately.

"Jake, I've got a bad feeling. Please whatever you do, just come back to me. Swear that you will come back."

"Shh Ness. Nothing is going to happen. We are just being ready in case something happens. I swear I will always come back to you." He wipes my tears and kisses me lightly on my lips again. A few steps farther I spot Embry walking hand in hand with a stranger. The woman looks simple yet pretty. A pretty face with red hair held in a simple pony tail and a simple shirt and jeans made her look smart. And when she started talking I immediately knew who she was.

Andrea. The way Embry held her hand, lovingly yet protectively. The way he looked at her as if he would go blind if he looked elsewhere. Of course. Embry Call had imprinted on Andrea Renn, on the worst ever day possible. She was new; she didn't know a single legend, a single secret. And yet she was here today. A day when her just found soul mate was going to leave her to guard his home. I felt bad for them. What if something happened today and she never got to see him again? How would she deal with it? Would she live without forever knowing who she really was made for?

Jake raised his eyebrows at Embry. We met right outside Sam and Emily's house.

A look passed between Embry and Jake. I smiled at Andrea.

"Reah these are my friends, Jake and his girlfriend Ness. Guys this is Andrea."

"Hey Andrea. It's nice to meet you finally." I say shaking her hand.

She smiled nervously at me. Her green eyes looked from Jake to me and our interwined hands in a nervous quick glance.

"Ness why don't you take Andrea in. We'll just wait here for Paul and Jared." Jake said. I was reluctant to let go of his hand but I knew I had to. I put on a cheerful smile and let go of Jake's hand after an assuring squeeze.

"Come on Andrea let's meet the rest. I hope you are prepared. Lot of people to meet." I said trying hard to sound happy. She too seemed reluctant to let go of Embry but he nodded at her and kissed her on the forehead before letting go.

Even when I was inside I kept my ears on the conversation that was going on outside. I greeted Emily with a smile and Sam with a nod. I saw Quil in the corner feeding Claire some spaghetti. I could see with the way Claire was refusing food and shaking her head, she knew something was happening and she was already restless. Collin, Brady and Ethan were having breakfast. Sue was sitting on a chair glancing at the window every now and then. Andrea was shocked initially but she took in the entire scene rather well and greeted everyone with a smile. She sat on the couch with her eyes glued to the door. I strained my neck to hear the conversation outside. Sam had left to join them.

"What is all this Embry? Is she... God Embry. You should've sent her back. She can't be here. Not today. Do something Embry. I don't know. She does not know a thing." Sam said.

"Neither does Claire. But she is still here because this is the safest place to be. Quil is just ensuring her safety. Then why can't I? She doesn't know anything. But she does love me already without rhyme and reason. And I've been waiting for her forever. So she will stay here."

"Sam, Embry, relax. If things go as predicted nothing really will go wrong. It's only a matter of few hours. Nothing will happen." Jake said. A few minutes later all three walked in and went to their soul mates without thinking twice. Jared, Paul, Michael and Luke came a few minutes later. Only Leah was missing now. But I knew Sam's house would be the last place she would go to under any condition. I felt bad for her. I sat in the kitchen with Jake, Sam, Emily and Sue. I reached for my cell phone and called her.

"Listen if you are going to spout any of your too hopeful too happy crap I'm keeping the phone." she said sounding like her old self.

"No. I just called you to say everyone is really missing you here. They are leaving in fifteen minutes. Don't you want to meet everyone once before? Don't you want everyone else's luck?" Sam, Emily and Sue stopped everything they were doing and stared at me. Jake just gave a hopeful smile.

"Ya I'm sure everyone is just dying to meet me Ness. Look I appreciate the call but I got to go. Tell my mom I'll be back." My face fell. Emily asked for the phone.

"Hold on Leah." I said

"Look Ness I don't wanna talk-" she shouts but is cut off.

"Hey Leah." Emily said. No response comes from her.

"Look Leah, I know I can change nothing. I know I deserve your hatred but no one else does. I wish I could go back in time and change everything. I never meant to hurt you. I'm really sorry for everything. And I get that you are angry at Sam and me, but this little unborn soul has done nothing wrong. This little one is going to need an Aunt who will protect him or her, spoil him and totally love him. Please Leah just once come back for this baby at least."

That's when we all heard the dial tone. Emily looked completely sad. Sue wore an unreadable mask. She loved Emily and she knew whatever had happened was really no one's fault. But she loved her daughter more than anything else. She couldn't see her getting hurt.

Sam hugged Emily tightly wiping the tears that had just started to flow. He kissed her and the baby goodbye. In another corner Kim was in tears too. Rachel held her own and sat quietly holding Paul's hand. And even though Claire had no clue what was happening she too was crying. Embry and Andrea were just outside the house. He was saying his goodbye and she didn't understand what was going on.

"Embry what's happening? Please tell me. All this is so confusing." she said.

"Andrea, you trust me, right? I swear I'll tell you everything as soon as I get back. But right now I have to go. And I want you to stay here with these other girls. You'll like them. Please." he pleaded.

"Ok. But come back soon." she said and kissed him.

The other guys just stood outside waiting for the rest to turn up.

Jake turned to me. It was our goodbye time. He held me by my waist and pulled up my chin so that I was looking him in the eye.

"When I come back Ness, I want you to have already picked out a location, a band and clothes for our wedding. Even though it's happening after years, I want everything to be just perfect. Alright?"

I nodded. I didn't want to cry now. It will make separation harder. I had to be strong. He was promising me a future that I would have to refuse soon.

He kissed me on the lips. His kiss was rough and desperate. As if it was our last one. He kissed me again lightly on my forehead and nose.

"I love you Ness. Take care of yourself."

"I love you too Jake. Please come back."

"I always will. Bye Ness."

"Bye." He turned around and joined the other guys. Everyone else was already done with their goodbyes.

Rachel sat down with a restless Claire and tried to calm her down. Kim and Emily helped each other in the kitchen and tried to make the other feel better. I found myself staring blankly at the door with Andrea besides me.

Suddenly I felt my phone ring. It was mom.

" Is everything alright sweetie?" she asked. Even just a few minutes before the battle she is worried about me.

"I guess it is. But it doesn't feel so. I'm sorry mom I forgot to call you."

"It's alright sweetheart. We are more worried about you."

"Please don't be. I'll be fine. You take care. And give my luck and love to everyone mom."

"I will. Now you take care and be safe. It'll all be fine."

"I hope so."

"Good bye darling. We all love you"

"Bye ma. Love everyone too." I said and hung up.

It was gonna be alright, right? I have to believe everything will be fine. Even though some part of me doesn't agree. Jacob Black has to come back. And then I have to leave him.

**Jacob's POV**

It wasn't easy leaving her. Especially not knowing what was going on in her mind. Before we came to La Push I knew every single thought that crossed her mind. But now she has been all secretive. And distant since I proposed her. I know she loves me. But there is something that is eating her up. Something Edward and Bella know about but won't tell me.

I don't think anything big is going to happen today. Even though Alice still cannot see things clearly and even though suddenly the old vampire buddies have disappeared, I think it should go alright. There are ten vampires and a werewolf fighting another ten. And the rest of us here guarding the boundries and over looking the war. Nothing could go wrong. I swore to Ness I'd be back. So I will do anything and everything in me to go back. We all reach the forest and strip down. Leah is already there in her wolf form. We all shifted. The wolf in me came out so naturally. It was effortless. I still remember the days when any emotion could put me on the edge. And here I'm now. My powers easily within my control.

The plan was already made. The older wolves took the periphery while the others stayed well within the forest. I asked Sam to keep Drew near the boundary, closer to home. If anything happened, they would know. They would be prepared. I look up at Leah. Her mind is guarded. She had learnt the art long back. Now she is simply thinking of a nursery rhyme over and over and over again. An easy trick.

I go over to her and close my mind to Sam and his pack for a few seconds.

"Leah, whatever Ness and Emily said was the truth. I don't know about everyone but there are some of us who will always be there for you no matter what. Good luck Leah. From everyone."

Her mind falters a bit. Images of her mom, Seth, Ness, Sam and Emily quickly pass through her mind. She regains her composure quick enough and starts thinking about the nursery rhyme again. She looks up at Sam who is at the other end staring at us. His look clearly says he is sorry. She turns her head down and a few more memories of her and Sam pass through her mind. She shakes her head and starts reciting the poem in a hurry. She nods at me once and turns to leave. I sigh and open my mind to the rest of the pack. After many days finally I feel Seth's presence. His hopeful attitude still remains the same. No wonder he and Ness are good friends. Peas of a pod.

"It's gonna begin." Seth says solemnly. And then we all can see and hear all that starts. And the way it started was not good. I wanted to rip these guards apart.

_A.N. Sorry for another late update. Seriously college saps the life out of me. Anyways I hope you'll like it. The war starts in the next chapter and it will be from Bella's POV._

_To all the guest reviewers: Thank you'll so much. Your advice and praises are really motivating. I hope you'll like it further too._

_So please make this tired girl's day and give me good reviews. Thank you _


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: I wish I did own any of it. Well at least the story line is mine.

CHAPTER 19

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars_

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are_

_As my memory rests_

_But never forgets what I lost_

_Wake me up when September ends... - Greenday_

**Bella's** **POV**

I had heard her voice. She was alright on the outside but broken on the inside. She is all of six. No matter how old she is physically or mentally, she has still only been living for six years. And she is already making decisions that only a really mature person should take. She is just like her father. She'll first think about others. I'm glad that she has inherited that from him. But should a six year old take decisions like leaving her most favorite person because it's the right thing to do? Will she be strong enough to tell him that she has to leave? How is she suddenly supposed to live without her...her sun? The one because of whom she breathes. Will she be like me? Broken and dead without him? I hope not. Ness is stronger than me. I hope she remains to be.

Edward kisses me briefly and takes my hand as we walk into the clearing. The day has finally arrived. The fight will begin soon.

"I swear I'll protect you and Ness with all I've got." He whispers in my ear.

"I swear too." I kiss him once again and take positions.

Everyone has already gathered. I have this bad feeling in the back of my head that something wrong is going to happen. We tried contacting our friends. Some of them we could not find or reach out to. Some of them who didn't reply. The only ones we could contact were Peter and Charolette and Benjamin's coven who were already on a run. The Volturi had people chasing them. Does that mean the other covens had already fallen pray to them? I don't understand what's happening, but I know something bad is happening. I've got this feeling. I'm pretty sure if I could still sleep, I would've been haunted by nightmares.

But it's Ness now who is having the nightmares. I want to put an end to all who make her afraid. Why can't for once she have a chance at normal? I never wanted normal, because I knew I never belonged to a normal world. But she does. She fits in with everybody, every kind. She deserves to have a chance at being normal and fitting in and being happy. All her life she has felt like an outsider because she is like nobody around her. But she doesn't get that even though she is like no one, she still is a part of everyone. That's what makes her special. I may never understand how hard it could be to squeeze seventeen years into six short years. I may never fully understand the pain and confusion she must've been through. But because of what she is and whatever she has been through, she deserves a happy ending. And if her happiness is Jake, then she should have him. He is one person she knows in her heart she belongs to. And I know Jake. I know that he will always protect her and love her. That's what made me give him my blessings yesterday. But then I didn't knew what was going on in my Nessie's mind. I'm always the last of the three to realise what she wants. First it's Edward, then Jake and then me. Edward doesn't needs to be a mind reader to know what his daughter is feeling. He is... just the perfect father. And Jake always just somehow comes to know whats wrong with her. But me, she always has to tell me. Sometimes I don't understand my own daughter. I must be a really bad mom.

But now what am I supposed to do? I don't want her to leave Jake. He is her sun, her air, her life. I don't want him to be away no matter what the reason. When all these fights are over, who will she spend the rest of forever with if it's not Jake? I want to tell her don't leave him. I want to tell Jake what she is planning. But Edward said no. He said she will feel bad if she doesn't do what's right. It is after all us who have taught her to always do the right things and not the easy things. Sometimes I regret opening my mouth.

I just don't know what will happen with her. But I'm still going to try my best to give her the happiness she deserves.

"Bella?" Edward's voice brings me to the present. I take in the scene before me. Today we have to win, no matter what. I have to make this world a better place, where my daughter can live without fear. Where countless other humans are spared. Where no coven has to worry about being eradicated just because they are strong.

Edward, Eleazar, Kate, Tanya, Jasper and Emmett took the first line of defence. I stand on the inside with Alice and Carmen. Rosalie, Garrett and Seth make up the rare. I feel bad for Seth. He has become such a good friend to all of us. He didn't really have to be here. Especially Edward and Ness. Edward looks at Alice. She nods. That's my signal. I extend my shield around everyone. It easily covers everyone.

They come. The ten guards enter our field of vision. In the blink of an eye they stand before us. These guards are different. We have never seen them before. They wear the Volturi symbol with pride. I glance at Edward. He shakes his head. Everyone got the message. They had their own shield. I looked at Alice besides me. She was trying too hard. But she was coming blank. She hated fighting blind. Edward too hated fighting without his power.

Suddenly out of nowhere a pale skinned vampire attacks Seth from behind. It was only when I heard him howl that I realised he was attacked. The attacker was swift and silent. I turn around to look, but I'm too late. Seth is lying on the ground with his neck twisted badly. Garrett is the first to react. He takes the vampire off Seth before he delivers the final blow. He...he is not a vampire. Seth's attacker is...is a child. A child like Renesmee. And suddenly the ten vampires attack from the front. Seth is pulled outside the circle by Elezar. I can only imagine the agony he and his brothers would be in. Especially Leah. Garett kills the half vampire easily. No one was expecting this.

We are surrounded from everywhere. Not only by the ten guards we saw but also with kids. Kids like my Ness. They were the holes in Alice's vision. How can I...attack them? They are younger than even my Ness.

Jasper, Emmett and Garrett were the first to react to these kids. There were five of them. Jasper took out two by twisting their necks. Garett broke the limbs of the two other kids. Alice started the fire from the wood we had kept ready. Emmett took out the last kid by biting it's head off. It was gruesome. It was evil. War is no place for kids. This shouldn't have happened.

I still stood on the inside of the circle. Just taking in the scene and holding my shield. This is just...just insane. I get myself together. And then we charge. These guards are much faster, stronger, better. They know how to attack, defend and kill. They quickly incapacitated Alice and Kate. As soon as Jasper saw what happened he killed the vampire in front of him and jumped on the vampire that attacked Alice. She was wickedly fast and extremely trained in combat. I helped Jasper.

"Two on one? Bring it on!" She laughed like a maniac. We two circled her looking for weak points to attack. But she somehow always managed to deflect all blows. I saw Edward fighting his battle with a really huge vampire. He must've been at least seven feet. I knew from the blows Edward was getting that their shield was still on. All my heart wanted to leave this fight and help him. But I was already in a fight of my own. And frankly the woman was getting on my nerves.

"Wanna join your husband, don't you? You will join him in those ashes when we burn you both up." The female said. For some reason a tiny part of my brain decided to call her Medusa. Maybe because her black hair flew in a scary way. Rosalie and Emmett had killed a vampire already. Jasper had taken down one. Carmen and Tanya looked like they were winning their battles. On the other hand Kate's, Alice's, Edward's and Eleazar's conditions didn't look too good. They were fighting the best of best.

The Medusa woman had no weak points it seemed. She attacked like an eagle on her prey and defended like a wall.

"Tired kids? You know I used to be a spy, an assassin and a trained doctor as a human. I'm about a hundred and fifty years old. You'll still think you'll can win?" Of course even with the two of us and with Jasper's all experience, we still couldn't beat her. She was clever. Alice got herself together and stood in front of Seth protecting him from the vampires who were looking to attack him. He was still in pain. I was just hoping his bones set right. Otherwise Carlisle would have to break them again.

We were all pushed to the inside. The eight of them had us cornered. And suddenly like a flash Carlisle arrived from behind and broke Medusa's neck. Jasper kicked her head into the fire and she was no more. Whoever she was, whatever she was, Carlisle was double her age and experience. Surprise and experience. That's what had taken to end her. Esme took care of Seth. I quickly joined Edward's side. That guy was just too big. I wanted Emmett here. He could've taken on him with us. I turned quickly and gave Emmett the signal. He came.

"Bella go and help Alice. Go. Now." Edward shouted. He is still afraid for me.

Three down. Seven to go.

Emmett took on the guy from front and Edward climbed on its back from behind. He twisted his neck and another one went down.

"You will pay for this." said the woman who was fighting Tanya. She kicked her in the stomach and threw her into a tree. She jumped on Edward and was about to twist his neck, when I reached her even before I thought about it. I pulled her down and hit her on the jaw. I twisted her neck and then there were five. No one touches Edward.

Things ended soon after that. We applied the technique of two on one. Alice and Rosalie took down a woman. Jasper, Garrett and Emmett took on another guy. He too was strong. But ultimately he was outnumbered. Three remained. Carlisle and Tanya took on the remaining woman and broke her limbs and burnt them in the fire. They kept her alive. The remaining two guys looked at each other. Then out of nowhere a storm started. It was too strong. It was difficult to even stand. We were all blinded.

From somewhere in the dust cloud, a shriek pierced. It was Kate. The storm cleared just enough to let us all see her body being tossed into the fire. Garrett lost it. He moved ahead not caring he was blinded and weak. He just kept on moving against everything that came his way. He just took one of the guys and tossed him in the fire. The storm cleared. Edward, Jasper and Emmett cornered the remaining one. Carlisle helped Garrett finish the other vampire up.

"Tell me who is your shield? Tell me." Edward asked.

Emmett broke his arms off.

"Tell me." Jasper said forcing him.

He raised his eyes to the limbless woman we had saved. She smiled. Even in the pain she was in, she bared her teeth. She looked nothing but scary. Edward broke the guy's neck off and tossed his lifeless body into the fire.

Tanya and Carlisle held the broken woman. But Tanya had to go along with Carmen and Eleazar to Garett, to console him. Jasper went along with them. He could calm him down. But I think Garrett was too broken. Edward went over to Seth to see if his bones were setting right. I joined Alice and Rose to help clear the mess up. Esme and Emmett joined Carlisle. The woman still continued to smile. As if the pain wasn't affecting her. The woman was just mad.

"Who are you? And why are you here?" Carlisle asked.

"Who I'm is none of your business and why I'm here is because I had orders."

"What orders? To kill us?"

"Something along those lines."

"Edward, Jasper can you'll find a way through her shield?"

Both Edward and Jasper shook their heads.

"Eleazar, I hate to ask you for a favour at this moment but can you-"

"No I can't get a read on her." he said without even looking at Carlisle. Kate was like a sister to him. The loss was too much for everyone.

"What has happened to the other covens?" Carlisle asked her.

"Dead or maybe on the run. Who cares?" she replied in her shrill voice.

"Why are you'll doing all this? What were Aro's orders?"

"Why don't you ask Aro himself when you see him?"

"Is he coming here?"

"Oh Carlisle! He is here. If you think this is over then well you are just mistaken."

And then she herself twisted her neck all the way back, ending herself and this fight. We looked around everywhere just to be sure, but we found no more vampires or hybrids. This was over. At least for now.

A_.N. Hey everyone. So did you'll like the war sequence? I hope it was interesting and believable. This was the toughest scene to write. Oh and things have just started. They are about to get more interesting. I hope you'll like it. And well there are only a few more chapters to go. Not sure exactly how many more. But a few only._

_And a big sorry to Kate and Garrett fans. But it would've been too unreal if the Cullen's escaped without any loss. I mean they aren't invincible or something._

_So again thanks to all the people who have read, reviewed, followed and favorited._

_To Suvi: You really do? Aww that's so sweet of you. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my work. Why don't you sign up? You'll get an email whenever I've updated._

_To everybody: Please read and review.:)_


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: I do not own TWILIGHT or the song.

Chapter 20

_And I could list a million things_

_I love to like about you_

_But they could all come down to one reason_

_I could never live without you..- BOYZONE._

**Bella's POV**

"Edward I don't wanna do this. It's not right for her. I want her to be happy. I don't care about anything else." I said as we settled around our dining table. Rose and Emmett nodded. But Edward and Carlisle didn't looked convinced.

Esme was upstairs taking care of Seth. Carlisle had to break a few of his bones. Thankfully it wasn't as bad as Jake's. The Denali's had left. They wanted time and space to mourn for their lost sister. We have to visit them some time soon. Alice and Jasper left with them. Eleazar thought it would be better if Jasper came along. And all this happened in two minutes after all the Volturi guards were finished off.

"Bella as much as I want the same thing for Renesmee, I do not think we should make decisions for her. She has proved time and again she is mature enough for her age. She is smart and a good person. I think what she is doing is best for everyone else." Carlisle said.

"But is it best for her? Even if she makes this decision, Jake will be in pain. How will he agree to it? And if she somehow makes him agree then his pain will become too overwhelming for anyone of his brothers. It's for them she wants Jake to stay there. What will be the point if the only thing Jake will be doing there is mourning over Ness? It's wrong. I'm calling Jake up and telling him everything." I said picking up the phone. The next second it was out of my hand.

"Bella, please think about it from her view. She will always feel she is at fault if she does not do this. She is in pain. But she wants to do this for him. Because it's the right thing. She has made her decision. She will find a way to do it anyways. It's better if we let her take her own decisions. She is seventeen now."

"No, she is six. I don't care how old she is physically or mentally. She has lived only for six years. And I want her to be happy. This little fight is just a proof something bigger is coming. The woman herself said Aro will come. And this time when he does, he won't leave without a fight. We need her to be safe. And I know only Jake can keep her safe. End of story. I'm telling Jake the truth."

"I agree with Bella here. Ness is only six. She isn't old enough to know what is right and not. As much as I hate that dog, I have to agree only he can keep our Nessie safe and happy. So she should not leave him." Rose said.

"I'm in with the girls. Those two are meant to be." Emmett said.

"Will you not listen to your own daughter?" Edward said pleading me with his warm golden eyes. He was right. Ness was right. But I don't care.

Carlisle called up at Emily's place to inform the fight was over. Seth had just shifted before the storm had started. So they had to be told.

"Emily can you please inform Sam and the rest of the pack that the fight is over. Seth has been treated, but is under the effect of morphine right now. Everyone can retreat." Carlisle said.

"Thank you Carlisle." the relief in her voice was obvious.

"It's grandpa?" came Nessie's voice.

The next second Ness grabbed the phone and started shouting almost.

"Grandpa are you alright? Is everyone fine? What happened? I heard something about Seth. Is he fine? Where are mom and dad? And the Denali's? Who came? How did it go? Did you'll kill everyone?"

"Relax Ness. We are all fine here. It's all over. We killed them all. Seth is healing right now. He is fine. By tomorrow evening he should be on his way home." Carlisle said.

"Oh thank god. No one was hurt right?" she asked.

"Ness. Just relax. It's over. Ok? Here talk to Edward." He couldn't tell her about Kate. Kate was Nessie's favorite Aunt outside the Cullen's.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" Edward asked her.

"Yes dad. I had to be fine. Too many people are out there in danger because of me."

"Ness! I've told you-"

"Told me it's not me. Dad let's just face the truth. It is me." her voice was so calm as she said it. It scared me. What was going on her mind?

"Ness, whatever happened is over now. Don't think about it. Ok?"

"Hmm..."

Emily's voice came from behind.

"They are on their way back. Drew passed the message."

"Thank god." Came the unanimous response from behind.

"What is going on? Why is everyone so scared? What fight? Is Embry a part of some gang or something? Is he... a part of some terrorist group?" a girl's voice came from behind Ness.

"Oh dear. No no. It's nothing like that. Andrea let Embry come. He will tell you everything. Just till then don't make any assumptions. They will all be wrong." Kim said. The girls laughed. They were happy. But a low sad voice carried through the cell. Barely audible to any human.

"Dad I'm scared. I have to leave him, haven't I? I can't! I just can't do it! Help me! Please." I knew now she was crying.

"Then don't do it." I said taking the phone from Edward.

"But then I'd be doing the wrong thing. I have to do it. His pack needs him. His dad needs him. He belongs here. And I don't." she said in a faint voice. Choking in between.

"And he needs you." I said. I wanted to just stop her. Anyway.

"And that would be selfish of me." she said. She was Edward's daughter in every way.

"Sometimes it's alright to be selfish. Sometimes thats the only way you can find your happiness. Isn't your happiness Jake?"

"Yes mom, but it's still wrong. I love him. I will always love him. But you know the truth just as well mom. I can't stay here. And Jake has to. Can you please ask Aunt Rose to come get me? I'm gonna do it. Tonight. Just after the celebration ends tonight. I'm not going to make it any more painful."

"Ness, don't. Please just think over this. This isn't the right thing to do. Think about Jake. What will happen to him? How will he live without you?"

"I- I don't know mom. He will learn. He has to. Please don't make me choose again mom. Please" she was pleading her own mother to let her be unhappy.

"Ness." Was all that came out from my mouth. Sometimes I miss being a human. At least you could cry and let it off your chest.

"Ness. We are with you. But sooner or later I promise you'll will be together again. And then nothing will come in between. And nothing will go wrong." Edward said.

"I hope dad. I really do." she said as she hung up.

Hearing her like that made me angry and sad. I wanted to kill everyone who felt they needed Jake there. He belonged only with Ness. Could they not see that?

"It'll be fine. You came for me, didn't you? She will go back to him too."

"And she will have to go through that pain that both you and I don't even dare think about."

"Sometimes love is found only after you realise the pain of losing it." he said kissing my hand.

"I..I wanna go hunting. Alone. Don't follow me Edward." I said taking my hands from his. I was angry. On him too. He was letting it all happen. He is responsible too. For my daughter's unhappiness. Once again only I and Rose were fighting for her. But this time we were fighting against her too.

I let all my anger flow through my veins. I ran my fastest and killed with the most deadliest moves. And drank until I couldn't be angry on Edward anymore.

But all I can do now is just sit back and watch my daughter killing her happiness with her own hands.

**Nessie's POV**

All the other girls sat back now relaxed. They were happy. Nothing had happened to the ones they loved. Sue was worried about Seth. It was written all over her face. Emily tried her best to cheer her up. While I just sat in the corner with the phone in my hand and tears in my eyes.

I feel as if someone has tied a noose around my neck and pulling it very very slowly. Enjoying every moment of pain and agony I'm suffering through.

His smell came. He was just a little away from the house. I quickly wiped my tears, put on the best happy face I could manage and sat in the corner looking expectantly at the door.

The first to run in was Leah.

"Seth! How is he? Is he fine? Did Carlisle have to break his bones again? Did you talk to him? How did he sound?" she said catching me and shaking me.

"Leah he is totally fine. Carlisle did break a few of his bones, but they've already healed. He is under a strong morphine dose right now. He said Seth can be back by tomorrow evening."

"Oh ok." she said dropping her hands and finally catching a breath. A tear dropped from her eye. But she quickly wiped it before anyone else could see it. Then she looked around and realised where she was.

She took off saying goodbye only to Sue. Sue followed her behind. The rest of the guys just stood at the doorway watching Leah leave.

Jake caught my eye. And he didn't need to look twice to know I had been crying. In three huge steps he crossed the distance between us and enveloped me in his arms. And the tears just started flowing again.

"I'm here. Nothing happened. And nothing will happen. Don't be scared." he said.

I nodded against his chest. I wasn't scared. I was just...lost. Because soon I have to let go of him. And without him I don't even know if I can live.

"Nothing happened, right?" I asked wiping my tears.

He looked into my eyes cocking his head to one side. Of course he still knew something was wrong with me. He always knows.

"Nothing at all. No reason to worry." he said.

I nodded and tiptoed to give him a kiss.

"Eww we didn't come back to witness all this!" Brady said.

I broke the kiss to see around. Jared was murmuring sweet nothings in Kim's ears. Embry was just holding hands with Andrea and answering her questions. Paul and Rachel were set to leave. Quil had Claire hung on her back and Sam just held Emily's hand and looked around at everyone. And the other guys were just giving us disgusted looks. We broke apart. All the other couples settled down and looked at Sam.

He cleared his throat and said,

"So well obviously there is a celebration today. That goes without saying. The bonfire. And Andrea you are now a part of this. I'm sure you've got a lot of questions. They all will be answered. So please do come by ten."

Everyone nodded and started dispersing. Sam asked Quil to drop Claire home. Quil's face dropped a little. But he knew it still wasn't time to tell her. Today the legends were gonna be retold to welcome Andrea into our little circle. Legends of the La Push wolves.

I'm kind of jealous of Andrea. She just walked into our world and yet she is accepted by everybody. She fits in just perfectly. And I've tried but I can't get everyone to like me. I just fit in nowhere. Not with the vampires, not with the wolves neither with the humans. I feel I fit in with Jake. But then if I stay with him he won't fit in any world either.

Jake and I head back home in the same silence we had come. The difference is there is more tension now and even lesser time. As we enter the home I head to the kitchen and warm up the food for him. He just watches me observing my every move, every facial expression. I know I can't give anything away. But I'm not that good of an actor. I don't know how long I can hold it in me. I place the food in front of him and sit across the table.

"Ness, whats-" he starts. But I stop him. I can't answer any of his questions.

"Eat. You must be tired. Do you need anything else?" I ask.

"How long is this gonna go on? If you don't wanna tell me whats going on then don't. Keep it to yourself. But don't let it affect you like this. Whatever you are keeping from me is breaking you on the inside. And I don't wanna see you like this. Just tell me what to do and I'll do it. Just don't be like this. I'm not gonna force you to tell me anything. But just tell me how do I make it easier for you?"

The answer to his last question was so easy. It was at the tip of my tongue.

Just stop loving me. Just forget me. It'll make everything easier.

"It's nothing Jake. I just...this is just a phase. It'll...go." I couldn't think of anything better to say.

"And I can't do anything?" he asks. His voice is somewhere in between anger and a request.

I just shake my head.

"God dammit Ness! What is wrong with you? Just tell me!" he said banging the table loudly. A huge crack appeared on it.

I just stumble back in shock staring at that table. Jake has never been angry on me before. I've never seen Jake like this at all.

"You know what? Don't bother. I don't think I mean anything to you. So let's just leave it at that." he said.

The table finally breaks into two pieces. All the dishes bang loudly against the floor. And I still keep staring at the mess instead of him. By the time I look up and try to find a voice to stop him, it's too late already. He bangs the door and just goes. I sit in that mess with and let the tears flow. It's better he is angry on me, right? It'll make it easier for him to hate me.

I don't know how long I sat like that. I hear the door open and someone enter. I don't even bother taking a whiff to know who it is. What difference would it make anyways?

"Fighting never works for us, does it?" Jake asked as he sat in the mess besides me.

I shake my head and fall into his arms crying.

"What is eating you up Nessie?" he asks in his most pleading voice.

"I...I can't tell you." I somehow manage to say.

"Ok fine don't. But whenever you are ready to tell me know that I'm always here. I'll do whatever I can to make you happy. You do know your happiness is my happiness, right? There is a weird way this imprinting works. I can't really read your thoughts but somehow I can always tell when you are happy or when you are sad."

"Jake?"

"Hmm...?"

"Why did you imprint on me? I want to know what you think. Why me? Why not anyone else?" I asked. There had to be a reason for him to imprint on me. Someone who is so different from him. Someone who he had hated before seeing her face. Someone who may not even be able to give him kids.

"I imprinted only you because we fit perfectly. We complete each other. Only you know what to say, when I miss my mom. Only you know what to do when I'm too angry. Only you can ever fully understand me. It's only your face that I want to see every morning. Only your smile can bring a smile to my face without rhyme and reason. Maybe it's fate or maybe that's just how love is. I swear I would've loved you even if I had never imprinted you. Because how else would I have been complete?" he said.

"But what if I'm not able to give you kids? What if tomorrow I feel like spending the rest of forever with someone else? What if something happens to me? What will you do then?"

"If its kids that you really want then we will adopt if we can't have our own. And if you feel like leaving me for someone who you really really love then I'd let you go because that person would be your happiness not me. And if something were to happen to you I'd make sure the same thing happens to me so that I don't leave you alone. But where is all this coming from?"

I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Jake I'll tell you tonight after the bonfire whats gotten into me. I'll tell you the entire truth." I said the poisonous words. Each word hurt me. But I can't even imagine how much it would hurt him when I actually leave him.

And he nodded not knowing what was coming his way.

_A.N. Hey everyone! I'm so so so sorry for another late update. I had my exams going on! Which were terrible by the way. And the writers block just sucks! I think I must've deleted and rewritten this chapter thrice!_

_Ok ya so this chapter didn't really have anything much except lot of tears and all. But I promise I'll make the next chapter interesting._

_So please please please review! Make my day!_


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: I don't own a thing. Except well the story line.

CHAPTER 21

_My hands are cold, my body's numb_

_Im still in shock, what have you done?_

_My head is pounding, my visions blurred_

_Your mouth is moving, I don't hear a word_

_And I hurt so bad, that I search my skin_

_For the entry point, where love went in_

_And ricoshad and bounced around_

_And left a hole, when you walked out_

_I'm falling through the doors of the emergency room_

_Can anybody help me with these Exit Wounds?_

_I don't know how much more love this heart can lose_

_And I'm dying, dying from the Exit Wounds_

_Wooounds! Where their leaving, the scars you're keeping_

_Exit wounds - The Script (A.N. I just felt like posting so many lines coz I think this song perfectly fits the chapter.)_

**Nessie's POV**

There were two hours until the bonfire. I decided to make everyone sandwiches. Then I cut up vegetables and kept them in the refrigerator. This would suffice at least for the next week for Jake and Billy. I was pretty sure they would go back to their unhealthy ready to eat stuff. Jake had gone with Quil and Brady to set up the place and get some wood. I got dressed. I put on my wolf bracelet and my...my engagement ring. I was gonna give the ring back to him. But not the bracelet. The bracelet has become a part of me. I've worn it forever. And it was Jake's first gift to me. I could never part with it. Somehow it held more meaning than the ring. I would always carry that tiny wolf with me.

I tried not to think a lot about the dreadful moment to come. But a scene continuously kept playing in my mind. We both in tears. His heart broken face breaking my heart. His pain becoming mine. Him begging me to stop. Me fighting against all my heart to stop. It kept playing again and again in my mind. I don't want it to go like that. But I guess it will go that way. No matter how much I want it otherwise. I called up Aunt Rose and asked her to get me by an hour past midnight. Outside the Quileute boundary. And then I banged the phone and switched it off when she said, "Alright Ness, but listen to me-"

It's too late. I'm not gonna listen to anyone. I have to do the right thing.

He came and smiled at me. I was wearing his favorite white colored dress and had left my hair open. In this rainy, windy town of Forks I never had to worry about cold. I always had my own personal heater. But from next time, I'll have to carry a coat. Even in the little of little things he has always been there making my life comfortable. Not everybody is lucky enough to find someone so perfect for themselves. Someone made just for them. And here I was throwing my perfect life away. I shook my head in an attempt to stop thinking about that moment. Jake raised his eyebrows at me. Again I just shook my head. He kissed me on the lips once and on my forehead. He then changed and we carried the sandwiches. Everyone was on their way. We met Drew on his way. He was the youngest of all wolves. And one of the most nicest ones. Even after all that he has been through, he is still a kid at heart. He is quite like Seth. And he even follows Seth at times. Just like Seth followed Jake.

Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim, Collin and Ethan had already reached. Quil came along with his grand father. There were rare occasions when I got to meet Old Quil. And he never failed to mesmerize me. Even though Billy is the best story teller, when Old Quil speaks he takes you to the time and place he is describing. Billy came in his wheel chair being helped by Sue. Everyone else started filling in one by one. Embry was the last to walk in with Andrea. They didn't walk in hand in hand and neither did Andrea look too happy. But in the end she sat down besides Embry and held his warm hands in the cold winds. Again only Leah was missing. I was safely nestled in Jake's arms on the cold ground. The warmth was so...comfortable. Not too much. Not too less. Just perfect.

Sam sat besides Old Quil and Billy. Sue sat on the other side of Sam. Emily sat on a comfortable chair. And so did Kim.

"Welcome. Welcome all. Today we have gathered to welcome a new member, to share some big news and to make new decisions. Tonight we also celebrate the fact that our enemies were killed in the battle today. Let the celebrations begin." Old Quil said.

With that all the boys jumped on the food. Jake got us enough servings for ten people. But I'm sure he can finish it all even if I don't take a bite.

Everyone was laughing, talking, sharing food. Everyone was just so happy.

Jake fed me little by little. Everyone with super hearing could hear the consistent questions Andrea asked Embry. He just avoided them. For some reason it felt like he didn't wanna be the one to tell her.

Billy cleared his throat. Suddenly everyone went quite. The alpha tone of his voice carried out everywhere.

And once again he repeated the story of the Cold Ones and the Third Wife.

I had goosebumps on my arm by the time the story finished. I got a few uncomfortable looks from some of the people around me but I was used to it. I never had truly belonged here.

Andrea looked at Embry with an extremely shocked expression. How could any human whose life was normal take in the fact that there existed a world that only in dreams they had conjured? She still had to sit back to hear about the imprint story. I wish she just gets adjusted quickly, because everyone else has already adjusted to her. Plus if she stayed it would make Embry so happy.

"Umm excuse me? I have an announcement to make." Sam said. Everyone stopped conversing between themselves and looked at him.

"I, with the permission of elders have decided to give up on being a wolf. My wife and me are expecting. And I wish to grow old with them. And Jared is soon going to follow the suite. So on basis of the voting, the elders and I have decided to let Jacob take his true position as the Alpha of the tribe. But only if he is willing. Jacob if you agree, it will be the best decision for the tribe, because for one thing we know is that you won't be aging anytime soon. So what do you have to say?"

Jacob just stared ahead into the flames. And I stared at him. Our hands were entwined. I could feel him shaking a little. Why was he even hesitating? He already was the Alpha of a small pack. Plus this was his birth right. He was destined to be the leader. He only hesitated for me. And I was going to make it easy. I squeezed his hand. He looked at me. And I nodded.

"You sure?" he whispered to me.

"Yes. You are destined for this. You can't refuse it."

He looked at everyone and said in the Alpha tone he had always tried to suppress till now,"I accept what rightfully is mine."

A cheer erupted from the crowd. Sam, Jared and their wives looked really happy and relieved. Some of the younger guys were not that happy. Embry and Quil patted Jake. And he smiled. But he didn't really look happy.

And I was about to make him more unhappy.

"Thank you Jacob. I really owe you." Sam said.

Jake just nodded.

Soon people started dispersing. Quil stayed behind with his grand father who along with Billy was telling Andrea the stories about imprint and explaining to her what basically was happening around her. The poor girl had just met her soul mate and she had to digest innumerable legends in one day!

I pulled Jacob's hand. It was time and I couldn't delay it any further. Aunt Rose must already be waiting with Uncle Emmett for me. He followed me without any questions. He knew he was going to get answers. But what he didn't know was that the answers would hurt him.

Each step I took just broke my heart. It was becoming impossible to breath, think and even blink. But it had to be done. I took him to the very same spot where he had proposed me.

"Jake?"

"Hmm...?"

"This is where we say the most important thing we've got right? This is our place."

He nodded.

"What is it Ness?"

"Just swear to me you'll do whatever I ask of you."

"What are you talking about Ness? Of course I'll do whatever you ask of me as long as it does not hurt you."

Hurt me? This was going to terribly hurt me. But I'm gonna shut my mouth and act my best.

"Do you swear it on me? Our imprint? Our love?"

"I swear."

"Leave me. Let me go today and don't follow me. I... I don't want to be with you anymore."

"What are you saying Ness? Are you alright? You're tired and you're not making sense. Lets go home and get some sleep." he said trying to pull me.

"No Jacob. You heard me right. You are going to stay right here where you belong, your home. And I'm going back to my home. You shall not follow me, no matter what." I said removing my hand from his.

"Ness what...why... I just don't get it! Is this some awful joke you are playing Ness? Because it's in a real bad taste."

"It's no joke. My bag is packed. Uncle Emmett must've already collected it from your place by now. They are waiting for me just outside the boundaries. I'm leaving and I'm not seeing you ever again. Here." I said handing him his ring.

He tried to thrust the ring back on to my finger. But I had closed my fist tightly. Didn't he realise how painful this was for me too? Why was he making it difficult?

"Ness, just why?" he asked. Tears flowed down his beautiful russet colored skin, breaking my heart into the tiniest of pieces.

"Because...because this is the right thing to do." I said trying to control my own tears. My eyes were burning, my mouth was dry and his pain was numbing me.

"How is this right?" he asked pulling me in his arms. His hold was so tight that it hurt. But it was nothing to the pain both our hearts were feeling.

"You'll see when I go. Now please Jake leave me. I don't...I don't want to be with you anymore. Let go of me!" I shouted.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me. Swear it on each moment we've spent together. On each kiss we've shared. On our imprint!"

I looked up at him in the eye. His eyes were filled with pain. And I was the reason for that pain. I'm an awful person. A really awful person. But what else could I have done?

"Jake I don't want you anymore because of reasons you'll see soon. And I swear that I don't want you in my life on everything we've ever had together. Our imprint."

Tears had now formed in my eyes.

"You can't even lie to yourself." he said, his hands still held me, but not tightly

"Please Jake, I beg you. Let go of me. Please."

"Does your happiness lie in being away from me?"

I nodded in a feeble attempt.

"Fine. Go. But know this, in whatever you do, you'll still find me in your heart, supporting you, helping you, guiding you and loving you. You'll always be in whatever is left of my heart. And I'll always love you. And I know you will always love me too. I don't understand now why you are doing this to me. But if you think it is the right thing to do then I'll do it. Because you are telling me it is. I'll always always love you my Ness." he said lifting my chin and bringing his face closer to mine.

And I was going nearer. But then I realised what I was about to do. I was about to break everything that I had done. I quickly turned my face around. I placed the ring in his hand.

"Goodbye Jacob. And thank you for all that you've ever done for me." and I turned around and started running. Pain and agony filled every part of me.

I didn't hear any goodbye from behind. All I heard was his knees falling into the ground. And then a few seconds later a wolf howling in pain.

What had I just done? I had broken his heart. I broke my own heart. I hurt him, I hurt myself. I tore everything into pieces for both of us.

But at least now he could stay with his family and his pack. Everyone loved him. He was their alpha. I was just someone they had to bear because I was his imprint. I was responsible for the problems the younger wolves were facing. They all had shifted when they were barely even twelve! How could I blame them for not liking me? And time and again it was because of me they would have to participate in a battle that was never theirs. They could've had the chance to be normal humans. And I took that chance away from them. I was keeping Jake from his father, from his pack, from his responsibilities. I was the one putting everyone's life in danger. If Jake had said no today to be with me in any corner of the world, Sam would've had to suffer. So many things were wrong because of my mere existence. So I did what should've been done ages ago.

I ran to the edge of the Quileute border. I could smell Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett. And then in one swift second I covered the distance between us and fell into Aunt Rose's arms. I let the tears flow without any inhibition. She hugged me and patted my back.

"It's ok Ness. It'll be ok. Shh."

Ness. The name He had given me.

"I'm not Ness... I'm Renesmee. Renesmee." I said in between my tears and hicupps. Aunt Rose's eyes went wide and she looked at Emmett.

"Renesmee dear, are yet sure you've made the right decision?" Uncle Emmett asked.

I nodded.

"Please lets go." I said before I was pulled back to Him.

Aunt Rose carried me in her arms. I didn't know how fast or slow we went. I didn't know where we had reached. I was too busy crying and trying to make myself believe that at least one day Jake would be fine. Him being happy, safe and sound was all that mattered.

But my inner monologue was interrupted when the leaves started rustling under someone's fast steps, when animals in the forest started screaming and disappearing. When out of nowhere, we were surrounded.

As far as I could see an army of vampires stood before us. All wearing the same symbol.

The Volturi were here. For me.

_A.N. So sorry for another late update. Not that anybody is still reading the story I feel. But still if by chance anyone is still following, sorry to you'll._

_So well if you'll are reading this, how did you'll find it? She left him. And well now she is surrounded._

_Any kind of criticism is always welcomed._

_So please review if you do read the story._


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: Never owned it.

CHAPTER 22

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_Gone_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound - Taylor Swift. (A.N. Sorry again for posting so many lines. But all the lines just fit the chapter!)_

**Nessie's POV**

How often does it happen in life that in a single day you see your loved ones going into a fight not knowing if they'll make it back alive, you break your own heart with your own hands and then run into the people that you always ran away from?

The hungry looks in their bright red and black eyes was disturbing. Many of them took a whiff. I was a half human. Still a meal that meant. All my life I had an army of wolves and vampires protecting me and today when we thought we were done with the Volturi, they corner me with only two people around me.

I guess this is the only way this could end. Me doing whatever they say. I can't bear to see my family and my friends in constant danger. This is my chance to make them safe. Maybe if I talk first I'll be taken alive to Italy.

It happened so quickly. Two vampires held Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett. And I was left alone in the middle with a huge group of vampires standing before me.

"Renesmee, oh dear! You've turned into such a beautiful young woman. It's been a long time!" Aro said emerging from the shield his guards had formed around him.

"Nessie run!" Aunt Rose shouted.

But how could I? They had surrounded us. And I can't leave Rose and Emmett at the hands of these monsters!

"Shut her up." Ciaus shouted.

With that command, Felix reached Aunt Rose and caught her neck. Just as he was about to twist it, Uncle Emmett broke free and I shouted my loudest.

"NO! You want me. Take me. Leave them alone. Get away from my Aunt!"

And I also ran towards her. Uncle Emmett had knocked Felix away. Now Felix only had eyes for Emmett. He wasn't used to being beat up by others. Felix and Emmett were now in a fight of their own. Aunt Rose was struggling to break free from the vampires that held her. I ran to help her, but it was Demetri who caught hold of me.

"Hold still half human!" he shouted at me, smelling me along my neck and hair. He ran a finger across my cheek. It sent creeps down my spine.

"Darling stop struggling. I don't want you to be hurt." Aro said.

But I still struggled.

"Tell me Renesmee, where is your dear wolf, your shape shifter, your imprint? We were expecting him too."

I kept my mouth shut. No one can touch Jacob! No one!

"Isn't he always supposed to be with you or something like that? Isn't thats how imprint works? I clearly remember how he felt about you all those years ago when I read your father's mind." he said.

"You know nothing!" I shouted. I will kill myself if he ever gets to Jake.

"Oh dear! That's sad, isn't it? Because I always know everything. But worry not, now I will. Why don't you give me your hand, sweet Renesmee?" he said offering me his hand.

"No. Never!" I said trying my best to break free. But I was useless. Demetri must be centuries old and a vampire and I was a mere six year old vampire human hybrid. What hope did I have? None. None at all.

"Don't worry dear. I just need to know a few things. I will never hurt you. You see all of them?" he asked pointing out to a bunch of really young vampires around. Only now that I looked closely, they weren't...they weren't vampires!

"What do you think they are? Who do you think has made them?"

They were all hybrids like me! Half human, half vampire. There were at least twenty of them. And thirty five vampires. Fifty five supernatural beings surrounding the three of us.

"See I will do nothing to you. I'm really interested in...hybrids like you. And your futures."

Demetri straightened my arm and Aro took my hand in his.

I don't know what happened. I wasn't passing him anything. I was controlling myself. But everything he saw played before my eyes too. Like I was watching a movie being played in front of my eyes. From my childhood to now. All six years condensed in some minutes. He lingered on the last moments I had shared with Jake.

"Oh dear Ness! What did you do?" he called me Ness for the first time. The name Jake gave me.

"No this cannot happen Nessie dear. This goes against the plan. Why don't you call him dear? So we can go lets say without any...fight." he said. He sounded like a mad man. Half talking to himself. Half to me.

"No." I said.

"I'm sorry dear, but did I hear you right? Did you just say no?"

"I'm not calling him. You can kill me if you want. But I'm not calling him."

"Nessie! Nessie! Nessie! What do you think we are? Humans? Who won't be able to find a horrible smelling mutt? I already know where he stays. Ness lets make this easier. Like I said, I'm not here to hurt you. I've bigger plans. For you, your Jake and others who wish to come along with you and submit themselves to me."

"Keep your big plans to yourself. I'm not calling him." I retorted.

"Well, you are choosing the hard way. Don't say I didn't warn you. Jane dear she is all yours. And Alec yours too if she still survives."

"Yes master." the twins said emerging from behind the guards.

Red glimmering eyes shone on their pale white innocent looking child like faces. And both wore evil smiles. I was...helpless.

"Helpless, aren't you?" she said as if she had read my mind.

"For the first time Renesmee Cullen is out of her mommy's arms. Don't worry if it pains too much, Alec will take it away." she said still smiling like she was having the time of her life.

And then terrible pain shot through me. Every bad thought, every moment that had hurt me bad was nothing compared to this. This was...torture.

But it didn't last long. Maybe two seconds. Because as soon as I shrieked, a wolf howled and another girl shrieked too.

I opened my eyes to see a russet colored wolf tearing off Jane's arms. And in one swift movement, Jake bit her head off. The red eyes still shone. That enraged Alec and he used his power on everyone around.

Suddenly no one felt anything. All sensations were cut off. I could not feel anything. No vision, no smell, no pain, no pressure. I couldn't talk or move. I just couldn't do anything.

But something happened. And sensations returned. This time I couldn't guess how long it had been. But when I could finally see, I saw an army of wolves fighting the vampires. The hybrids, they were kids. Way younger than me. Only four of them stood out. And even they must've been not more than five. They were scared. Two of the older kids, one guy, one girl took hands of the smaller ones around them and put them behind. The other two tried attacking the wolves every now and then. Demetri's hold loosened on me. He handed me over to some female vampire and joined the fight.

The wolves were over powered. But not for long. In the next minute the Cullen clan joined the fight.

Everywhere there was tearing of flesh, breaking of bones and a rain of blood.

And in all this only me, the vampire holding me and Aro, Ciaus and Marcus and Aro's personal bodyguard Renata stood out. They just stood back and watched their own men killing and being killed. In that moment I knew they were nothing more than selfish cowards. They were using kids in their battle.

It didn't take mom long to cast a shield over us. Alec was handicapped, but he was still alive. Mom was the first to attack him. The wolves had already broken his lower limbs. Dad was fighting Demetri. Emmett was still fighting Felix. Rosalie was now free and was fighting a blonde haired vampire. Esme was in her battle and it didn't look good. She was being over powered. On the other side Paul took on the hybrid kids. The poor kids. It wasn't even their fight, wasn't their fault and yet they were here. Sam on his side of the fight, didn't look good either. He was fighting a vampire twice Emmett's size. Leah was helping him. Everyone was in their own little battles. I wanted to go and help. I wanted to kill all the Volturi.

But it wasn't only me who was being held. Two vampires held Jake down. One held his neck and one pulled him down by his hind limbs. Evil smiles of triumph plastered on their faces. They looked at me baring their perfect pearly white teeth. Warning me that if I tried to move it would be him who would suffer. Jake tried his best. But when he tried to move and come to me, it was my arm that Ciaus twisted, warning him.

I could hear everyone's cry and feel everyone's pain. My mom and dad ferociously involved with their opponents. Grandpa and grandma were being attacked mercilessly. Rose and Emmett were already tired. But Jasper and Alice were missing. So was the Denali clan. Paul killed the older hybrids but he left the younger ones. He didn't have the heart to kill them. The other wolves were busy with their fights. Sam had got the worst of it.

Suddenly two of the younger hybrids attacked Paul as soon as he turned his back on them. Two other younger ones followed the suit. He was being held. The other younger ones now joined the war. Everywhere there were people running and killing.

Suddenly two wolves howled. The big black wolf was injured badly. A big vampire and a hybrid held on to him and broke his bones mercilessly. The small grey wolf tried helping him. As soon as she took down the hybrid and was about to tear his head off, she howled a piercing cry. She stopped trying to attack. She stopped all fighting and stood staring at him. The hybrid gave up his struggles and just laid there looking at her. The fight had stopped at one place. But at all other places it was just beginning.

Nothing could be done now. Sam was hurt beyond healing now. Yet he was still fighting with all that was left. Esme was losing too. So was Paul and Embry. Rose was tired. We were losing.

"You want me then take me. Please stop this. Let them go." I pleaded to Aro.

"Darling I had already warned you. Now the battle will continue until one wins. And don't try anything funny. It's Jacob who'll end up hurt." he said in a whisper. The other vampire tightened her hand around my neck.

"Please stop. Please I beg you. Please stop this. Please...please..." A darkness took over my eyes. And then I remembered no more.

**Jacob's POV**

I growled my loudest, when I saw her eyes shutting. That's it. They hurt her. Now they will be hurt.

I threw those two vampires away and it took me a mere second to break the bloodsucker's head who was trying to kill Ness. I pushed her cold body into the fire one of the Cullen's had started as Ness fell on me. I turned around to run, but the big three of the bloodsucker kingdom surrounded me along with some female vamp. There was no way to run. No way to hide.

And then the tiny pixie who was missing all along arrived with her guy. Alice took on the female who was with Aro while Jasper took on Aro. The Elezar of the Denali's arrived a little behind and took on Ciaus and the blonde female of the Denali's took on Marcus. I got my chance and I took it. I ran and didn't look back. I ran my fastest and got her back to La Push. Right where she belonged. I shifted just before Emily's house and put on some shorts that she had always kept outside her house. I carried Ness to Emily's.

"What happened to her Jake?" Emily asked. She looked worried and panicked and in pain. I didn't say anything. She is pregnant. She is not supposed to take tension. I laid Ness on their couch and just held her hand.

"Jake something is wrong, isn't it? I can feel it. Answer me Jake!" she said shaking me.

I guess the imprint worked the same way on her as it did on me a few minutes back. Feeling her pain, I ran just to get to her not caring if anyone had my back or not. Only she matters. And now she is unconcious. And I don't know what to do. I've got to protect her. But I've got to protect my brothers, my home, my family, her family too. I made a snap decision.

"Emily please listen. There is a war going on. I need you to stay here and take care of Ness. Call all the other girls and ask them to stay here the night. I don't care where they are or if they are asleep. Just get them all together. I'll send Drew or Ethan for your protection. And whatever happens don't leave the house. And if she gets up don't let her get out of your sight. Please Emily. Protect her."

"I will Jake. I swear I will. But please tell me did something happen to Sam? Please tell me. I can feel a part of my heart breaking apart. I'm in pain and I hate not knowing whats happening to him." she pleaded me.

"There is a war going on Emily. People will get hurt. I'll take care of him. I swear I'll bring him back." I had to. As a brother, I'll try my best to get her Sam back.

She nodded and let go of me. She called up the girls. Andrea was staying with Rachel. And Kim was already on her way when Emily called. I kissed Ness and let go off her before I changed my mind. The only way of protecting her now was killing these asshole of leeches. The end of it all. Now I was thirsty for revenge. Nothing could make me calm down except their deaths. And I have to make sure that when Ness wakes up, she'll wake up in a world where she does not have to fear.

I shifted in the woods and ran back to the war.

And what I saw put me in a shock.

_A.N. Hey! Oh god I'm soo soo excited! This and the next chapter are the ones I had planned before the story even began. This was what I was waiting for! So how do you like it? What do you think is happening? With Sam, Embry, Paul, Leah, Esme, Carlisle, Rose and Emmett? What about Ness when she wakes up? And Emily?_

_Haha I'm too excited! Sorry!_

_To Suvi: Aww thank you so much. Your review made me feel so happy! Now I know someone is gonna stay with me till the end! And your English is good. No worries. Thank you._

_To Sharna: Your review pushed me to put it up soon!_

_To Jules and Adoratio: Thank you so much!_

_To everyone else: Please review if you reading it. Good, bad, ugly, throw whatever you want at me! Thank you:)_


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER: Nothing but the story line belongs to me.

Chapter 23

_Sunny days seem to hurt the most._

_I wear the pain like a heavy coat._

_I feel you everywhere I go._

_I see your smile, I see your face,_

_I hear you laughin' in the rain._

_I still can't believe you're gone._

_It ain't fair: you died too young,_

_Like the story that had just begun,_

_But death tore the pages all away._

_God knows how I miss you,_

_All the hell that I've been through,_

_Just knowin' no-one could take your place._

_An' sometimes I wonder,_

_Who'd you be today?_

_Would you see the world? Would you chase your dreams?_

_Settle down with a family,_

_I wonder what would you name your babies?_

_Some days the sky's so blue,_

_I feel like I can talk to you,_

_An' I know it might sound crazy._

_It ain't fair: you died too young,_

_Like the story that had just begun,_

_But death tore the pages all away._

_God knows how I miss you,_

_All the hell that I've been through,_

_Just knowin' no-one could take your place._

_An' sometimes I wonder,_

_Who you'd be today?_

_Today, today, today._

_Today, today, today._

_Sunny days seem to hurt the most._

_I wear the pain like a heavy coat._

_The only thing that gives me hope,_

_Is I know I'll see you again some day._

_Some day, some day, some day. - Kenney Chesney (A.N. This song was meant for this chapter!)_

**Jacob's POV**

It was a massacre. A blood bath.

There laid Sam and Embry in their wolf forms just a little outside the fight. Both struggling for a breath. Seth was back. He was limping but he was fighting. The younger kids were also wounded badly.

And in the fire I finally saw the dead. Only their bodies were there. Their heads must've been already ashes. But it wasn't difficult to make out who they were. It was Tanya, Garett and two vampires who I had learned to love as my own parents. Carlisle and Esme. Even in death they held hands together. Fire was slowly catching on their bodies. Esme was like the mom I had lost and Carlisle...he was...he was always there for me, for my brothers, for everyone. They didn't deserve to die! Only the Volturi did!

First I did my duty towards the dead. I pulled Esme and Carlisle's body out and the Denali's too. Maybe if I can find their heads again. If it isn't completely burn't then there is still hope. But I searched and searched, no sign of the sweet, loving face or the calm, ever helpful face. They were gone forever.

Some of their bodies were there too. The female vamp with Aro, Ciaus, the Alec guy and some six others.

Edward was now fighting Aro, and Emmett was still with Felix. A weird thing was happening. The hybrids were now fighting against the Volturi. Even the younger ones were fighting against them. And when I finally opened my mind I realized Leah had imprinted on a hybrid and he must've felt something for her too since he managed to convince all his younger ones to turn against the Volturi.

"You know Edward we haven't come here for a fight. You know what I want." Aro said.

Ya right! After losing his guards the spineless ass did not want to fight. How low could that bloodsucker go?

"No you came here for this exact outcome. Carlisle and his growing compassion and family was always a threat to you! You meant to kill him and take Nessie and Jake so that you could build an army of guard dogs for yourself. You were afraid that one day the Cullen family would rule! You were afraid of our powers, our friends, our growing number. You used kids in this war! You used them as loopholes and killed our friends. It's just now that you've suffered a few loses you want to go out unharmed. I won't let you."

Edward attacked Aro mercilessly. But even without his guard, this coward was centuries older than Edward. His experience beat Edwards. But Edward always dodged his attacks by reading his mind.

I didn't care about anyone else. Right now all I knew was this guy killed two people who were like parents to me. He was responsible for gravely injuring my brothers and he is responsible for my imprint's nightmares. He has to die. I shouted my plan to Edward. He nodded.

I took off from front of Aro and Edward to make it seem I was attacking someone else. Edward made sure he changed his side, and now Aro's back was to me. And just when he turned I ended what should've been ended ages ago. I bit his off and Edward threw it in the fire.

A moment's silence passed by. Everyone looked at us and Aro's disgusting remains lying on the ground.

And then began a frenzy.

Marcus lost it. So did Demetri and Felix and a lot of the older guards. They attacked viciously. They went breaking bones of anyone who came their way.

I went on to help Emmett fighting Felix. Edward went to attack Marcus. And Bella and Jasper together took on Demetri.

But something happened and I heard one of my own howl a cry of pain and agony. I was so involved in my own fight that I barely paid attention to anyone else's. And it didn't take me too long to figure what had went wrong. The crying wolf was Leah. And then I saw her shift in middle of the fight. And then she held a awfully wounded boy in her arms and cried. I told Quil to help Emmett and I just stood away. Looking at Leah.

The girl whose life was nothing but difficult lost the person who was meant to be hers forever. She never thought she'd find her true love. She had thought it was impossible to be happy ever again. And just when she found her true love, her reason to live her life, he was taken away. And for what? For a coward man's cruel intentions!

Not even a second had passed and the red haired vampire who had killed Leah's imprint came from behind her to finish her off. I ran. But I was far from her. It was too late. I could never reach there.

But someone else did. With whatever he had left, Sam attacked the red head. It didn't even make a difference to her. But now she was distracted enough. I jumped and took on her in one swift movement. But nothing could be done now. Even with Leah still being able to breathe, she was dead. We had lost her. She had lost him. I looked closely at her and the hybrid. He was just some blonde haired kid who was dragged into this mess. He was still alive. But only a few painful moments remained for both of them. She kissed him on the lips and cried and shook him, trying to open his eyes, trying to keep him alive in some way. He sucked in a huge breath and he opened his eyes. With his last breath he said, "I'm Caleb. And I...I love you."

With that said, he passed away peacefully in Leah's arms. But she never got her chance. He never even came to know her name. He never listened to her say I love you to him.

It was Leah's unhappy ending. I instructed Luke to take Leah and Sam away from the fight. Sam took no chances of shifting and deteriorating his condition further. He let Luke drag him. Paul shifted to carry Leah back but she didn't move. No matter how much force Paul applied she didn't move an inch. She didn't let go of Caleb. I instructed Luke and Paul to stay around Leah and help her. I told Seth to retreat and take care of Sam and Embry.

What I hadn't expected when I saw Sam being dragged to the edge of the forest was a dishevelled looking Emily being brought by a scared looking Andrea. What were humans doing in this war? I had told Emily not to leave her place. Had she left Ness alone? What will she do when she wakes up? She can't come here. What was I supposed to do. Go help them. Or help and this war? I instructed Seth to take care of them all. Emily held on to Sam and told him everything would be fine. Andrea just stared at Embry. He was getting up to join the fight. He was feeling better. His legs had almost healed. He joined in again and Andrea stood there staring at him in shock.

Paul had finally managed to drag Leah out to the edge.

I was attacking some random vampire without even looking. My mind was everywhere. Leah was fighting everyone. She wanted to go back into the middle where his body laid. Sam shifted. Even in the state he was, he felt it was his duty to help her.

He and Emily held on to her. Seth was begging her to stay where she was. But Leah was lost.

"You need to stay here Leah. It's not safe." Sam told her.

"You are no one to tell me what to do. Let go off me." she said and she pushed everyone away. What she didn't know was that her push was too strong for a seven month pregnant human.

Emily fell to the ground and started convulsing. A flashback of Bella's labour started. Soon Emily started bleeding. And someone else was bleeding too.

I saw Andrea holding a stone in one hand and bleeding from the other. And then I saw how Embry was being over powered by some bald vampire and she was distracting him with her blood. The third wife story was fresh in her mind.

In a flash the vampire came and started drinking from her. The color from her started draining. And she was screaming in pain. I kicked the vampire I was fighting and killed the vampire who attacked her. But I was too late. She started burning and writhing in pain on the ground. The change had started to set in already. And something weird happened. Embry shifted and he started convulsing too like Andrea. He crawled on the ground and reached her and held her hand. I looked around. The only one person who could've helped them now was dead. I called for Edward, but he was in his own battle. I let out a loud cry. Edward nodded. He called Rose to help Andrea, but even Emily needed help. I pushed Rose towards Emily. She had no control over her thirst. She could kill Andrea. No! Only Edward could save her.

So I went to help him. Only few remained. They had to be taken down. My pack had to be helped. So I set out to kill all in my way.

Bella got her share of revenge. Jasper broke Demetri's neck and Bella kicked it in the fire. Jared helped Edward.

"Marcus you don't have to fight. You can leave now in peace. You can have a life now. You know what happened to your wife. You know it was Aro who killed her. Deep down you always knew it was him. Don't fight for him. Make right of what he did wrong." Edward told him

"You. Leave. Me. Alone." he said getting his hands around Edward's neck. Jared pulled him down and I jumped at him and broke his neck. Bella kicked his head in the fire too. Edward got on his feet and went to help Andrea right away. Bella went to help Emily.

Seeing Marcus' death, Felix and the remaining tried to run. But Paul, Jared, Quil, Collin, Brady, Ethan, Carmen, Eleazar, and me took on them. The remaining six of the hybrid kids helped us to take on them. And soon none remained.

The Volturi were gone. Forever.

But our troubles still remained.

Looking at Embry and Andrea's convulsing bodies on ground, a crying Leah on the floor, Emily bleeding in her seventh month, Sam struggling to stay alive, the rest trying to pick up the pieces of the dead and helping the living and the sad awaiting face of my love, my imprint, it all made me pray that by some miracle it would all be fine. Somehow all would be well. Everyone I loved would come back.

I shifted and fell on the ground, helpless. I was their leader, their Alpha. And I was useless. She came and buried my head in her arms. I let my tears mix with my blood. At this moment not even her touch could help me. Today's losses were too much.

And I knew it wasn't over. I knew nothing could ever be fine again. No prayers could help us now. No miracle can take place. We were gonna lose some more friends and family today. This victory had cost us.

_A.N. Hey! I guess some of you'll would want to kill me after this chapter. I killed a lot of people, I know. A lot of them were my favorite too! But I just had to do it. This was planned in my evil head ages ago._

_I have an explanation for everyone that I killed off._

_Carlisle and Esme: Well they were major threats to Aro. He was the best leader anyone could hope for. And without him Volturi knew the Cullen's would be worse affected._

_Tanya and Garett: I don't really have a reason for Tanya, just to make the death toll believable but Garett was because he had lost Kate in the previous battle. Keeping him alone would've been wrong._

_Leah's imprint: Well I have bigger things planned for Leah._

_So well I hope you'll like it. I really have more things planned. I wanted to end it in the next chapter but I've got a lot more to write. I want to give everyone an ending to remember. This may have started as a Nessie-Jake story. But I've fallen in love with all my characters._

_So well I hope you'll liked it and I didn't disappoint you'll too much. Please please don't hate me._

_So thanks a ton to all those who have read and reviewed._

_To a guest review: This chapter answered the question right?_

_To everyone else: Please please please review. At least this chapter. Let me know what you think of how I took this story. Thank you:)_


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER: I don't think it'll ever be mine.

Chapter 24

_There is nothing left but ashes on this ground._

_Sometimes it's hard to believe it's all gone._

_Never thought I'd fall like this._

_All the work that we put in here._

_Here we stood so proud._

_Now it doesn't matter._

_It's all gone._

_Never thought I'd fall like this._

_It burns._

_The end began just_

_When we thought we were invincible_

_And there's no way I'm ever going back._

_There's no way I'm going back to how it was back then._

_Too many times I tried living in the past._

_Too many times I tried and_

_Failed._

_I tried and failed - Figure Four._

**Jacob's POV**

"Jake, they need you." Edward told me as he was looking at Andrea.

They needed me. But what was I supposed to do? We had won. But yet we had lost.

"I understand Jake. But look around you. You know what to do. You are the Alpha." he said.

I nodded. I was still buried in Nessie's arms. I didn't want to get out of them. I think this is a nightmare. I know I'm gonna wake up soon and find that nothing like this ever happened. Ness never left me, the Volturi never came, Carlisle and Esme didn't die, Leah's heart hadn't been broken again, Andrea wasn't bitten, Embry wasn't undergoing some weird convulsions, Sam wasn't about to die, Emily or their kid wasn't about to die.

"Jake snap out of it!" he shouted.

How can I? You tell me! I shouted at him mentally.

"I'm sorry Jake. I'm so sorry. All this happened because of me. Please talk to me. Please forgive me." Nessie said. She had just lost her grand parents and her friends. She could lose more of them any moment now. But this wasn't her fault. Alone or not, Volturi had come for me and Ness. They had wanted both of us to start their guard dog army. Either way the outcome would've been the same.

"There is nothing to forgive Ness. It wasn't your...fault." And again I choked on my tears. She kept assuring me everything would be alright. And I desperately wanted to believe her. She held her own tears back to be strong for me. I have to do the same for my pack. Everyone's lost someone today. I have to do something. No more tears until I know, somehow everyone is going to be fine. I wiped my tears away. I'm the Alpha. I have to be strong.

"Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, can you'll take care of the injured wolves? Set their bones right? Put a dressing on their wounds?" I asked.

Alice and Rose nodded and went to get the supplies. Emmett and Jasper started setting the bones right of the injured.

"I know I can't ask you'll but Carmen, Eleazar, can you'll put this fire off and clean this mess up. I don't want any humans to wander by at this time."

They nodded and set off on their tasks.

"Bella, what's Emily's condition?" I asked.

"She has lost too much blood. We need to get her to a hospital right now!" she said.

"Fine. Take her fast."

"No!" Emily shrieked in pain.

"Not without Sam!" she said.

I finally looked at Sam. There was not a single inch of his body that was not covered in blood. His breaths were short and spaced apart. His eyes barely fluttered open and closed again. He was dying.

Sam couldn't be taken to a hospital.

And Emily couldn't and wouldn't leave him. There was no choice. Even with his healing powers, Sam was too badly injured.

"Can't you deliver the baby here?" I asked as my last option.

"No. Emily's state is too bad. She needs a cesearian. And I don't know how to do that. We need a hospital." Bella said.

"No! No, please no." Emily pleaded. Her breathing was getting short too.

"Jake we need to do something! Fast!" Bella said.

"Can't you do something here? Please?"

"I can tear off her skin and deliver the baby. I guess Edward can help me with how to stitch her back up. Ask Rachel or Sue or Kim to come, to take care of the kid." she said handing me her phone.

I couldn't call Sue. She would become sad if she sees Leah like this. And Kim was pregnant.

I called Rachel and asked her to come quickly. She didn't ask any questions and left.

I asked Paul and Quil to lay Sam down and help him. But he wouldn't leave Emily's side. And Emily wouldn't let go off his hand. Quil did all he could to clean Sam's wounds, but on cleaning, he found deeper and worse marks of vampire teeth. He was bitten! There was no way he could live through this one.

And there was nothing I could do to help him. Sam was doing a damn good job at hiding his pain.

"Jake, come here." Edward said.

I went and saw him draining Andrea and spitting away the venom mixed with her blood. There was barely any color left in her. Her eyes rolled back. And for some reason Embry mimicked her reactions. Everything that was happening to her was happening to him, even though he was not bitten. Seth tried to hold him down and make him stop. But nothing worked.

"Jake, I'm not sure, but I think we were a little late. The venom has spread from her blood to her organs already. If I continue, I'll drain her completely and she'll die. And if I don't she'll become one of us. I cannot ask Embry what to do. His thoughts are cloudy and filled with agony like hers. You need to make a decision for them."

How can I make a decision for them? This decision could mean life and death for them. So what right do I have to make such a decision for them?

"Jake, please. Quick!" Edward said.

Then I looked at Embry and Andrea's hands. They were entwined just like Sam and Emily's, just like Leah and the dead kid Caleb's, just like mine and Nessie's. And I knew what I had to do. Vampire or human didn't matter, as long as Embry could have her, I'm sure he would've loved her any way. Fates had chosen her to be with him. I couldn't change that.

"Edward, if she...if she..."

"If she turns, I swear, I'll take her into our family and she'll be safe and she'll learn to be like one of us." he said.

I just wanted to hear that. After Carlisle I could only trust Edward for something like this. I left them both convulsing. I knew one would change, I didn't know what would happen with the other.

Then I finally looked at her. Her face covered in tears that she was trying has best to hold back. I knew she would not stop blaming herself. No matter what I said. I cannot let that happen. I'll talk to her when we get out of here. And ask. No not ask, I'll beg her to stay with me. I know she has some notion that leaving me will benefit the pack, but it will do nothing except increase their misery. Nessie and me can never be apart.

But before that, I had one more duty to do.

In the middle of the blood, flesh and stink, sat a few hybrids surrounding a dead body and a naked woman who would not leave the body.

"We...we need to help her." I said looking at Leah.

She nodded and we walked upto Leah.

I didn't know what to say, what to do. So I just sat besides her on one side and Ness on the other. She said nothing but cried and cried until no more tears came out.

"Why me Jake? Why me again? Why is it that for the first time when everything in my life felt right that it had to be taken away? Had I pissed the fates by any chance? Is this their revenge on me? Can I never be happy? Look at him Jake! Look! He looks barely fifteen! He must've lived only four five years. And he was dragged into this war! I don't mind being unhappy for the rest of my life. But was it necessary to take his life? He was innocent and young. He had a life ahead of him. One day he could've gone to school. One day we would've met. One day we would've been married. And all that was taken away in a wink. It isn't fair Jake. It isn't! First dad, then Sam and now Caleb. You know I didn't even get my chance to say I love you. He never even came to know my name. And without even knowing me. Without any rhyme and reason, he fought for me, for us. He protected me. And I...I let him die before my eyes." she spoke in a low hoarse whisper, starting a new stream of tears.

"No Leah, you couldn't have done anything. He was fighting against us in the start and then he turned against them just because of you. You made him a good man. He died a hero's death. He died protecting you. He couldn't have chosen a better way to die. I'm sure wherever he is now, he knows who you are and how much you love him. Look isn't he smiling in his death? Because he saved you. Leah you have to let go. I know it is not easy. But it is necessary. He would want you to move on. Caleb would want you to live the life you always dreamt about. A small cottage by the sea. Working as an artist. Don't you want that?"

"I had wanted those things. But the moment I saw him, everything changed. Nothing else mattered but him. Suddenly I didn't see myself alone in my sea cottage painting to myself. I saw a handsome man lying on the sand with me hand in hand. I saw myself painting and him along with two little boys troubling me. I saw my forever after with him. And then he was taken away." she said choking on her tears.

Again I didn't know what to say. Leah was stronger than any person I have ever known. She is still alive. Still breathing. If it would've been Nessie lying still on the ground, I would've made sure that within seconds I was with her lying still forever.

"Leah, I know this is the most painful thing. But look around you. You have a mom home who is anxiously praying for her daughter's safety. You have a brother who would never let anyone harm you. You've got your pack, your friends. I'm gonna be there when you need a shoulder to cry. I'll listen to you say anything you want without ever judging you. I'll be there in the middle of the night when all you want is a hug. And not only me, Jake will be there, all your friends will be there. I know you can't take this alone. So I promise to bear this pain with you. Whatever it is, whenever it is, we'll be there. Trust me. Please let go." Nessie said. She was crying too. But she was crying for Leah. She took her pain as her own.

And then Leah let go off him. She kissed him on the forehead one last time and buried herself into Nessie's arms, crying. I nodded at Luke. I took the black band that had the number 5 written on it from around Caleb's hand. This would be his last memory that Leah can live with. Luke picked up Caleb's body and put it in the fire. The six hybrids just sat around not knowing what was happening. I walked upto them.

"Who are you guys?" I asked.

"We were brought up to be guards of the Volturi. I'm Nate and I speak for all." a black haired, coffee skinned guy spoke. He looked only about thirteen-fourteen. Human three.

"What are you guys going to do now? You'll didn't fight in the war. So what now?"

"We didn't want to fight. This wasn't our fight. We were forced. And now that it's over, we want to leave peacefully and never look back." he said.

"And how are you planning to support yourself and these other kids in the world out there? You do know our secret cannot be revealed, right?"

"We will manage. We no longer wish to be a part of this shit. And we won't reveal. We don't want to poked and prodded again. We have had enough of that with the Volturi."

"You'll were..."

"We were their experiments."

The number five! The numbers on all of their hands. Those fucking Volturi! They experimented on these kids!

"Ok. Look Nate. I'm no one to tell you this. But it would be better if you wait out here for a few hours. Let everyone get settled. We won't force you'll to stay here. But I guess we can help you surviving out there without troubles."

"And how can I be assured you'll won't do what the Volturi did with us?"

"You see those two women there, the brown haired the black haired. One of them is like you and she is my soul mate. The other one, she imprinted on one of you. And look at the pain she is in."

"They meant something. We mean nothing."

It was evident these kids had went through something horrible. This guy must've lived only three human years. But he was strong and a good leader.

"Like I said, I'm no one to force you. But we can help you, I can promise that." I said. I knew the Cullen's would be more than happy to help them. He nodded.

"Jacob, here!" Edward shouted from across the clearing. He was looking over Emily along with Bella.

I ran upto them and it didn't look good. Emily was barely breathing.

"Get the baby out, please." she said in a bare whisper.

"Leah. How is she?" Sam asked.

"She is in a...terrible state." I told him.

"Please call her." he said.

I don't think she'd come. But this was one of Sam's final wishes I guess. His final try at making things right with her.

"Leah, I need you to see Sam and Emily for one last time. Look there. They both don't look good. Sam was bitten, he isn't going to make it, and Emily's chances aren't bright either. Please come once." I bent down on my knees and she buried herself in my arms. There was Ness behind her, crying. Every part of me wanted to comfort Ness, but right now I was needed more by others.

Leah nodded in the crook of my shoulder. I dragged her slowly to Sam and Emily's.

"Is...is Emily in that state because of me?" she whispered in between her tears. The look of horror and shame and sadness clearly evident on her face.

I wanted to say no. But it would've been wrong. So I nodded.

"I...I didn't mean to! Oh god! Jake I can't face her. What if she dies now because of me? What if something happens to the kid? I'll be responsible for their...their deaths. No Jake! I can't!" she said turning around.

"If something will happen to them, then now is your chance to go apologise and make it right with them. You final chance. Please give them a chance too Leah." I said.

She was in so much pain, confusion, agony, sadness and guilt.

Finally she nodded and I took her to Sam and Emily. Ness followed us. Bella had torn off her skin with her fangs, careful not to let the venom in. Emily's eyes were shut. She had given up. Her stomach was moving on its own.

"Emily, the placenta had detached. The baby is underdeveloped and critical. We are reoving it in the seventh month. It's oxygen supply was cut. Jake we can't send the kid alone to hospital. We'll have to do something drastic to save him. I'm getting him out now." Bella said.

"Bella please save him." she said. How she was even still alive was a wonder. Emily was lying in a pool of her own blood, holding Sam's hand whose body was trying its best to fight the vampire venom.

"Save them both. Please." Sam begged.

"We will try our best Sam. Please try not to move. It'll hurt more. Leah is here. I guess you had something to say." Edward told him.

Sam nodded and coughed some blood. Then he spoke in a broken painful voice,

"Leah, please forgive me. I never meant to hurt you. And I'm sorry about your imprint. I'm really sorry about everything."

Leah just nodded and let go of me to hug Sam.

"I'm sorry for being so horrible to you. And I'm sorry about hurting Emily. I'm so sorry Sam. I never meant to hurt her. I wish I could give my life now to save hers. I feel horrible. Please forgive me."

Sam nodded and let go.

"Leah..." Emily whispered in pain.

And then she shrieked. A blue baby came out, covered in blood and mucous. And it didn't cry.

Bella hit the baby boy. But he still didn't move.

"Ness, please perform CPR on the baby." Edward said handing her the baby. He had taught this to Ness when she was about human three.

Ness started blowing air into his tiny little body. His chest raised and fell. But not on its own. Ness tried her best.

Finally a cry ringed in the forest.

"Alice go steal an incubator from the nearest hospital and hand me the stitches." Edward said.

I couldn't see Alice anywhere, but she arrived with the stitches and needles and left immediately.

Ness still helped the baby breath.

"Baby..." Emily and Sam whispered together.

Ness handed them their bundle of joy as Edward worked on stitching Emily back up.

"Emily has lost too much blood Jake. She has few more minutes. I can change her. But I don't think it is something Emily would want." Edward whispered to me.

I just nodded as I saw Emily and Sam smiling in their pain after looking at their boy. He was right. Emily would never want a life without Sam. Especially not as a blood sucker.

And then Emily started having seizures. Ness took the baby back in her arms.

"Leah...take baby...Edward!" she said in between while coughing blood. And suddenly Sam started mimicking the same movements like Emily. Just what happened with Embry and Andrea.

"Leah, Emily wants to say that, please take care of her boy. She and Sam are trusting him to their godmother. She wants you to swear that you will love and protect him like he is your own. She wants you to have him. She wants you to be such a mother that he never has the chance to miss his real parents."

"I will love him and protect him with all I have Emily. I'm sorry about this. Pleasa please forgive me." Leah said dropping on her knees.

"She forgives you." Edward said.

Ness handed Leah the baby. Both Sam and Emily touched him for one last time and whispered, 'I love you' before they both breathed their last.

A pack leader and an older brother just died. Another loving mother like figure just died.

And the losses weren't done yet.

_A.N. Yellow everyone!_

_So Sam and Emily...Please don't kill me for killing them! I just kind of wanted things to be fine between Sam, Emily and Leah. And I kind of wanted Leah to be a mother. I have a soft spot for her. And well there is more to her left in this story._

_And Andrea. She is going to change. But what is happening with Embry? Any guesses?_

_I'm totally awfully sad. It's so close to ending. A few more chaps to go. Now that I look back and read from the start, I feel like Oh my god! Those first chapters were so awful! Such bad writing. But I think I've matured along the way. Do you'll agree?_

_To Twilightlover200: That's such a big compliment! Thank you so much._

_To Adoratio and Steph: Thank you._

_To everyone else: Please review. Good, bad, totally awful? I don't mind any review. Your reviews have made me grow. So thanks to everyone. Love you guys!:)_


	25. Chapter 25

DISCLAIMER: Never owned it.

Chapter 25

_Shadows fill an empty heart as love is fading_

_From all the things that we are but are not saying_

_Can we see beyond the scars_

_And make it to the dawn?_

_Change the colors of the sky_

_And open up to the ways you made me feel alive_

_The ways I loved you, for all the things that never died_

_To make it through the night love will find you_

_What about now? What about today?_

_What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?_

_What if our love never went away?_

_What if it's lost behind words we could never find?_

_Baby, before it's too late, what about now?_

_The sun is breaking in your eyes to start a new day_

_This broken heart can still survive with a touch of your grace_

_Shadows fade into the light_

_I am by your side where love will find you_

_What about now? What about today?_

_What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?_

_What if our love never went away?_

_What if it's lost behind words we could never find?_

_Baby, before it's too late, what about now?_

_Now that we're here_

_Now that we've come this far, just hold on_

_There is nothing to fear, for I am right beside you_

_For all my life, I am yours_

_What about now? What about today?_

_What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?_

_What if our love never went away?_

_What if it's lost behind words we could never find?_

_What about now? What about today?_

_What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?_

_What if our love never went away?_

_What if it's lost behind words we could never find?_

_Baby, before it's too late_

_Baby, before it's too late_

_Baby, before it's too late_

_What about now? - Westlife (A.N. You'll got to agree I choose awesome songs. Right?)_

**Jacob's POV**

"Jacob we need to talk." Edward said as we walked towards his old house.

He glanced at Ness who was walking besides me, hand in hand looking sad and disoriented.

"But I guess it will have to wait." He said still looking at her.

Bella also kept looking at her daughter with a worried expression every now and then. Ness just seemed...lost. I knew what was going on in her head. I didn't need Edward to tell me. She was blaming herself. She always did. I wanted to talk to her, to tell her it wasn't her fault. How could she have known about the Volturi's plans? How could she have prevented them? But we had to wait.

We moved into the Cullen's Forks home. I had sent everyone back. Only Leah and the baby came along. And Seth came along for Leah. Jared was taking care of all the other wolves at La Push. For some reason Leah held on to me and Ness, as Bella carried the new born in the incubator. Emmett and Jasper carried Andrea and Embry. Both still convulsing. Alice and Rosalie brought the hybrids along. I could see how Rosalie just couldn't let them go and take care of themselves. They took them to Edward and Bella's cottage.

Edward immediately moved the baby into Carlisle's emergency room. He stuck some tubes in his tiny arms and mouth.

"What are you doing Edward?" Leah asked him.

"This will help the baby breath and survive until it is healthy enough." he said.

"How long..."

"I can't say, it all depends on how fast he recovers. You can stay in here as long as you wish. I'll send in some food and water for you." Edward said.

Leah's tears had never dried. She still cried. But at least with the baby, she now had a reason to live.

As soon as we got in the next room, Edward said in an extremely low voice,

"Jacob, did you notice anything different about Leah?"

I shook my head.

"What's wrong Edward? Did she get hurt?" Seth asked.

"No, it's just...her wounds are not healing the way they used to. In fact her wounds have barely healed. While all of your wounds are scars by now. It's like her healing power is lost. And it seems she can't even hear us now, when normally she would've. Like all her wolf senses are lost."

"Does that mean..." Seth started.

"I can't say for sure. Maybe Caleb's death has affected her senses or maybe she has stopped becoming a wolf altogether. Only she can tell when she tries to shift."

"I...I don't know what to say. She never liked being a wolf. But...losing imprint then her wolf form altogether can be...can be too much for her to handle. Edward are you sure we should let the baby be with her in this state?" I asked.

"That baby is the only thing that is keeping her from breaking into pieces. She is breathing because she promised she would be his mother."

I nodded. If the baby is keeping her alive then no one can ever take the little one away from her.

Andrea and Embry were tied to the beds in the next room to stop them from convulsing so bad.

"I'm sorry Jake, there is nothing we can do about them until her change is over." Edward said.

"I get she is turning. But him?"

"I can only guess this is some sort of imprint magic."

"There are no stories, no legends that explains this!"

"I'm sorry Jake. But we can only wait and watch."

"Dad, how long until they..." Ness asked.

"About three days."

She squeezed my hands.

"I'm sorry Jake. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." She passed to me with tears in her eyes.

"Ness look at me. You did nothing wrong! You couldn't have stopped the Volturi from coming here. It was their plan from the very start. Ask Edward. He saw it in his head! It was not you Ness. Not you. And I don't want you to be thinking anything about it anymore. What's done is done. It's long gone by. We can only treat the injured and help them to live. Ness we have each other. We will make it through. You get me?" I asked. I was this close to breaking down. But she needed me. I had to be strong for her.

She nodded, but said nothing. She wiped her tears and looked around.

"Only one more thing remains." Jasper said.

Yes. The hybrids.

Bella stayed behind along with Leah, Emmett and Jasper in the big house.

Ness and me walked hand in hand followed by Edward.

"They like Alice and Rose. Not really like. But they know at least Rose and Alice won't kill them. And Rose absolutely loves them." Edward said before we entered the cottage.

"Thought so." I said. It was obvious. The blondie loved babies.

"Are they..." I didn't have to complete my question.

"They feed on humans. But they couldn't have helped it. The Volturi trained them without feeding them for days. And then with that thirst they became monsters. They could've been good people, circumstances have brought them here."

I nodded. I wanted their story from their mouths.

Six of them had remained. Two girls and four guys. The kid Nate stood protectively over them as we entered. Rose and Alice handed them some clothing. The youngest of them was a red haired girl looking around eight. Not even full two human years. When Rose opened the closet, she peered in. The older black haired girl tried to hold her back, but she ran towards Rosalie into the huge closet.

"You like these clothes?" Rosalie asked her.

"Yaz...come back." Nate ordered.

She traced her steps back with a sad expression.

Rosalie looked at Edward and he mouthed the word red.

Rosalie removed the red colored sweater and went to give it to the little girl.

"Is this the one you liked?" She asked her.

"How did you..." she asked in a shocked voice.

"I'm a mind reader." Edward said.

"I don't wanna talk or negotiate with another mind reader. We want to leave, if you want to stop us then you'll have kill us." Nate said without any second thoughts.

"I'll get out of this room in an instant. But will you at least let Alice, Rosalie, Jacob and Ness here talk to you? They don't read minds. And Ness is like one of you. She has a gift. She can show you who and what we really are. Doesn't little Yasmin has similar powers? Nate whatever Aro told you was a lie. You'll are not monsters. You'll can be good . And you'll see that soon." Edward said and left.

"So what do you want?" Nate asked me.

"To help you guys. Explain you'll the rules." I said.

"How will you help us?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Before I can tell you how, I want to know what you guys know about us. As far as I've gathered the Volturi have told you'll the wrong stuff and as far as I can see you'll were the Volturi's experiments. It didn't take Caleb a lot to turn you guys against the Volturi."

"We were their experiments. We didn't know anything. We only did what we were told. We were weaker than them. The mind reader, he took pleasure in the sight of us killing our own mothers, killing each other at times, killing humans that is if they ever let us kill them. We went hungry for weeks! If we ever protested they tortured us or our siblings. Sometimes if they were too angry and too thirsty they even drank from us. And the girls...they were..." he stopped midway.

The black haired girl kept a hand on his shoulder and saved him.

"We were abused. Not me. I'm too young. Only girls who had reached at least fifteen, human five. They were given to humans and vampires to see what kind of off spring they would get. The vampire's off springs sometimes were too strong, they killed or drained their own half vampire mothers. The human kids on the other hand were either like us or totally humans. They always kept few of us around them. Wherever they went. They killed a lot of vampires. He even killed hybrids called Nahuel and his clan. Then he went on the hunt for this vampire called Joham and together they created us. And when his job was done, Aro had got all the information he needed, he killed Joham too. And with whatever results he had got he said we need to do it soon. So he built our army. There are at least another fifty of us guarding the wives at the Volterra. He trained us. Experimented on us. And then he said we were ready. And before we knew it, we were flown here. We were asked to kill all except that girl." She said pointing to Alice, "That mind reader who went out, the brunette with him and you two." she said pointing at me and Ness.

"He said you'll were the only ones on whom he had not experimented. He wanted to see what your and hybrid kids would be like. He wanted guard dogs in his army. So we all set out to get you two." She concluded.

The Volturi attacked us, killed so many of us, to see...to see what Nessie and my kids would be like! To build a guard dog army with our help! That is so disgusting! He killed so many women, hybrids, other vampires just so he could come here and get us to see our babies! So that he could get a few guard dogs! That guy was just crazy! Living for centuries maybe finally rusts your screws.

"I'm sorry for all that you guys went through. If we had any idea that this was what Volturi was planning then we would've come to Italy itself to stop them." Nessie said.

"That's all you can do? Feel sorry for us?" Nate asked.

"No. We can really help you guys. We can give you guys a house to stay in, we can educate you guys at home. You'll are still growing. Until you guys are at least five and half, six you'll can't be associated with humans, you'll grow too quick. We can give you'll something you'll never got from the Volturi. We can give you love, family. You'll are not monsters. Look at our family. You'll see our eyes. We feed on animals. Not humans. This gives us a little humanity unlike the other vampires. We can give you a life so that you'll can put your past behind and make a new start." Rosalie said with a really hopeful smile. She really badly wanted kids. Even though Ness was like a daughter to her, she wanted someone who would call her a mom and not Aunt.

"I wanna stay with you." the little girl called Yasmin said shaking Rose's hands and for a second Rose stilled.

"What happened Rose?" Alice asked shaking her.

"Nothing. This little one here is special." Rose said picking Yasmin in her arms.

"She can pass emotions. If she is happy and she is touching you, you'd feel happy too." the older girl said.

"Oh that's a really special gift Yasmin." Alice said.

"So... What do you say?" I asked turning to Nate.

He looked at the older girl and she nodded.

"We'll stay. But the moment we feel we are being used again or being mistreated. We are out of here." he said.

"Ok. You'll won't be I guarantee you guys. But being in this house has certain rules. For one, until you'll stop growing so fast, you'll can't be near humans and second and most important, you'll can't hunt humans. We don't care if you'll have animal blood or human food, but no humans at all. You get that?" I asked.

"We've always fed on humans. You can't expect us to-"

"I exactly expect you'll to leave human blood this instant." I said. No one kills humans for any excuse whatsoever.

"But-" Nate started, but the other girl held his hand.

"We'll do it." she said.

"Ok before we leave, we want to know your names. And any powers we should be warned about."

"Nate no power, you know Yasmin and her power, this here is Lucy no power, that blonde kid is Drake he can make you forget things or remember them by touching you. And those two guys, they are twins, David and Andrew. David controls fire Andrew controls water." he said.

"Ok. Make yourself comfortable." I said before walking out with Ness.

"Ness, please don't ever leave me?" I said finally letting all the tears flow as soon as we stepped deep into the forest. I can't be strong any longer. I don't wanna be strong. I maybe an Alpha, a leader, but I'm still human. I can't keep it all in and pretend nothing has ever happened. It happened and we lost even though we killed our enemies. And if she leaves me now, what is the point of living? Without her within me, there is no reason to life.

We kept going deeper into the forest. Away from the place where our nightmares still remained.

"Jake I want to be with you no matter what. But how can I? It's wrong." she said crying herself.

"How is it wrong? Fates wanted us to be together. How could this be wrong?"

"Because...because Jake no one likes me. Jared, Collin, Ethan, Mason. Am I not the reason that the younger guys are wolves now? Am I not the reason that their life is in constant danger? Had I not been born, they could've always been human and happy with their families away from this reality where all nightmares come true."

"It was in their genes. Sooner or later they would've shifted." I said.

"No Jake that's an excuse. Had I not been born the Volturi would've never come the first time around, the guys would've never shifted, they wouldn't have come the second time around and Grandpa, Grandma, Sam, Emily, Tanya, Kate, Garett, Caleb, all would've been alive. If I was never born you could've been there for Billy and taken care of him, you would've been an Alpha who was loved by all. And not hated because of his imprint. So how is it not my fault Jake? How can I expect people to like me and accept me as a part of their family, their pack?" She asked falling down into the ground and letting the pain overwhelm her.

For a moment I was too stunned. I didn't know what to say.

And then I knew what could convince her. I bent down and held her chin up. We looked eye to eye. And then I kissed her, until I knew we both couldn't think about anything else. All tears dried off. All sadness lost for a moment.

"You know what Ness, even if that all happened because you were born, a lot many good things have happened too because of you. A family got a kid that they never thought was possible. They finally got someone who would call them mom, dad, aunt, uncle, grandma, grandpa. Tell me would that family had been as happy without you? My pack, they got a friend. Leah opened up to only you. Who would've she talked to had you not been there? Who would Quil and Embry irritate when they're bored. Who would be like a younger sister to Seth? Who would've been the most adorable granddaughter for Charlie? Who could've got together vampires and werewolves to fight against a common enemy? And most importantly who would've filled the empty space in my life, in my heart? I had no existence before you. My life was meaningless before you were born. They were just some hazy dreams that went away as soon as I woke up. But you, you are reality. You make me what I'm today. And if you don't stay with me, then there remains no meaning to my life. I might as well find a way to kill myself." I said. And I meant every word.

"No Jake, don't say that! There is nothing more I want than to spend my entire life with you. But tell me how do I do that without making anyone unhappy? They would hate me now more than ever." She said.

"Well then I'm giving up everything. I'll break all my connections with them to be with you. I've done it before, I could do it again. It can be just you and me." I said holding her in my arms, determined never to let go of her.

"No Jake! You have a responsibility towards them. They need you. Especially now."

"Then you'll come with me and we'll make them see that you are the nicest person. That none of this is not your fault. That your existence was necessary. It could be because of you that one day they find their other halves. Tell me who would be more than glad that they are wolves when they find their imprints? Ness you are a miracle, just like Bella calls you. And you've only made things better. And even though a lot of bad things have happened to us in the past, things can only get better now. Because of you, the world is finally free off the brainless leeches that ruled and killed mercilessly. Ness you have to believe you are a miracle, a beautiful miracle." I said kissing her forehead.

"Jake, I-" She started.

"No Ness! Just promise, you and me forever. Nothing else." I looked into her eyes. And it happened all over again. I saw her in a white gown walking down the aisle. I saw her patting her swollen belly. I saw her taking care of a tiny little black haired girl and an older brown haired boy. I saw her sleeping on a russet colored wolf. I saw her with me forever.

"Forever?" I asked.

"Forever." she said.

And we kissed forgetting that our troubles were not over yet. But now I know that our troubles will go sometime and that we'll be happy someday. I have her now. And I know I'll have her forever. I know we will have our forever after.

_A.N. Hello everyone! So well I have one more chapter to go. So I just wanted to ask you guys something. Do you guys want a sequel or an epilogue that just ends it all? Because I have a sequel of sorts planned. It really depends on what you guys want. Accordingly I have to plan my last chapter of Will We Have Our Forever After?_

_So did you'll like it so far? Please tell me honestly if it was good, bad or totally awful! I don't mind criticism._

_To Twilightlover200: I'm really thankful to you:)_

_To everyone else: Please please review and tell me what do you guys want! Pretty please_?


	26. Chapter 26

DISCLAIMER: I really really wish I owned this lovely universe where there is Jacob Black and magic and love and wolves!

_A.N. This is a looong chapter. And it has Edward's POV! Hope you'll like it_.

Chapter 26

I_t's perfect when we touch_

_The signs are shining bright_

_We just can't get enough_

_This much we know_

_Oh, it's so right_

_Time has come, it's_

_Now, forever after_

_Now, sharing our laughter_

_For better or worse_

_Until we die_

_Now, forever after_

_Now, sharing our laughter_

_Until the end of time_

_There's magic in our eyes_

_Which no one else can see_

_A flame that will not die_

_Shedding it's glow_

_We're wiser now by far_

_Our hearts are bound so tight_

_We know what we must do_

_Where we must go - Kingdom Comes (Just the perfect song!)_

**Edward's POV**

"I think Carlisle would be proud. This was his and Esme's last wish." I said as my family, Jake and Seth, Eleazar and Carmen and Charlie together brought a piece of land to start a charitable hospital. This was Carlisle and Esme. Always working for the greater good, always helping. And this is how it should've been done, by vampires, wolves and humans together. If it wasn't for Carlisle and his treaty with Ephraim Black all those years ago, if it wasn't for him and his compassion none of us would've stood here right now. He was the best father I could've hoped for. I could sense how there was not a single bad thought against him and Esme in any one's mind. How everyone really respected him. Jake felt really bad losing Esme. He had lost his mother when he was so young. To lose a mother figure once again was painful for him. It was painful for all of us.

Especially Ness. She still blamed herself for it. She tried to hide her thoughts from even me. Jake had talked her through. I knew it was a matter of time before those two got happily married forever. About two weeks ago they were two best friends with feelings for each other. And today they were in love with a promise never to let go. I want Renesmee to be happy. And Jacob makes her happy. But I'm not ready yet to see my little daughter go away. She is only seventeen and has been living for only six years. Bella is having even more trouble letting her go. But I know she would hate herself to see our daughter unhappy. So she too is gonna do what is best for her.

Everyone head back home. Carmen and Eleazar have decided to move to France to make a new start, to forget everyone they lost. They lost everyone except each other. Charlie hugged Bella and Ness and went. Sue decided to stay back to check on his daughter. She was so worried about her. And she missed Harry really badly now. He could always handle Leah. She was his little princess. It was also creating stress between her and Charlie's life. But Charlie gave her all the time and space she wanted until she felt alright. Until he knew her daughter would be alright. It was really difficult for her to explain Emily's parents her and Sam's deaths. And then with the new born being in such a critical state and Leah not healing properly, not eating or drinking since the past three days has taken a toll on her. Seth drove her to our place.

"Will we ever be the same without them?" Bella asked.

And Alice nodded. She had seen the future. And it was peaceful. She couldn't really see far because our future was so wrapped around Renesmee and the wolves. But she did see a big family still together.

We walked at human pace. No one was in a hurry. Rosalie had brought Yasmin and Drake along. And even though little Yasmin didn't know Carlisle or Esme, she still felt bad for Rose and cried. She had developed and attachment for Rose. And Emmett was the coolest father anyone could ever hope for. I knew it was only a matter of days before she and Emmett asked the kids if they could be their parents.

And Alice and Jasper had grown attached to Lucy and the twins. On the other hand Nate had grown attached to Jake. He was like an older brother to him. He didn't like the fact that the kids were going away from him, but he let them knowing they were happy with the change. He hated taking orders from anyone, but he is trying hard to become a vegetarian like us.

"It's almost time." I said as we neared home.

The change was almost over. Their bodies were now shaking only a little. Thoughts were finally becoming clear. Senses were returning slowly.

Suddenly we all raced home to see what was gonna happen. I touched Andrea and her temperature was nearing mine. On the other hand Embry's temperature was just as high as fire.

"Give them an hour more." I said.

Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett took the kids for hunting. We didn't want them too near when Andrea turned. We didn't want Ness close either. But she didn't move an inch no matter what. Embry was a friend and she wanted to be there for him. In her mind this was the least she could do for all her mistakes.

"Lets check on Leah and the baby Edward." Jake said.

I nodded. None of us could understand what was happening with Leah. I'm quite sure she is not a wolf anymore. But I didn't really wanna tell anyone. Her body didn't heal quick, her diet was barely anything, her temperature was almost human like, her senses were almost human like. But she was so broken and so destroyed on the inside, I didn't know what to say or what to do. I never knew losing an imprint would be that hard. I had always heard tales about imprints and their love, but witnessing one first hand was...something. Her thoughts were so filled with grief and pain. No tears ran down her cheeks but on the inside the tears never stopped. And she didn't even know the guy. Only when I handed the baby in her hands did some life come into her. She knew that she had to feed the baby every two hours. She knew she had to clean him every now and then and massage him and rock him to sleep. But whenever he was out of her arms, she became a ghost again. The baby was doing well. I removed him off the ventilator yesterday, when it could finally breath on its own.

And the look when the tiny one was finally in Leah's arms was hopeful. That little one could make her life at least worth living. She wanted to be the best mother to him. She was the happiest in these three days when the first time he had opened his eyes and yawned in her arms.

"Leah?" Nessie said as we entered the emergency room that was now Leah and the baby's.

She looked up at her and looked back down at the sleeping baby in her arms.

"Dad needs to check on him Leah. To make sure he is alright. You want him to be good, right? Please hand him over Leah." she said. Leah only reacted if Jake or Nessie spoke. Sometimes Seth and Sue.

She reluctantly handed the baby over to Ness. She somehow had grown distrustful of us. Of all vampires. She hated everyone of us. But not hybrids. She didn't mind them. But she still let him be treated by me, because his health came before anything.

And the baby was doing good. The heartbeat was normal, temperature was normal. He still didn't drink milk properly, but a lot of kids do that so it wasn't really a serious problem.

"He is really better Leah. You are doing a good job." I told her. But she only took him out of my arms as fast as she could and sat in the far corner with him. Sue went behind her and just sat besides her, saying nothing. She too was in terrible pain. But I asked Seth to take her back. Andrea was almost through the change. And they left soon with Sue crying.

Only Bella, Ness, Jake and me remained.

How easy it was for Aro to do this. Use hybrids to block Alice's vision. Then create a diversion by sending guards after the Denali's. He knew very well we would send Ness with Jake somewhere safe. Like La Push. And he knew that when they head back he could ambush them. It was such an easy plan. So easily he ripped my family apart.

"We have to tell them, don't we?" she asked from her mind, taking her sheild down, breaking my chain of thoughts. My Bella was so sad and confused about everything. She missed Carlisle and Esme. With all the deaths and sufferings in the war she blamed herself. Just like Ness. Like mother, like daughter.

I nodded a little.

There was some truth I had discovered in Aro's mind during the battle. And it affected Jacob and Nessie. It affected their present and future. We didn't want to tell them, but we had to. We couldn't deny them chances they didn't know would fly out of their hands if they don't know about it soon. Nessie was still a kid. But I can't deny her this truth.

"You think they will...?" Bella asked me in her mind.

And just then Alice who was on her hunting trip with others nearby had a vision. And that vision answered it all.

"They will. And it will be alright. Alice has seen it." I said in a really quite voice.

"But I thought..." she started. But I heard the question in her mind even before it had reached her lips.

"But she can see. She can see a girl who is-" I didn't have to complete. Bella knew.

"Human." she completed in her mind.

**Nessie's POV**

Mom and dad were having their silent conversation again. And my mom was looking at me with a worried expression. Why? They still loved me in spite of all the things that I did. Even though they believe I didn't.

These three days were so horrible. Embry and Andrea were in pain. Leah was in a constant agony. And our family didn't know how things would go without Carlisle and Esme. Nobody deserved this. But yet they suffered without saying a word to me. I would feel better if somehow they shouted and told me how horrible and awful person I was. How I was a mistake. That I should've never existed. But they kept repeating it wasn't my fault, it wasn't my fault. Which just made it more painful for me. Why deny the truth? And the truth was that I'm a monster.

"Renesmee." My dad said reading my thoughts.

And it took Jake only a second to figure what I was thinking.

"Ness please for my sake don't do this to yourself. Your pain is my pain. Remember? We had sworn we'd share everything. May it be happiness or sadness." He said.

"Yes Jake. I'm sorry for putting you through this-" I said.

"No. No sorry. Just a promise that from now on you'll be happy. For me. Please?"

I nodded. How could I deny him his happiness at my cost? He had already lost too much because of me.

And just then my dad gave me a look. I knew our talk was not far away. I had avoided dad at all costs. But I couldn't put it off forever. He would corner me someday. And dad nodded to me at that.

Then mom and dad both nodded at each other.

"Renesmee, Jake, we need to talk to you guys. I think it is better we sit down for this." Mom said.

I looked at them confusedly and so did Jake.

"Is everything alright Bells?" Jake asked.

"Yes and umm no. Please sit down." Mom said walking upto the dinner table.

I sat beside Jake across mom and dad.

"Jacob I need to ask you something before we start." Dad said to him. He nodded furrowing his eye brows.

"I know the answer but I still want to hear you say it. What matters more to you, Renesmee's wishes or Renesmee's safety? Would you go against her wishes to protect her?" Dad asked.

Where was this going? Our happiness was the same. Jake would never have to go against my wishes to protect me.

But Jake didn't even take a moment to think.

"We have forever to be happy, but if I don't protect her once, if I slip somewhere then there will be no point to my life. Her life matters more than anything. But why do you ask Edward? Whats happening?" Jake asked.

"Ness what we are about to tell you will affect not only yours but Jacob's future as well. So we want you to think through before you make a decision. And both of you'll have to make the decision. Please don't decide in a haste. We don't really want this to be happening but it is your happiness at stake Renesmee. So choose wisely." Dad said turning to me.

And I grew more confused by the minute. Where was all this leading to? I held Jake's hand so he knew what I was thinking all through this.

"Ness, we discovered a...a fact in Aro's mind when he had attacked." Mom started.

"Ok... And?" I prompted.

"And...well here it goes. By the time you are fully mature, you will become more like us and a little less like humans." Mom said.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, when you reach that stage, you will freeze in a way. Your skin would still just glow not shimmer in the sun, you still will be slower than vampires, senses will remain the same. But..."

"But what mom?" Oh god please let it not be what I'm thinking it is. No this can't happen. I'm a half human. I should be able to...to...

"Your cycles will all come to a stop. You won't be able to have kids after that." Dad said. Mom couldn't continue.

And I just stared at them in shock. The future I had seen with Jacob and a bunch of tiny little wolves all just disappeared from my mind. And just cold crept into my heart.

I was...I was disappointing Jake. I knew there was a possibility that I could not have kids, but I didn't know it was totally impossible. I always hoped things would work out. And now they are not. Poor Jake. He imprinted on a girl-

"Who is more than what he deserves. It's ok Ness. I never thought of myself as the dad material. And if you ever want kids in the future, we'll adopt." He said like it was all ok. Like nothing had happened. Like what mom and dad said didn't even hurt him one tiny bit. Didn't he want to have kids with me?

"Of course I do Ness, but-" He said. Damn it, I was still holding his hand. I kept my hands to myself.

"But what Jake? My entire future, all my dreams just...just broke like that, in a second. And you pretend as if it's all cool. Like nothing is wrong. How will we adopt a kid? A human kid? We'll let him grow up and die while we live forever? Or will we keep adopting kids after one dies. One day those kids would look older to us. How will they handle that? How will we handle it?" I said. I was enraged. Destiny just took my dreams. How could this be what fates had planned for Jake. I wanted him to be a father. The one who could take tiny little kids on a piggy back rides and teach them how to play football.

"We will find a way. If the kid decides to stay with us forever then we can...we can turn him." he said. I knew he wouldn't want anyone to become blood thirsty vampires, who could possibly kill humans. But he would do it for my happiness.

"And then you would regret if by any chance that child kills a human." I said with tears burning my eyes.

"I want kids. I want them to be with us forever. I want you to be a dad. And mom and dad to be grandparents. I want...I want..." My cycles would stop after a year and a half. I had a year and a half! I had A YEAR AND A HALF! That was more than enough to have a kid!

"Ness think it through. It could be...it could be dangerous. You're body is just of a seventeen year old."

There was nothing to think through. I wanted kids. I still have a chance. Why would I not take it? There was no question that I would let go of this chance.

"Dad how long could it take for Alice to arrange a wedding?" I asked.

Every thought that I had of leaving Jacob, every thought that I had of doing the right thing, I threw it out of my head. This was my last and final chance of having a forever after with Jake. I could not...would not give it up. I know it's selfish of me, but where would I be if I let go? I'll make everyone like me. I'll stay with Billy and take care of him. I just had to make them see...that I'm not a monster. I know a lot of people died because of me, I know I'm responsible for everyone's unhappiness. I know today they are wolves because of me. And yes I know I don't deserve this happiness. But Jake does. And I want to give him kids. Because after this, Jake would spend the rest of his life would me but never happily. He would always miss something. And if I don't give him that something now, then I would always be responsible for his unhappiness.

"Edward no! I'm not...I'm not doing this!" Jake said and just like that he was out in a flash.

And dad followed him.

And I sat there in shock.

Was our dream not the same? Didn't he want kids and a happy future that revolved around them? I so badly wanted a little Jake Jr in my arms. And knowing that the more I delay, the more that little one would go away from my future.

"Mom... Why did Jake... Doesn't he wants..." I tried to ask in between my tears.

"No Ness it isn't like that. Jacob loves you and he does want a future with you." She said hugging me.

"Then where is the problem?"

"Ness you're six. Please let me finish." Mom said as soon as I opened my mouth. "No matter how old you are physically or mentally, you've just lived for six years. It isn't a long time for anyone to be prepared for a kid no matter how ready physically they are for it. I know Ness, you want a kid really badly knowing that there is no chance after a year and a half. But lets hold on a moment and look at it from Jake's point of view. It was never easy for him to accept the fact that you had grown up so soon. Your imprint bond, your changed feelings made him change the way he saw you. He never wanted to feel like this about a six year old, but you loved him and he just had to love you back. He became whatever you wanted. When you were eight, he was your older brother. When you were thirteen he was your best friend and now he is the love of your life. He kept changing because you wanted him to change. When you needed a brother to escape from our scolding, he took you. When you needed a friend to keep your secrets he became your secret keeper and when you wanted him to love you, he did without holding back. And now that you want him to be a father. It's not easy for him to accept the fact that the girl he used to be an older brother to four years back wants to become the mother of his kids. Try to understand his side. Please. Don't do this to yourself. Ness I know both of you'll can work this through."

We could work it through? How? Jacob won't even listen to a word I've got to say. He...he still thought of me as a...a six year old. He loved me because...because I made him fall in love with me. As if he had no say. As if the imprint bond was forcing him, I was forcing him.

What had the fates planned for us? First they made us for each other then they forced him to love me because I grew up so fast and fell in love with him, and now they are robbing us the chance of having kids ever. I don't mind if all this unhappiness was just for me, but it's also for Jake. He suffers with me, for me, because of me. And I can't do anything to make it better.

"Mom what should I do?" I asked her passing her every thought I had ever had.

"Darling, you need to talk with Jake. Ask him if he is ready. Edward is explaining it to him. But the final decision has to be by both of you. You can't force him and neither can you ever regret whatever decision you'll make today. The matter here is not only about your age but also your health. We don't know what your kids would be like, or how long will the pregnancy be or how...how painful it will be. Jacob will think about all this and only when he thinks he is ready and thinks this kid won't hurt you he will say yes."

"Mom you knew from the very start that I would be killing you, right?"

"Ness-"

"Just yes or no mom."

She nodded.

"But you still fought for me. Why? Because I was a part of dad. I was just an innocent little life who didn't know what she was doing. You didn't even know if I would become a monster or not. But yet you wanted me, yet you did everything you could. And look where I'm now. It's because of you mom. So why can't I fight for the future I want? Why can't I be strong enough for a little Jake Jr? Will it be so wrong for me to have kids that even my soul mate won't consider it?"

"No Ness. He is considering it. It's just that right now he is confused and shocked. He has no clue what to do. And after all that we've been through in the past few days, I think he deserves some time. In the end I trust him and I know he'll make a decision that'll make you happy and keep you safe at the same time." Mom said with confidence.

Happiness and safety. Did those two ever go hand in hand?

**Edward's POV**

His mind was a...chaos. He was running. He wanted to make Ness happy. He wanted that future. He had seen all this just a few days back when Ness swore to spend forever with him no matter what. But he couldn't imagine ever sleeping with her while she was still six even though physically Ness was seventeen and mentally over twenty.

He shifted in the woods and commanded every wolf who were in their wolf forms to turn back for a while. He felt better in his wolf form. He felt free. But the confusion in his mind still raged on. The picture of Nessie's birth scene was running in his mind. Then there was a picture of the Volturi coming for Ness, him and a bunch of kids they held.

"What am I supposed to do Edward?" he asked me with his mind finally stopping his race.

"Relax. Think. Talk to Ness." I said.

"It's obvious she wants kids, she wants that future. But will it be right on my path to...to take advantage of her? Because she wants it?"

I thought for a moment. I wasn't too happy about this part either. My Ness was only six. I had had a daughter for only six years and now she was ready to let go off me. Yes she was ready for marriage and kids. I know she is. But...how is it right?

Even though I never thought I'd say this, I had to. It was her happiness at stake. And I'll make my daughter happy no matter what.

"How will it be wrong Jake? She is seventeen, not six! Stop thinking of her like that. She is old and mature enough to make her decisions. And her decision is to marry a guy I trust and have kids with him. There is nothing wrong in this."

"Edward... Ok even if I forget the fact that she is six. What if she is hurt during...the child birth? What if something happens to her? How will I live with myself? We don't know what our kids would be like? What if someone comes for them next time?"

"The kid can definitely not hurt her. She is a half vampire. And your kids will definitely be like you two. A perfect combination. And if someone comes for them, then we'll fight till our last breath. Ness is my daughter Jake. You are family. And your kids will be protected at all costs."

"Edward but-"

"It's the future you've dreamt off. It's her happiness Jake. Her dream."

I guess that did it. He didn't agree to it. But he neither went against it. He wanted time. He shifted and we walked back to the house. Andrea's transformation was minutes away.

**Nessie's POV**

He walked in with dad. His face was an unreadable mask. And I was shocked. I could always figure Jake out. But now I couldn't. And that could only mean-

"Hold that thought Ness." Dad said.

I looked at him with confusion. What had they talked about? What was his decision? Why did he look so stressed?

"Ness...I...I want us to be happy. But I need some time too. And we need to talk this out before we do anything we would regret tomorrow. Will you...will you be with me through this all?" He said looking at me with worry.

"Jake I've promised forever. And I meant it. No matter what." I said hugging him.

"Jake it's over." Dad said suddenly.

And by the time I looked up from Jake's embrace, there was a pale beautiful color figure standing before me with blood red eyes. And looking at me with...hunger. She was a girl I once knew. And now she is...a blood thirsty vampire looking at me.

Mom and dad held her in a flash and Jacob had me behind him.

They hurriedly took Andrea into the room again and Embry was opening his eyes.

"Andrea?" he said as soon as he saw blood thirsty pale body of the girl who is his imprint.

And she growled at him.

"Reah are you still in there?" he asked. He still seemed to be in pain.

"I...I don't know. Embry I don't know whats happening except for the fact that this change is scaring me and I'm so thirsty that it's painful." she said her eyes glancing at me.

"We're taking her Embry. Jake take care of him." dad said and dragged Andrea out of the house with mom.

"Jake...I...I don't feel anything tying me to her. It's like my heart is ripped off from me and tortured and broken and crushed into pieces. She was the one. She was the whole reason behind my existence. Then why can't I...I love her anymore Jake? Why can't I?" Embry said. He was crying. And he was in pain. He was still shaking slightly.

Oh god! I had broken their imprint bond. I caused so much pain to Embry! I...I took away his love. I've as good as killed him.

"What is happening?" Leah asked hearing Embry's painful tears.

She entered the room and looked at Embry who was crying with his head in his hands.

"Andrea is a vampire. And they've...lost their bond." Jake said.

But it seemed Leah was not listening. She kept approaching Embry even though Jake tried to stop her.

She touched him at his shoulder and it seemed like time stopped. They both froze.

Then Embry slowly lifted his eyes. And it happened again to both of them. Both shook. Both couldn't take eyes off each other. And both of them saw a new future ahead of them.

Both imprinted. On each other.

It seemed fates were just trying to make what was left of their lives happy. If after all this pain maybe they can find that happiness, that love only in each other.

Maybe Leah's forever after wasn't gone with Caleb. Maybe Embry's forever after with Andrea just could not be anymore.

Maybe both Leah and Embry's forever after was meant to be with each other from the very start. And maybe they were just too blind to see that. Maybe the bad things had to happen so that those two could get here and finally see the light in each other.

But whatever happens, I know they will have a forever after together.

And so will Jake and I. No matter what decisions we make. No matter what future brings. We will always be together. Forever after.

_A.N. So well here it is. The last chapter. Oh god I'm suddenly out of words._

_So did you'll like it? Do you'll think I did justice? Please let me know. Like I've always said, good, bad, ugly, totally awful. Just throw anything at me._

_I totally loved writing this story. I cried and I laughed along with the characters as I wrote them. I really thank SM for giving us the universe of Twilight._

_A very very big thanks to all the people who've ever reviewed and added this story to their alerts/favorites. You don't know what a big smile you've put on my face._

_To teamjacob: I'm sorry it made you cry. But thanks a ton._

_And before I say please review I just wanna say, there is a SEQUELl! Yes I'm planning one. So there will be a tiny little epilogue after this that closes this chapter to make way for the new one. So please stay with me through this journey._

_So now please please review! Love you all:)_


	27. Epilogue

DISCLAIMER: I wish I could own it.

**EPILOGUE**

Third person POV

"I'm not going to sit quietly and watch Athenodora! I'm not going to hie under a rock. They killed my husband! They killed everyone we loved! I'm not gonna let this go! I will take revenge!" Sulpicia shouted at the top of her voice. She sat on the floor of the throne on which once her mate Aro had sat. She clutched the ground tightly making marks on the solid floor. Her anger and rage were making her thirsty for revenge. Only that would settle the matter. An eye for an eye.

For centuries Aro had been by her side. He was the one who had created her. His venom ran in her veins reminding her that she always belonged to him. And that she would do anything, go to any lengths to avenge his death. There was nothing in the world that he didn't give her when she asked for it. Nothing! And now the Cullen's and their disgusting mutts killed him.

"You're not talking sense Sulpicia! We are outnumbered by a hell lot! The remaining guards have heard it all. They are all planning to leave by sunset today. Most of them have already left. Only Corin and Lucas remain. And Lucas is no good. He is not even a century old. And Corin will not be able to do anything with that addictive contentment powers of hers. We have lost and we are in danger. Any moment now the Romans can walk in and claim what once belonged to them. I too want revenge Sulpicia. They killed my Ciaus! My mate! Believe me the thirst for revenge will not ldt this go unless I see those Cullen's faces burning in front of my eyes. But right now we need to leave and we need to hide and gather powerful allies and plan an attack they will not make out alive from. Now get up Sulpicia and gather all you need. We leave in a minute." she told Sulpicia and then shouted, "Lucas! Come here you fool! Gather all the treasures, all the money and get those stupid hybrids to carry them. Scare them in anyway you can. Kill a few of them if you have to make a point. Drink from them or abuse them for all I care. But make sure they surround us all the time and carry our belongings. And tell Corin to gather all that she has to. We will leave in a minute. And both of you, call in a few friends whoever you can reach out and is scared of you'll and will agree to anything we say. We need to increase our numbers. If we find gifted humans on the way, turn them and train them. You get me Lucas? Do this and you shall be rewarded." Athenodora said kissing him along his neck and biting his ear lobe.

"You will do it Lucas, won't you?" she asked in her most soft silky voice. And Lucas looked at her with lust filled eyes and nodded.

He rushed out of the room and soon within the next minute he and Corin were out at the gates of Volterra, with a bunch of scared hybrid kids who each held bags and bags of gold and money concealed in leather backpacks and purses.

Sulpicia and Athenodora took one last look at their entire castle of Volterra, their home.

"We'll be back here one day sister. And by that day we would rid the world of the abomination called the Cullen's!" Athenodora said with confidence dragging Sulpicia outside the Volterra.

And together left what had remained of the Volturi dressed in long black coats that covered everything but their revenge thirsty black eyes. The people on the streets looked at the crowd leaving the Volterra castle with shock.

Sulpicia and Athenodora took the lead while Lucas and Corin brought the rear making sure the hybrids stayed in between following all orders.

The wives left the castle for the third time in their entire life time and this time they swore to return only when the Cullen's were dead. This was their new mission, new goal in life. Kill the Cullen's and get Volterra back.

_A.N. Hello all my readers! Here I'm with the final chapter for this part. I wanted the story to end on a note that makes you want to turn the page and just read more of it! So did I manage to make you'll want to read more? Well if I did then at the bottom there is a link for the first chapter of my sequel, Will We Have Our Happy Ever After?_

_So please please please review and let me know what you think. Was this book even worth a read or not? Good, bad, ugly throw any kind of review at me and give me your feedback. They help me become a better writer. Thank you._

_Here is the link: www . fanfiction dot net / s /8683979/1/Will-we-have-our-happy-ever-after _


End file.
